oveja salvaje
by ioxita
Summary: que pasara con la monotona vida del leon cuando conosca al fin a la horma de su zapato que no es mas que una oveja salvaje y escurridiza?
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Y aquí estoy otra vez esperando el final de un ciclo, otro año que se va y sigue siendo como si no hubiese pasado, dado que todo sigue igual que el anterior, y que el anterior a este.

Tengo 20 años y no he conocido a nadie que valga la pena para interesarme. Las chicas son todas y digo todas, porque "TODAS" quieren lo mismo, un puerto seguro donde llegar, una gran tarjeta de crédito a nombre de la Sra. Cullen y como soy el único disponible, Dios son tan desesperadas, por eso yo no creo en el amor y sé que no existe, o por lo menos no para mí…

Si alguien me hubiese dicho que terminaría atragantando con CADA una de mis palabras lo tacharía de loco, me reiría en su cara y diría que yo JAMAS me retracto… CLARO jamás existía hasta que apareció ella en el mapa…


	2. Chapter 2

Año nuevo.

La vista que tenía delante de mí era bastante interesante, como es posible que una persona tan diminuta tuviera tanta energía acumulada, Dios!!! ¿¿Es que no se puede quedar quieta??

Si se preguntan que estoy observando es a mi melliza Alice versión llavero, en serio, como es posible que a nuestros 20 años aun se comporte como si tuviera 8, ya que ni para adolecente le alcanza. Jajajajaja!!! El asunto es que está colgada arriba de un árbol de ciruelas lanzándoselas a Emmett, quien es nuestro hermano mayor, por haberla llamado umpa lumpa versión año nuevo, jajajajajjaja!! Chilla como una loca, esta diciéndole al pobre de Emmett hasta de lo que se va a morir, jajajajaja!!! Yo niego con la cabeza, realmente esto es algo de todos los días, no sé que me sorprende.

Lo gracioso es ver la cara de Jasper, tiene una cara de horror, se mueve para tratar de atrapar a Alice si se llega a resbalar, jajajjaa!! Pobre, Él es su novio y mi mejor amigo, el es su cable a tierra, su puerto seguro o como ella lo llama, a lo que yo ruedo los ojos, EL AMOR DE SU VIDA. Insisto mi hermana está loca como cabra, aun recuerdo como lo acosaba en un comienzo, solo porque era su alma gemela, pero él no se había dado cuenta aun…

Flashback

Era un día cualquiera, el comienzo de nuestro último año de instituto, yo como siempre me dirigí a mi primera clase, como siempre no me sentaba con nadie puesto que las chicas las ponía nerviosas, ya que ni las miraba ni menos les hablaba, por lo que preferían mirarme de lejos, se que suena egocéntrico, pero es la verdad y los hombres me odiaban porque creían que yo me creía superior por no detenerme a prestarle atención a nadie, o sea, ¿no deberían sentirse bien que no mire a "sus chicas"?, arg!!! Que asco, en resumidas cuentas nadie era lo bastante valiente para sentarse conmigo.

Ese día paso lo impensado el nuevo alumnos se sentó junto a mí y para sorpresa de todos nos hicimos amigos, bueno como se imaginaran él era Jasper.

Luego de coincidir en el resto de las clases nos dirigimos al comedor a almorzar, estábamos a punto de sentarnos en una mesa apartada, cuando escucho un grito que dejo sordo a toda la cafetería y como yo llevaba 17 años conviviendo con esos pulmones supe de quien se trataba, Alice.

De un momento a otro se encontraba frente a nosotros con una cara de psicópata que de verdad me dio miedo, una sonrisa que estaba seguro que le dolería la cara más tarde, chillo de nuevo, rompiendo mis tímpanos y mi paciencia…

-Por Dios Ali….

-me hiciste esperar demasiado- dijo Alice poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y moviendo un pie a modo de impaciencia dirigiéndose a Jasper y dejándome con el regaño en la boca, ya que después de eso la abrí tanto que estaba seguro que parecía un pez, mire a Jasper y el pobre tenía una cara de pánico, jajajajajajaja.

-Eh? Lo siento señorita???- Jasper respondió, pero sonó como a pregunta- Bueno Edward me tengo que ir me llaman, emmm, mi hermana, eso mi hermana, nos vemos después, eh? Adiós????- y se fue como alma que se lleva diablo. Yo aun estaba con la boca abierta y en shock como la mayoría de la cafetería.

-Me ama- dijo Alice con un suspiro mientras sonreía, ahí no aguante mas y me carcajee tan fuerte que me llegaron a salir lagrimas, mientras que la pixie me fulminaba con la mirada- Alice al pobre lo espantaste, Dios creo que jamás se había asustado tanto, se le fue todo el color de la cara, dudo mucho que te ame-.- Dios Edward como eres idiota obvio que me ama, solo que el aun no se ha dado cuenta, en serio, nunca apuestes contra mi- me dijo restándole importancia a mis palabras con un gesto de su mano, sentándose en la mesa que hasta hace un minuto compartía con el pobre Jasper, y mordiendo una manzana de lo más tranquila- lo que tu digas Alice, estas como cabra. Jajajajajjajaja!!!!

Después de ese día Alice estaba pegada al pobre de Jasper y no sé cómo paso, pero en menos de una semana ellos ya eran novios y Jasper le declaraba su amor eterno. Así que ahí aprendí una de las lecciones más importantes de mi vida, más conocido como el primer mandamiento… JAMÁS APUESTES CONTRA ALICE.

Fin del flashback

Regresando al presente veo como el duende del mal ya no está en el árbol sino en la espalda de Emmett dándole golpes en la cabeza y con un Jasper atrás viendo que no se vaya a caer…

-MIRA ORANGUNTA!!! VUELVE A LLAMARME UMPAA LUMPA Y OLVIDATE DE MUÑECAS, ESCUCHASTE OSO CARIÑOSO??? – No son MUÑECAS, SON FIGURAS DE ACCION- responde Emmett.

Rosalie rueda los ojos y le dice –Lo que tu digas emm- Rosalie una rubia despampanante que puede tener al hombre que quiera a sus pies con solo una mirada, pero que extrañamente a mi no me produce nada, no es mi tipo. Tampoco es que tenga uno.

Bueno el asunto es que Emmett y Rosalie se demoraron 3 semanas en hacerse novios, de las cuales 2 semanas y seis días Emmett siguió y acoso a Rosalie para conseguir una cita, en serio yo pensé que pediría una orden de alejamiento, el asunto es que la pobre se dio por vencida y le dio su cita y volvieron como novios, nadie sabe que paso en esa cita, y para evitarme un trauma de por vida, no quiero saber...

Me rio entre dientes. En eso sale mi madre y los regaña. Cenamos todos juntos como todos los años y ya siendo las 1 a.m del 1ro de enero del 2010 Alice nos arrastra a la fiesta de año nuevo de la cuidad.

-Uju!!! Que emoción,- digo con mi voz llena de ironía ¬¬. Alice me mira y niega, luego me da una de sus miradas más profundas y me dice.- no ironices, que esta noche cambiara tu vida.

-Ajam!.- respondo con cansancio.

Al llegar el lugar está repleto hay buena música para bailar, me pierdo de mis amigos y hermanos, Dios lo que me faltaba perdido y estar siendo visto como un pedazo de carne, además es que nosotros somos conocidos por ser Cullen, pongo mi mejor mirada fría y evito a todas que tratan de llamar mi atención para poder buscar a mis hermanos.

De repente a lo lejos dentro de todo el ruido y el tumulto de gente bailando oigo una risa, que me suena como campanas de ángeles dejándome totalmente en shock, trato de buscar de donde viene el sonido.

**Salgo de mi casa como de costumbre**

**Nike Air Force,en shorts,y una prenda que alumbre**

**La disco pide que me sumbe**

**Si tengo suerte hoy me llevo dos o hago un tumbe**

Justo está sonando el reggaetón "La mujer de mis sueños" será una señal?? Borra ese pensamiento Cullen, me regaño. Luego vuelvo a oír la risa me giro y me congelo…

**Claro si hasta el mono baila por los chavos**

**A mí de mas me sobra yo siempre les pago**

**I'm a player,alrededor de mi las más bellas**

**Lo tenía tooo,hasta que la vi a ella…**

Es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, es una diosa, una ninfa, un ángel, una visión de profundos ojos chocolates llenos de inocencia y diversión, una cabellera larga color caoba, una nariz pequeña, rostro en forma de corazón, oh! Por dios, unos labios que llevan al pecado. La sigo viendo y tiene un cuerpo que simplemente perfecto, no debe medir más de 1,65 metros. Y si todo esto fuera poco lleva puesto un vestido corto azul eléctrico que la hace ver simplemente exquisita.

Dios!!!! Estoy babeando como todo un adolecente hormonal, pero nadie puede culparme con semejante visión.

**Llevo tiempo buscando la mujer de mis sueños**

**Y creo que la vi pasar,**

**Me le pego y la rodeo como si fuera su dueño**

**Y si me logra escapar**

**Perdiéndose en la multidud,y yo corriendo detrás de ella**

**Acercándose y alejándose y yo loco siguiendo sus huellas**

De la nada su mira de cruza con la mía, ella se ruboriza y sonríe, SANTO CIELOS!!! Si antes creía que era hermosa ahora ella es la perfección hecha mujer y sin darme cuenta le devuelvo la sonrisa gigante, con la cual debo parecer retrasado mental, pero dios esta diosa me está sonriendo a mí!!!! MI!!!! De la nada un chico moreno le dice algo al oido y ella asiente, me mira por última vez y me da una sonrisa tímida que lo encuentro de lo mas adorable. A continuación se gira y empieza a avanzar con el hombre que era casi tan grande como Emmett.

**Noooo,no voy a permitir que te vayas esta noche sin mí**

**Noooo,no voy a permitir que te vayas sin mí**

**Noooo,no voy a permitir que te vayas esta noche sin mí**

**Noooo,no voy a permitir que te vayas sin mí**

Trato de seguirla pero no la encuentro, simplemente desapareció y aquí me quedo yo al medio de la pista de baile donde ella anteriormente estaba bailando y riendo. Solo. Con la vista perdida por donde se fue y pensando seriamente que estoy teniendo problemas mentales, ya que una diosa como ella es imposible que sea real. Quizás mi mente me está jugando una mala pasada.

**Llevo tiempo buscando la mujer de mis sueños**

**Y creo que la vi pasar,**

**Me le pego y la rodeo como si fuera su dueño**

**Y si me logra escapar**

**Perdiéndose en la multidud,y yo corriendo detrás de ella**

**Acercándose y alejándose y yo loco siguiendo sus huellas**

Y aquí me encuentro actualmente balbuceando ángel, diosa, ninfa y cuanto sinónimo a estas palabras que no justifican su belleza, en cuando siento al que me hace despertar de mi ensoñación, un pequeño mono araña colgando de mi cuello en busca de atención.

-Eh? Si Alice??? .- ella me mira con el seño fruncido y empezó a hablar a una velocidad de mil palabras por segundo.- por qué no me prestas atención llevo más de 10 minutos pasándote la mano por los ojos, hablándote, gritándote, llevo 2 minutos colgada a tu cuello y solo recién te das cuenta y lo más importante porque repites como loro "ángel", "ninfa", "aparición", "diosa" y no sé cuantos sinónimos mas, debo decir que me tienes sorprendida por tu amplio vocabulario, volviendo el tema explícate Cullen..

Yo la mire con la sorpresa y vergüenza, ya que no podía articular palabras coherentes. Me encogí de hombros y dije:-He visto un ángel.

Alice sonrió enormemente aun desde mi cuello y me miro a los ojos y dijo con arrogancia:- nunca apuestes contra mi Cullen…


	3. Chapter 3

Estoy totalmente mal, jamás pensé que a mis 20 años me quedara alucinado con una mujer, pero que mujer!!!, Dios! Esto no me puede estar pasando, además solo la vi una vez, UNA VEZ!!!!

Desde ese día de la fiesta de año nuevo estoy como en trance, además ando mas gruñón que de costumbre, cabe mencionar que no me ayuda mucho que Alice me mire con una mirada burlona de suficiencia, como diciendo "yo sé algo que tu no, muajajajaja!", maldita gnomo del mal.

Mañana entramos a clases, y como de costumbre, cada día anterior, desde que Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie se fueron de intercambio a Inglaterra esperan impaciente el inicio de clases, como que esperaran algo o a alguien, y siempre terminan decepcionados. Todos saben el porqué, menos yo. (¬¬) Claro como la duende decreto que esa información es confidencial y según sus propias palabras "lo sabrás en su debido momento" TODOS, pero todos estaban confabulados contra mí en ese tema, claro como la duende lo decretó, se cumple.

Así que aquí estoy encerrado en mi pieza después de gritarle a la pulga atómica que me dejen en paz, que se deje de joder. Esperando que me venza el sueño…

-EDWARD!!!, EDWARD!!! EDWARD!!!, EDWARD!!!, EDWARD!!!, EDWARD!!! DESPIERTA!!! DESPIERTA!!! DESPIERTA!!! DESPIERTA!!!.- ¿Por qué mi dulce sueño con mi ángel se convirtió en una pesadilla donde la protagonista es una bola de energía? Maldita duende sacada de mi infierno personal, ahora si la mato!!Un momento… POR QUÉ ESTOY REBOTANDO EN MI CAMA???

-MALDITA SEA ALICE QUE RAYOS HACES EN MI PIEZA!!!!.- Me senté abruptamente y Alice cayó al suelo de culo, jajajajaj!!! En eso se para rápidamente para empezar la huida, y yo con mis súper reflejos le tiro la almohada que alcanza a golpearla en plena cabeza jajajajajaj!! Y con eso me puedo ir a bañar tranquilo.

Al bajar ya está toda mi familia esperándome, porque como conductor asignado tengo que llevar y traer a mis "queridos hermanos", además estamos atrasados. Me apuro, tono una manzana, un jugo y un sándwich que me tenían listo, así que me despido de Esme y llevo a los parásitos a la universidad.

Al llegar me estaciono en un extremo del aparcamiento al lado del BMW de Rosalie. Todavía no apago el auto y Emmett se encontraba en el suelo buscando algo y me fijo que Rosalie y Jasper también hacían lo mismo, y aquí vamos de nuevo.

-Jasper crees que este sea el año??.- pregunta Emmett serio mirando por todos lados.

-No lo sé Emmett, pero espero que sí, Alice dijo que era probable.- le responde Jasper también recorriendo el estacionamiento con la mirada. De repente escucho un jadeo, me giro y veo a Rosalie mirar con ojos de horror un punto fijo.

-no me digas que si hizo lo que dijo, la mato, te juro que si Emmett- todos miramos donde está mirando rose y no veo más que un dinosaurio chevy roja vieja, por dios quien puede conducir esa monstruosidad??, en eso se abre la puerta del conductor y Dios estoy babeando literalmente es mi ángel!!!! Y por dios esa mujer es un pecado. Se ve increíble anda con unos short de jeans que le llegan a medio muslo color blanco, arriba llevaba un polerón canguro color azul, unas converse negras y unos lentes rayban iguales a los míos. Esta mujer será mi muerte.

De la nada, como si de por sí sola no fuera lo suficiente llamativa, se sube en la parte trasera de su camioneta y después al techo de esta y se pone a buscar algo. A mi lado siento como toman una gran bocada de aire.

YUUUUUUUUUUYIIIIIIIIIIINNN ¡!!!! – grita Emmett consiguiendo su propósito de toda la vida, me deja sordo.

BALUUUUU!!!!- oh por dios la voz de mi ángel es hermosa, la veo y tiene una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, dios estoy totalmente deslumbrado, si sigo babeando de esta manera la humanidad no tendrá que preocuparse por futuras sequias.

En eso mi ángel se baja ágilmente de su camioneta y se pone a correr en nuestra dirección, dios la veo en cámara lenta, estoy totalmente idiotizado por esa ninfa. Veo como Emmett va a su encuentro… A VER!!! Como es eso que sale a su encuentro y ahora la tiene abrazada y ella le tiene las piernas envueltas en el estomago y porque estoy viendo todo rojo??? Ella se ve tan feliz, miro a Rosalie ya que ella es la reina de las posesivas y no quiero que le haga daño a mi musa.

Ahora sí que estoy en shock Rosalie tiene una enorme sonrisa y mira a mi ángel con cariño.

En un rápido movimiento Emmett se la pone a los hombros, como si fuera un costal de papas, y la trae hacia nosotros. Dios la voy a conocer, mierda!!!

-Emmett bájame por favor que desde aquí arriba no puedo saludar a la barbie versión universitaria .-Rosalie ríe tontamente y Emmett baja a mi ninfa, ella se pone frete a mi rubia amiga y truena los dedos, en eso Emmett la levanta y ella envuelve los brazos en el cuello de rose y esconde su cara en el hueco de su cuello.

-Dios rose nos sabes cuanto te he extrañado! Me hiciste mucha falta, te tengo que contar tantas cosas.

-Hay mi pequeña yuyin yo también- COMO??? YA SE CONOCIAN??? _Eso es obvio Edward no ves que si no, no estarían abrazadas y sollozando así??? Que brillante andas hoy, la pregunta queridísimo Einstein es de DÓNDE Y HACE CUANTO._Es definitivo he perdido el juicio, ahora escucho voces en la cabeza. La voz de Jasper me saca de mi ensoñación.

-solamente a ella pequeña bola de mala suerte???

-OH!!! POR DIOS GASPARIN!!!! .- en eso mi ángel se suelta del cuello de rose y se tira a los brazos de Jasper mientras este le da vueltas. OK!! Esto no me está gustando.

-Tanto tiempo amigo te echado mucho de menos, en serio que si a ti y a mi hermano oso.- en eso ella se baja lo mira y dice.- Donde esta campanita???

-atrás de ti bella, atrás de ti esta mi ángel.- contesta Jasper con una enorme sonrisa que nunca había visto. En eso ella se de vuelta y se queda mirando a Alice, le sonríe y la abraza también con mucho cariño también.

-oh! Alice es un gusto conocerte al fin, no sabes todo lo que ansiaba conocer a la mujer que con tanto amor hablaba aquí mi gasparin amigo. Es un gusto yo soy bella, oh! Y sorry si te molesto lo de campanita pero es que como aquí el hombre te describía como toda un hada y como lo hechizaste te puse campanita, ya que todos los del grupo tienen apodos, jejejej! Aun que el mío no es tan genial porque me lo puso Emmett.

BELLA, BELLA! El nombre le queda a la perfección. En eso bella lo fulmina con la mirada y Emmett muestra una gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

La duende ni corta ni perezosa también la abraza y sale con sus cosas.

-BELLA!!!! El gusto es mío, y seremos las mejores amigas. Dios al fin conozco a la compañera de charlas de mi Jazz, la compañeras de bromas del Oso y a la enemiga mortal de las compras que tanto se acordaba rose. Y por lo de campanita no te preocupes… ME ENCANTAAAAAAA!!!!

En eso Alice muestra una gran sonrisa y bella ríe. Dios estoy enamorado!!!!. Es un hecho…

En eso Emmett me mira y ríe y le pone un brazo en los hombros de mi ángel.

-Bueno mi queridísima bella y aquí tienes al último integrante de la familia.- En eso ella se fija en mi presencia por primera vez, me da una tierna sonrisa y se sonroja.

- nada más ni nada menos que Eddy Cullen, más conocido como el querubín de la familia.- AH NOOO!!!! Ahora si lo mato. Lo fulmino con la mirada, después me dirijo a bella y para salvar la situación avanzo hacia ella extiendo mi mano y me presento.

-Es un Gusto conocerte Bella, Soy Edward Cullen.- ella se sonroja a más no poder, dios es tan linda y me mira a los ojos.- Isabella Swan, más conocida como Bella, y el gusto es mío.- Al tomar su mano siento una descarga eléctrica y la miro extrañado y ella me mira igual, ella también lo sintió. Me pierdo en el mar de sus ojos y ella en los míos. No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos mirando con curiosidad por su parte y adoración por la mía. Bueno pero todos mis momentos memorables son interrumpidos por mis hermanos, mi madre se enojaría o notaría mucho si se quedara con la parejita??? _Obvio que si Edward, el consumo de comida en tu hogar bajaría considerablemente_. Rayos tienes razón!!!.

-bueno Eddy no mires así a bella que la vas a gastar!!! Jajajajajajajajja!!!! Dios tómale una foto, dura más!!! .- VA A MORIR!! JURO QUE VA AMORIR, Y SERA UNA MUERTE LENTA Y DOLOROSA!!! Me sonrojo levemente y parto la mirada. En eso rose ayuda a Emmett a hundirme,

-Lo veo y no lo creo EDWARD ANTONY CULLEN MASEN ESTA SONROJADO, OH DIOS ESTE DIA ES MEMORABLE!!!! Jajajajajajajajajajajja.- en eso todo este "maravilloso" momento es interrumpido por un alumnos de primero, alguien que no me caía mal, pero que ahora va a pasar directamente a mi lista negra debajo de Emmett, encabezándola, Alice y rose. Mike Newton.

-Hola preciosa, soy Mike Newton un gusto.- JAMAS, PERO JAMAS! Espere lo que contesto mi ángel. .- hola Mark y no estoy interesada, gracias.

-!!! .- eso nos saco una carcajada general, dios esta mujer es una caja de sorpresas. Pero a mí se me quito la risa al ver que no se iba y miraba a mi ángel con adoración.

-preciosa cuál es tu nombre?.- bella lo mira con cara de WTF!!! En eso aparece Emmett, quien abraza a bella, y dios nunca he querido ser tanto mi hermano como ahora.

-Newton desaparece ella está conmigo.- pero si tú tienes a la Rubia.- contesta el idiota y Rosalie manda una mirada de muerte.

- seeee!!! La rubia como tú le dices es mi ángel, pero aquí al querubín que tengo aquí es mi hermanita de intercambio, así que ni se te ocurra mirarla, ni de cerca, ni de lejos, ni siquiera pensarla, y mucho menos hablarle, porque sabrás de lo que soy capaz entendiste ricitos de oros??? O lo tengo que demostrar.

Mike trago saliva.- no..o.o..o! no te preocupes, si venía a darle la bien..ve..ve..ni..da no más! Ya me voy adiós bella. .- y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo.

.- la risa de mi ángel otra vez me deja en jaque.- Dios Emmy no pensé que seguías igual. Jajajajajajja!!!!.- mi hermano la mira con cariño y dice.- claro que si hermanita no dejare que cualquier patán se te acerque.

-espero que no lleguemos a ser tan extremos como en Inglaterra.- niega Jasper con una sonrisa en los labios.-

-Oh! Bella tienes tanto que contarnos todas las cosas que hicieron los 4 juntos haya y todo lo que te ha pasado los últimos años que no hemos sabido de ti.- dice Alice aplaudiendo, maldita!!! Así que ella también sabia de la existencia de semejante creación. Mis hermanos me adoran, viva el sarcasmo!!.

-Ok! oK!! Les contare todo con lujo de detalles, pero ahora vamos a clases que no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día de clases!! Ok!!! Oye Rose donde está el edificio de música???.- Dios existe, esto es un hecho!!!

Sonrió y digo.- bella si quieres vamos juntos, yo también estoy en música.- ella me sonríe.- gracias no me gustaría ir sola, ya que no conozco a nadie.-dice ella tímidamente en un susurro.- buenos chicos aquí los dejamos, nos vemos en la cafetería.- digo ya despachando a nuestros amigos, si nuestros porque bella ya es parte del grupo. – ADIOS CHICOS!!!.- les grita bella. Adiós le responden todos.- ADIOS YUYIN!!! Y POR FAVOR NO MATES A NADIE DURANTE LA MAÑANA, QUE NO QUIERO QUE EXTRADITEN A INGLATERRA POR ATENTADOS EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, LA GENTE NO TIENE LA CULPA DE TU TENDENCIA A LOS ACCIDENTES!! .- grita a doto pulmón Emmett haciendo que mi ángel se ponga roja y le levante el dedo del medio! DIOS esta mujer nunca deja de sorprenderme, es tan sexy!!!!! Emmett suelta una carcajada que hace que todo el patio lo mire.

.-Y EDDY POR LAS MANOS DONDE LAS PUEDA VER!!! TE ESTOY VIGILANDO.- me grita y me hace el gesto de los dedos en los ojos, ese que hacen los ratones en la era del hielo 2, idiota.

Le hago un gesto obsceno con mi parte intima y Emmett suelta otra carcajada de esas que te dejan sordo y Alice grita ya entrando a nuestro edificio.- BELLA ERES UNA MALA INFLUENCIA PARA NUESTRO EDDYYYYY!!!

Bella me mira Y SONRIE.- LO SOY??? Pregunta con una mirada tan inocente y una voz tan sexy, que siento mis pantalones achicarse. Dios esta mujer definitivamente será mi perdición!!! ESTO ES UN HECHO!!!

* * *

holaa!!!

bueno lo primero espero que la historia este gustando!!! es la priemera que escribo! :D asi que estoy tratando de hacer lo menor posible.

segundo si es asi! espero que dejen reviews! :D y me den su opinion y que les gustaria leer! bueno eso! ah! y las criticas constructivas tambien valen! :D

bueno contestando a la pregunta de pollito:

pollito no es que alice haya hecho una apuesta con edward, sino es que a mi me encanta ver a una alice adivina que siempre anda a un paso sobre los demas! bueno espero que te satisfaga la explicacion! y espero que te siga gustando la historia!

:D

bueno les deseo a todos felices fiestas!!!

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!! JEJEJEJ!!! AQUI VAMOS 2010!

saludos y felicidad!!

Ioxita!

:)


	4. Chapter 4

Miro a Bella tratando de descubrir, si lo que dijo lo hizo con inocencia o picardía, me pierdo en sus profundas pozas de chocolate y no obtengo ningún resultado, esta mujer es demasiado difícil de leer. Parece que la estoy mirando más de lo que dictan las normas de buena educación, porque aparta la mirada y se sonroja.

Para alivianar el ambiente le sonreí torcidamente y le dije.- Y dime bella, ya tienes tu horario o tienes que ir a buscarlo???.- emm! La verdad es que no, estaba esperando que llegaran tus hermanos para que me acompañaran, es que estoy segura que si iba sola de seguro termino perdida, jejejejejje! Tu hermano no exagera al llamarme yuyin, realmente soy un imán para los peligros, accidentes y demás!!.- dice ella con un poco de vergüenza y humor a la vez.- entonces qué bueno que estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Ella me sonríe y asiente, es demasiado linda para su propio bien. Vamos camino a la oficina de administración por los horarios cuando me doy cuenta que casi todos los alumnos del pasillo están mirando a bella, ya sean hombres o mujeres. Los cerdos de esos patanes la miran como si fuera un pedazo de carne, y las serpientes venenosas la miran con celos y envidia, claro como ella es mil, mil no!!! Millones de veces más hermosa y delicada que ellas, además que vamos juntos, esto es algo jamás visto, yo no me junto con nadie que no sean mis hermanos, mi mejor amigo y uno que otro conocido, pero siempre son hombres. Es que todas las zorras de aquí me ven como si fuera un pedazo de carne, por eso nunca ninguna de ellas ha merecido ni la más mínima de mis atenciones, no como mi dulce bella, ella merece hasta el último de mis alientos, aun que ella si quiere me puede ver como carne. _Soñar es gratis Cullen._

En eso veo que se nos acerca unos de mis amigos, Jacob Black. Él y yo somos mejores amigos, hace 2 años, el llego el año después que mis hermanos se fueron de intercambio, siempre pasa en mi casa asaltando mi refrigerador, si mis padres no contaran con una buena situación económica, estoy seguro que entre él y Emmett ya nos hubieran llevado a la ruina. Dios!!! Si entre los dos comen más que lo que comemos toda la familia en una semana, el es físicamente casi igual que Emmett, en versión morena.

-hola Cu…- Jacob queda como en shock, ok! Aquí hay algo que no me gusta.- ISABELLA???.

- OK! Jake esto es el colmo, no nos vemos hace 3 años y lo único que haces es llamarme por el nombre que tanto me gusta??.- pregunta ella irónicamente alzando una ceja. ¿Será que todos la conocen menos yo? Lo que faltaría es que hasta mis padres supieran de la existencia de mi bellísima bella, eso ya sería alta traición.

En eso él la abraza y da vueltas con ella en el aire y ella ríe como lo hizo cuando Jasper. No me está gustando nada esto. Además porque todos la pueden abrazar y tratar tan cercanamente menos yo, ok! Eso no sonó muy maduro, parezco niño que está a punto de hacer una pataleta. _Muy maduro Cullen, así se muestran tus 20 años. _Arg! Maldita voz, no me basta tener a Alice diciéndome cosas todos días, noooo!! si no que ahora también tengo una voz en mi cabeza que se parece a ella.

Jacob, era mujeriego, bueno como él nos contaba, hasta que después de un viaje conoció al amor de su vida, por así decirlo, y quedo totalmente flechado, desde ahí cambio, ahora aun que tiene a la gran masa de la población femenina de tras, él simplemente las ignora como yo, siendo más amable eso sí. Será que mi ángel es su ángel???, no, no, no!!! Por favor que no sea así.

-Jake bájame, que todos nos están mirando.- como si antes no lo estuvieran haciendo, ruedo los ojos, es qué no se había dado cuenta?

-Lo siento bella, es que te he echado demasiado de menos, por qué demonios no me habías dicho que venias, te hubiese ido a buscar al aeropuerto.- le reprocha, y así yo veo cada vez mas hundidas mis esperanzas, que entre ellos no haya nada.

-sorpresa??? – contesta ella pero sonó mas como a una pregunta.- Isabella estas metida en un gran problema.- y si te dijera que te tengo algo que te encantara???.- Jake la miro como los ojos como platos, como los míos y mi corazón que jamás lo había sentido hasta que la conocí, se rompió.- NO ME DIGAS QUE…???.- bella sonríe con suficiencia, se limita a asentir y decir.- aja!!!

-OH! POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS!!!! CUÁNDO??? DONDE, CÓMO??.- bella ríe contenta por la reacción que ha logrado en Jacob, yo solo tengo unas ganas de irme de ahí. No quiero ver como es su reencuentro.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?? ISABELLA TE EXIJO QUE ME DIGAS.- bella ríe y lo mira con cara malévola, dios si hasta cuando quiere ser mala, se ve sexy. No Edward no puedes pensar así de la novia de tu mejor amigo.

-A ver Jake, y que gano yo si te digo???.- Jacob la mira como calculando algo y después sin previo aviso se lanza de rodilla al suelo y se pone a suplicar, si no fuera porque le esta suplicando a mi ángel, quiero decir su, arg! Demonios, a bella, esto sería gracioso.

-por fi por fi, bellita linda preciosa, de mi corazón la mas magnánima, diosa de las mujeres de buen corazón.- bella mientras tanto esta agarrándose el estomago de tanto reír.- !!!! Hay Jake!!! Jajajajajajajajaj!!!! Si me lo pides así.-

oK! Esto es un hecho yo sobro aquí!! Miro alrededor y veo como todos miran sorprendidos a Jacob, es que no es muy común verlo suplicando a mitad de un pasillo a un diosa. En eso bella habla.

-está bien Jake, creo que exageraste en los elogios, pero te diré.- en eso Jake se para y la mira impaciente.- pero más rato.-

En eso me agarra de la mano para seguir caminando, y la sensación en única, electricidad otra vez, nos miramos y sonreímos. En eso Jake la detiene y le dice.- ya po ya po!!!!.

- Jake era broma, ella está en el edificio de arte, y si está ansiosa de verte, así que anda cuñadito y no hagas esperar más a Nessie que esta mas histérica que tú.-

En eso Jake le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se va corriendo. Me grita.- después nos vemos Cullen, pero el deber llama.-

Y así desaparece de nuestra vista y me deja con una gran duda. Quien es Nessie?? Cuñadito??? Eso quiere decir…?? Se me forma una gran sonrisa, y miro a bella. La cual me mira curiosa. Luego ella mira hacia abajo, sigo su mirada y veo que aun tenemos las manos juntas, y ella se sonroja, la suelto a regañadientes, no quiero que se sienta incomoda. Su cara decae un poco, así que para aligerar el ambiente le pregunto todas mis dudas, que se reducen en este momento a una sola.

- Quien es Nessie????.- ella me mira sorprendida, luego me sonríe más tranquila y reanudamos el paso.- ella es mi hermana melliza, es la mayor, estudia arte y es mucho más linda que yo, es la novia de Jacob.- oh! Dios dulce alivio, un corazón que recién se rompe puede volver a latir, pues el mío sí. Pero dudo mucho que sea más linda que ella, eso es imposible, ella es simplemente perfecta.-

- oh en serio?? Yo soy el mellizo menor de Alice.- en eso ella me mira y sonríe.- pues tenemos algo en común.-

- habrá que ver que más tenemos en común, por lo que veo más de una sorpresa nos vamos a llevar.- le sonrío de lado y la miro intensamente. Ella se sonroja y me encanta ser el causante de sus sonrojos, ella solo se limita a sonreír y decir.- Sip. Habrá que ver.

En eso llegamos a la oficina donde están nuestros horarios. Los pedimos y nos damos cuenta que tenemos los mismos. Dios existe, dios existe!!!!_ Amaneciste con la estrellas de tu lado Cullen._ La miro y digo.-

-bella parece que tenemos los mismos horarios.- ella me mira y me sonríe hermosamente, haciendo que mi ahora vivo corazón, esté a punto de colapsar de un paro cardiaco, luego asiente de forma solemne y dice.-

-parece que me vas a tener pegada a ti en todas las clases, oh! Lo siento quizás ya tienes pareja y..- la corto antes de que se siga ruborizando por su arrebato de palabras, que no representan más que mis deseos, me rio entre dientes, es que no puede ser más tierna.- en realidad Bella para mi será un verdadero placer pasar todas las horas de clases a tu lado.- y las demás también, mañanas, tardes y noches, pero eso lo digo en mi fuero interno.

- en serio? No quiero ser una molestia.- es que esta chica está loca, la miro serio.- Bella tu jamás serás una molestia para mi, jamás.- ella me mira y como que se le desenfocan los ojos y entre abre los labios. Dios! esta mujer es una visión! Me dan unas ganas de besarla, uso todo mi autocontrol, que por poco queda reducido a cenizas, le tomo de la mano y la guío.

Le sonrió, le guiño un ojo y le digo.- vamos compañera, que no podemos llegar tarde el primer día.- ella sonríe y dice.- ok! Compañero, parece que tendremos un año prometedor.

Si bella, este será un año prometedor, donde me encargare de robarte tu corazón, como tú te robaste el mío.

Y sí, definitivamente las estrellas están de mi parte.


	5. Chapter 5

Las clases pasaron rápido con Bella a mi lado. Tuvimos tiempo de conocernos un poco más, y ahora puedo decir a ciencia cierta que ella es la mujer para mí, es simplemente magnifica.

Además de tenemos los mismos gustos, tanto en música, literatura y arte. Lo que descubrí de ella se puede resumir a una palabra, y además de ser escaso hoy en día y único, la hace mas especial, ella es buena, Bella es una buena chica.

Por ejemplo estábamos en clase de historia de la música, cuando entra un compañero, Ben, el es el típico estudiante que se dedica simplemente a eso, ha estudiar, es tranquilo, tiene bueno amigos, viene de una familia modesta que se esfuerza mucho para que al él no le falte nada, en las pocas veces que yo he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con me he dado cuenta que es honesto y responsable, además de no importarle las superficialidades que a la mayoría le interesan, el es feliz y lo único que quiere es terminar rápido su carrera para poder así ayudar más a su familia. Pero claro como en todas partes están los estúpidos que por sus familias tener dinero, se creen con el derecho de venir a humillar a los que realmente se tienen que esforzar por cumplir sus sueños.

Y ahí es donde entra James, el es el ser mas idiota que te puedas imaginar, el que se autonombro el más popular de la universidad, y como decía en este mundo la mayoría son superficiales le siguen el juego, él cambia auto como cambia de zapatos, que decir de las mujeres, para él son meros trofeos y uno nunca es suficiente. En fin, el asunto es que entra Ben cargando sus libros y el muy imbécil de James le pone el pie, haciendo que este tropezara, volaron sus cosas, sus libros y sus lentes, toda la clase se puso a reír como los idiotas que eran. Fui a ayudarle y a reclamarle a James por ser el idiota que era, puesto que para nadie es desconocido que él imbécil me cae como pata en la guata. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que Bella fue más rápida.

Flashback

Estábamos en el suelo junto a Ben ayudándolo, cuando ella ve que él busca sus lentes, los ve y va a tomar para pasárselos, cuando la mano de James los alcanza primero.

-pero mira lo que tenemos aquí, una preciosura, dime qué haces ayudando a ese fracasado, por qué no vienes conmigo y luego podemos salir y no sé, hacer algo interesante??.- Bella se levanta, lo mira levanta la barbilla y dice.

-primero lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo, segundo como puedes hablar tu de fracasados si para sentirte más hombre tienes que andar molestando a personas que tienen cosas más importantes que hacer que fijarse en ti, en ese caso, quién vendría siendo el fracasado ????? Ah! Y por último, por si no te habías ya dado cuenta, no me interesan los patanes con aires de superioridad que necesitan humillar y hacer sentir mal al resto para sentirse bien con ellos mismos. Así que si piensas, aunque dudo que lo hagas, que yo te voy acompañar a hacer algo, como dijiste.- puso cara de estar recordando.- ah sí! algo más interesante después, creo que debes volver a plantearte tu escala de hechos que pueden llegar a suceder y cuáles no, y este es el caso que NO, es la respuesta correcta.- James junto con toda la clases quedo en silencio, hasta que ella fue hasta Ben y le entrego sus lentes.-

-Hola soy Bella, un gusto conocerte.- Ben la miro, luego me miro y yo le sonreí, el se giro y sonrío y le apretó la mano.- un gusto conocerte Bella, yo me llamo Ben.

Fin flashback

Lo que hace esta mujer es único, primero me tiene detrás de sus huesos con solo el hecho de respirar, después hace suplicar a Jacob Black, rechaza a Mike Newton y pone en su lugar a James.

Y ahora henos aquí llegando a la cafetería para comer junto a mi familia, más conocidos como la tropa de traidores, en eso ciento el alarido de Emmett.-

-BELLITA, BELLISIMA, BELLS, YUYIIIIN… ISABELLA MARY SWAN MIRAME O SEGUIRE GRITANDO Y NO TE ESCONDAS DETRÁS DEL DELGADUCHO DE EDDY QUE DE AQUÍ TE VEO.- gritó Emmett muerto de la risa, en eso veo que efectivamente Bella no está a mi lado, miro por un costado y la veo asomando su cabeza por mi costado como al nivel del estomago, ella efectivamente estaba escondida detrás de mí.

- Emmett me pagara cada una de estas humillaciones públicas, lo juro porque me llamo bella Swan, morirá de una forma lenta y dolorosa, le pediré ayuda a jazz, si eso hare.- hablaba ella entre dientes como olvidándose de mí. Luego su voz se volvió más irónica y empezó a hablar como a 100 palabras por segundos. Yo a todo esto estaba divertido mirándola. Ella realmente es linda cuando esta enfurruñada.

-Nooo!!! Si a él le encanta que me ponga como árbol de navidad, claro como a él los tomates no le tienen envidia. Noooo!!! Si ya verá este hombre con complejo de oso súper desarrollado.

Yo a esta altura no aguanto más y suelto una carcajada. Ella me mira como percatándose recién de mí presencia y si es posible se pone a un más roja. Haciendo que yo aumente mis carcajadas, ganándome varias miradas de los curiosos, es que no es muy común que yo me ría en público, ok! Soy un poco serio lo admito. _Solo un poco Cullen??_ Está bien, nunca me rio en la universidad. Bella me fulmina y después se relaja y me dice inocentemente.-

-qué?? A poco no se lo merece, unas travesuritas por aquí, otra por allá, no le hace mal a nadie, cierto???.- y me da otra de sus sonrisas cegados, pero está cargada de travesura. Ok! Esta mujer no para de dejarme en estado atontado, esa sonrisa es a partir de ahora una de mis cinco favoritas. Sí, lo reconozco tengo grabados sus gestos y sus sonrisas. _Dios!!! Te picó fuerte Cullen._ Ok! Omitamos la voz. _No te libraras tan fácil de mi Cullen. _Como decía, dios sus sonrisas, la 5ta en la lista es la amable o también conocida como la tímida, porque muestra la gran persona que es, ya que aunque se sienta incomoda la da y no es falsa, es respetuosa. La 4ta es cuando esta embelesada recordando algo, esa me gusta porque sus ojos también participan como que se pierde en sus recuerdos, brillan. Y yo puedo así ver un pedazo de su alma, la 3ra es cuando está haciendo o ve algo que le gusta, sus ojos brillan con una luz que solo muestran satisfacción y aunque ella no se dé cuenta levanta un lado de sus labios, es como la mía, pero más linda. La 2da es obvio que la que acabo de ver, puesto que muestra a la niña combinada con la mujer y eso es de lo más sexy que he visto. Y la 1ra es de pura felicidad, esa la muestra cuando su corazón está completo, como las que le da a mis hermanos y aunque la voz en mi cabeza lo niegue me la da a mí, cada vez que nos pillamos mirándonos. Como la que me está dando ahora por quedármela viendo embobado. _Contesta Cullen está esperando tu respuesta, no dejes que crea que no tienes materia gris. Que se demore más en darse cuenta de ese detalle. Jajajajajaj!!! _No puedo creer, que la voz de mi cabeza se burle de mí. _Pues entonces contesta hombre._

_-_Tienes razón, es más, yo te podría ayudar, Emmett me debe varias. Así que una pequeña maldad no le haría mal a nadie, que dices cómplice?.- ella me mira y me sonríe nuevamente con la 2da de mis sonrisas favoritas y dice.- me gusta la idea, pero serás mi secuas, estoy a cargo Cullen, jejejejeje!!!.- uf! Con el fin de estar a tu lado seria hasta tu perrito faldero._ Acaso ya no lo eres Cullen??_

-ok! Entonces seremos compañeros de travesuras.- me dice ella pero dándome una sonrisa pícara, ok! Tengo más de 5 sonrisas favoritas.

-EDDY TEDDY DEJA DE ESTAR ACAPARANDO LA ATENCION DE BELLI LELY, QUE NOS LA VAS A GASTAR DE TANTO QUE TE LA COMES CON LA MIRADA.- grita Emmett porque aun estábamos en la entrada de la cafetería.

-Ok! Bella es un hecho Emmett tiene que sufrir.- jajajajajajajajajaja!!Seeeee!!! Pero lo dejaremos para cuando menos lo piense.- dijo ella con voz malévola, SIP ella es mi media naranja. Nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa.

- Hola chicos.- saludo bella, puesto que ya estaban todos ahí, menos Jacob.- hola Bella.- Eddy.- me dicen todos con asentamientos de cabeza, ok! Esto es raro.- ok! Gracias por el entusiasmo.- digo medio en broma y medio serio.-

-es que estamos enojados contigo.- habla Alice, WTF!!! Y ahora que hice.

- Y por qué si se podría saber.- les digo mirando a todos, los cuales ninguno me la devuelve y siguen comiendo. En eso Emmett me mira con indignación.

- qué, qué hiciste?? Ok!! Nos has robado a Bella toda la mañana, además de que no nos has contado lo que ha pasado con James, que feo Eddy!!! Que feo!! Tuve que enterarme por 3ras personas que mi hermanita Belli Lely, es ahora mi súper hermanita maravilla Belli Lely, ósea, no crees que es motivo suficiente para molestarme.- me dijo un Emmett muy indignado y poniendo sus manotas en sus caderas, en una pose nada varonil debo agregar, estaba que me daba un ataque de risa, pero Bella me gano.

-!!!!! Hay Emmyyyyyyy!!!!!jajajajajajajajaj!!!, no conocía tu lado femenino, ah! No espera, si lo conocía, jajajajajajajajajajaja!!!! Me mataste!!! Jajajajajajaj!!! Ya! Emmy teddy, para tu melodrama, estuvimos ocupados con Eddy teddy!.- Y le dio una gran sonrisa, Emmett la abrazo, y le dijo.- Enana eres mi héroe, ninguna chica jamás le había plantado cara al idiota de James, ahora eres mi hermi favorita.- OYEE!!!!.- le reclamo Alice y yo me reí por lo bajo por lo "maduro" de la situación.

Nos sentamos a comer, puesto que nuestros hermanos y amigos ya nos tenían nuestras bandejas listas y casualmente Bella y yo comíamos lo mismo de distintos sabores.-

-Oh! Chicos gracias, como se acuerdan de mis gustos??.- pregunta mi Bella ya con una galleta en la boca, se veía tan dulce.- hay! Belly Belly de algo que no me olvido es que comes la misma basura que Eddy.- contesto Emmett con gracia. Ok! Esto está cada vez mejor.

- OYE!!!!.-reclama mi ángel.- Eddy y yo sabemos lo que es bueno, cierto Eddy?.- cierto Belly lely.- le conteste con humor, en realidad ella podría llamarme como quisiera, si me dijera bombo, corazón, amorcito, conejito y todas esas cursilerías, feliz le sonreiría.-

-ok! Esto sí es injusto, por qué ella si puede decirte Eddy y yo me tengo que conformar con el siempre aburrido Edward?? A ver, A ver, exijo una explicación Eddy Teddy???

-Primero que todo Emmy, llámame por Edward, arto que le costó a tu mama ponerme el nombre y segundo, Bella puede llamarme como quiera.- miro a Bella y ella me sonríe ampliamente.-

-hay!!! Que tiernoooo Eddy tedyy deja que su compañerita Belly Lely le diga como quiera, claro!!! Alta traición Eddy, yo te conozco de mucho antes, me debes lealtad, Belly es una aparecida, trepadora, ladronas de querubines, sin ofender hermi preferida.- bella reía entre dientes y le hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.- en resumen me debes a mí el derecho de decirte como quiera, por antigüedad me lo merezco.- A este punto Bella estaba en el suelo riendo, apretándose el estomago, Alice y Jasper no estaban mucho mejor y Rosalie negaba con la cabeza y se reía entre dientes, yo para que decir estaba azul de tanto reírme.

- ok! Emmett es un hecho, llegando a la casa le diré a Esme que te prohíba ver las telenovelas cebolleras de la tarde, despídete de la gata salvaje y María la del barrio.- jajajajajajajajajajjajaja!!!!.

-noooo!!! No la gata salvaje nooooo!!! Como voy a dejar de ver a Rosaura Ríos y a Luis Mario Arismendi, está muy buena, no me puedes hacer esto, eres un igualado.- jajaajjaajajajajajjajajaajja.- Dios ha este punto yo estaba en el suelo al lado de Bella.-

-ok! Esto ya es suficiente.- dijo una Rosalie con lagrimas en los ojos y conteniendo la risa.

- Emmett compórtate o tu sabes lo que te espera.- Emmett la miro con los ojos como platos y se sentó a comer como si anda.

- anda Belly come, porque si no me lo como yo.-le dice un Emmett con cara de oso hambriento, en eso bella se levanto a la velocidad de la luz y se metió un gran puñado a la boca, yo la seguí y empecé a comer más calmado.

-bueno como no tenemos nada mejor que hacer, que les parece si realizamos una fiesta en la piscina, para celebrar el reencuentro, el inicio de clases y el comienzo de algo grande.- dice Alice y en eso nos mira a bella y a mi.- vamos nos a mi casa!!!!!.- en eso veo que Bella movía los brazos y quería hablar, pero como tenia aun las galletas no podía, yo me estaba entrando a preocupar, hasta que se las trago tomo una bocada de aire y dijo.- yo no voy.

- QUÉ?????.- gritamos todos a la vez.

- es que no soy muy amigas de las fiestas.- ah! Ok! Yo tampoco, pero si ella iba yo feliz.

- Bella te doy dos opciones.- dijo Alice con voz tranquila, pero que se notaba claro la amenaza implícita.

- O vas bajo tus propios pies o vas como costal de papas en los hombros de Emmett, dime es tu elección, yo no te obligare a nada.- Bella la mira con horror y luego busca si hay duda en los ojos de Alice, al no encontrar nada suspira y dice con resignación.

- me gusta caminar solita gracias.

-bien dicho Bella, así me gusta.- dice Alice con una gran sonrisa, luego mira a Emmett y dice.- Haz lo tuyo Emm.- en eso Emmett se para y se sube en la mesa y grita a todo pulmón.

-HOY FIESTA EN LA PISCINA EN CASA DE LOS CULLEN, OSEA NOSOTROS, ASI QUE YA SABEIS QUE LLEVAR NOS VEMOS A LAS 2,30.- y después de eso se escucha un grito general de júbilo en la cafetería, ok! Es un hecho Esme estará "FELÍZ".

En eso llega Jacob tomado de la mano con una chica que es muy guapa, pero no le llega ni a los talones a mi Bella, son muy parecidas, pero ella tiene el pelo color cobrizo más oscuro que el mío parecido al de bella, los mismos Ojos de Bella pero en azules, sigo prefiriendo mis posas de chocolate, la nariz de la chica es un poco más grande y menos respingada, tienen casi la misma altura, pero diría que bella es unos 5 cm más baja, y tienen casi el mismo cuerpo, casi porque el de mi Bella es perfecto, el de ella es lindo, pero no como el de mi diosa.

-hola chicos, qué onda, por qué tanto movimiento??.- pregunta Jacob separándome de mi diosa, sentándose al lado mío y Nessie, porque si mal no recuerdo así se llama, al lado de mi ángel.

- fiesta Jacob, fiesta al estilo Cullen.- contesto irritado porque me separo de mi musa.-oh! Genial! Oigan chicos quiero presentarles a mi novia, ella es Nessie, la hermana mayor de Belly

.- Es un gusto conocerlos.- Igualmente.-contestaron todos con sonrisas en sus labios.

-es un placer nessie al fin conozco a quien le robo el corazón a mi amigo.- le dije dándole la mano.- lo mismo digo.- dijo mirando a bella, ok! Eso me aturdió. Fue extraño. Sabrá algo qué yo no? _No seas tan paranoico Cullen no todo gira en torno a ti, egocéntrico._

Luego de compartir un rato, nos dimos cuenta que nos teníamos que ir a nuestra casa, ya que eran la 1:30 p.m. y teníamos invitados. Claro! Un grupo de borrachos que lo único que quieren es conocer la casa Cullen, puesto que nunca asíamos fiestas en nuestro hogar.

-bueno muevan sus nalgas chicos que la fiesta no se arma sola.- dijo una Alice revotando como si se tratara de una pelota saltarina.

Nos dirigimos a los autos, en eso Bella le pasa las llaves de su monstruo a Nessie y se vuelve hacia mí.

-Y Cullen, crees que tengas un puesto para mí en tu auto?.- me dice dedicándome una sonrisa de niña traviesa, que lo único que consigue es que me quiera tirar a devorar sus labios y no sé qué cosas más, _claro que lo sabes Cullen_. Maldita voz. I hate you.

- ósea, bella me ofende la pregunta, tu lugar es en mi auto, conmigo.- le digo algo más atrevido, ella se sonroja y me toma del brazo. Al llegar veo a Alice apoyada en la puerta del copiloto, la miro y le digo.

- lo siento Alice, pero te vas atrás.- oH! No te preocupes Edward yo me voy atrás.-dice Bella tímidamente.

- no te preocupes Eddy cascarrabias me voy con mi jazz, al cual le encanta tenerme de copiloto, solo venía a decirte, que pases al Supermercado a comprar algo para tomar y para comer, ok! Gracias, adiós!!!.- dijo ella y se fue antes que pudiera mandarla a la mierda.

En eso le hablo la puesta a Bella, ella sube y voy a mi lugar. Entro, la miro y ella dice.

- parece que seremos solo tú y yo otra vez Eddy.- dice ella tomándome la mano. Esta mujer me va a matar, me tense y ella lo mal entendió porque empezó a quitarla, yo se la tome antes de que la quitara y la volví a dejar con la mía.

- SIP seremos los dos solamente.- la miro a los ojos y digo.- Y me asegurare que así sea a partir de ahora.

Ella solo me da una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y mira hacia la carretera.

La conozco hace menos de un día y ya sé que ella es la mujer de mi vida, así que no descansare hasta que sea mía, solo mío, Bella Swan prepárate, porque como que me llamo Edward Cullen, tu también lo serás.

Bella Cullen. PERFECTO.

* * *

Espero que les guste y me den su opinion! :) trato de actulizar lo antes posible. .D

Aquí va la ropa de Bella de este capitulo:

.cl/img/poleron_franela_

.cl/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=./MLA-63605718-shorts-jean-elastizados-colores-y-talles-_JM&usg=__y-HnWGTo3SXVSKHYZkWm4rUQFKw=&h=480&w=640&sz=103&hl=es&start=17&um=1&tbnid=AVwqytvstxdGbM:&tbnh=103&tbnw=137&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dshort%2Bjeans%2Bblanco%26hl%3Des%26sa%3DG%26um%3D1

./2007/03/converse_all_star_

.info/imagenes-productos/RAY-BAN_

ropa Edward.

.info/imagenes-productos/RAY-BAN_

.com/images/products/Shoes_


	6. Chapter 6

Fuimos al supermercado a abastecernos de comida chatarra y cosas para beber. Al llegar tomamos un carrito y nos fuimos a la sección de bebidas. Aun que no saliera mucho si bebía con los amigos. Bella iba al lado mío cantando la canción que sonaba en el supermercado, la cual era mariposa tecnicolor de fito paez, ella cantaba precioso. En eso empezó a chocar su cadera contra la mía y yo río y la acompaño. Al llegar a la sección requerida, le dije.

-y bien que llevamos??.- ella me mira y parece pensar y luego dice.- bueno creo que sería bueno llevar cerveza, hartas, tus hermanos toman como condenados, en serio, jejejeje, y para los juegos mi favorito.- saca una botella de tequila. La miro sonriendo y alzando una ceja.

-OYE! No me mires así, yo no bebo como condenada, ok! Solo que si me preguntas, el tequila es mi debilidad. Jejejejje.- dijo toda sonrojada, como quien reconoce su punto débil.- oK! Bella, si te soy sincero a mí también me encanta el tequila.

- oh! Eddy entonces la lista sigue creciendo (para que se entienda la lista que menciona son de las cosas que tienen en común).- así parece mi querida Bella.- Y ella me sonríe con mi sonrisa favorita nro. 1. Después de llenar un carro de todo tipo de tragos, la tome de la mano y la lleve donde estaba la comida chatarra. En resumen tuvimos que ir a buscar otro carro, llevábamos comida y tragos como para un regimiento, y eso que esto era solo para nosotros, es que con Emmett y Jacob, se nos haría poco.

Cuando íbamos ya de camino a mi casa, ella me dice.

-Oye Eddy pienso que deberíamos pasar a mi casa, para llevarle el traje de baño a Nessie.- Le iba a preguntar donde vivía cuando mi celular empezó a sonar, y no era otra más que Alice.

-Hola duende.- contesto con el manos libres, Bella solo me mira intrigada.

- nada de hola, ponme en altavoz Edward.- dice de forma demandante.

- y para que Alice.- Le pregunto confundido. Bella alza la ceja y yo me encojo de hombros.

- TU SOLO PONME.- me demando con esa voz de "o haces lo que te digo o imaginate tu volvo de rosa", así que, obedecí sin contestar.

- BELLA NO TIENES A QUE PASAR A TU CASA ACÁ, TENGO TODO LO QUE NECESITAS.- dijo ella con tono demandante. OK! Esto me dio miedo, como mierda supo.

- y tu Edward no te cuestiones cosas que no podrás entender, la ignorancia es tu mejor aliado hermanito.- yo miro a Bella y tiene la misma cara de Horror que yo.

- QUE CREIAS BELLA QUE YO, YO!!!! LA GRAN ALICE CULLEN NO ME IBA A IMAGINAR QUE LE DIRIAS AL BUENO PARA NADA DE EDDY QUE TE LLEVARA A TU CASA, PARA ASÍ PODER ESCAPARTE Y NO IR A LA FIESTA?? QUE FEO, QUE FEO.- dice Alice con voz indignada, luego continua con voz pensativa.-SE QUE MI HERMANO NO TE NEGARIA NADA, ÓSEA, AL POBRE LE DICES SALTA Y EL SALTA.- yo quede mirando con horror el celular, tanto se me notaba?? _No eres para nada discreto Cullen, hasta una ambulancia sonando es más discreta que tú._

-Oyeeee!!!!.- le reclamo al teléfono.

- QUÉ??? NIEGAMELO!!! A VER NIEGAMELO. NO PUEDES CIERTO? VISTE!!! ASI QUE EDDY ME TREAS EL CULO DE BELLA EN ESTE INSTANTE A LA CASA O TE DARE CAZA COMO A UN PERRO.- dice ella en tono amenazante que nos puso a mí y a Bella la piel de gallina.- bueno eso era, los quiero adiós!.- dice de forma dulce y corta.

Con Bella nos miramos ambos como con un tic en el ojo, pero ella fue la primera en reaccionar.

- jajajajajajajajajaj! Ok! Eddy eso fue terrorífico.- dice Bella entre risa histérica y divertida.-

-Bella te cuento un secreto, yo siempre he creído que cuando nacimos Alice se cayó de cabeza por eso quedo así.- bella se carcajea ahora. En eso vuelve a sonar mi celular, pongo el altavoz al ver que es Alice.

- EDWARD NO TE ATREVAS A REIRTE DE MI, OH CONOCERAS MI FURIA, ACELERA O SUFRIRAS MI IRA, ADIOS.- yo estaba en shock.

-ok! Eddy tengo miedo, o está loca o realmente tiene poderes sobrenaturales de hada del mal.- dice Bella mirando por todas partes.-

-sabes bella estoy empezando a creer que ese pequeño demonio tiene micrófonos ocultos en mi bebe.- Bella me mira y se ríe.- ok! Eddy, es una opción.-

En eso llegamos a la casa y prácticamente Alice saca la puerta del auto y se rapta a Bella, luego me grita.

- Eddy tu ropa esta en tu pieza y lleva todo para el patio que los chicos no tardan en llegar, y por dios cámbiate RAPIDO.- y desaparece con una Bella lanzándome una mirada de terror.

En eso con la ayuda de un Emmett y un Jacob ya cambiados, llevamos todo afuera. En eso Emmett, Jazz y Jake me acorralar en una esquina, los tres en poses intimidantes con sus brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos, y como son "pequeños" los imbéciles, me tenían sudando frío.

-habla Cullen.- Me dice un Jasper que de verdad daba miedo.- qué quieren que les diga???.

-No te hagas el tonto, cuáles son tus intenciones con nuestra Belli Lely??.- me dice un Jacob bastante serio. Suspiro, me paso una mano por el pelo nervioso y hablo mirándome las manos.

-Estoy enamorado de ella, no me juzguen, se que yo no soy de esos que andan con esas cursilerías, pero en serio, ella llega y da vuelta mi mundo, estoy a su total disposición, si ella me dice que salte, lo hago, si me dice que me tire de un puente yo le preguntaría: " Bella este es lo suficientemente alto?", ósea, no sé lo que me pasa pero no puedo, ni quiero estar sin ella, me tiene desquiciado, loco, enfermo.- suspiro, me remuevo un poco y sigo al no tener respuesta de ellos.

- ahora que la conocí la necesito para poder estar tranquilo, en paz, con ella a mi lado me siento en casa, sé que es ´precipitado, pero ella es la mujer de mi vida, la amo ahora, mañana y para toda la vida. Y si ella no me ve da la misma manera no importa, me conformo en poder tenerla cerca, ser aun que sea, su amigo.- Me callo y los miro. Los tres me miraban con unas enormes sonrisas en sus caras. Bueno todo estaba bien hasta que Emmett abrió la boca.

-Ooooooooooooooh!!! Pero que tierno a nuestro pequeño querubín Eddy Teddy Cupido le ha tocado la puerta, oh! Mi pequeño esta tan grande.- y se seca lagrimas imaginarias, ok! Adiós canal de las telenovelas.

- JA!….JA!….JA! gracias Emmett siempre he contado con que encuentres gracioso el momento en que mi vida sea un caos completo.- le digo con sarcasmo.

-No te preocupes querubín nosotros te ayudaremos a que Bella caiga rendida a tus pies.- me dice Jake ofreciendo un puño para que se lo choque, se lo chocho y digo.

- gracias amigos, en serio, nunca me había pasado algo así antes, así que no sé cómo actuar.- digo serio.

-ósea Eddy… se podría decir que esta es tu primera vez, jajajajajajajajajjajajaja!!!.- el se ríe solo de su propio chiste malo de doble sentido.- Idiota.-le digo.

-ok! oK! No te enojes, pero en serio Eddy si la cagas te mato, olvidare que eres mi hermano y nuestro amigo y te daremos una paliza, Bella es tan inocente como tú y mucho más frágil.- me dijo un Emmett serio.

- preferiría que me cortaran las manos y nunca más volver a tocar el piano, antes de hacerle algún daño a mi ángel.- dije con voz soñadora lo último. Unas risas me sacan de mi ensoñación, los miro y los muy idiotas están tirados en el suelo riendo a boca abierta.-

-Oh! Por dios jamás pensé que vería el día, en que nuestro serio Eddy-no me interesan las mujeres por qué son todas unas superficiales- Cullen suspirar y hablar soñadoramente de una mujer, dios pareces niña, jajajajaja!!.- dice Jacob. Yo lo miro con el ceño fruncido y digo.

-yo jamás pensé ver a Jacob- soy demasiado cool para suplicarle a una mujer-Black estar de rodillas en medio del pasillo delante de toda la universidad humillándose por información ante mi ángel.- le dije con suficiencia, el me mira, se encoge de hombros y dice.

- mi Nessie vale eso y mucho más.- dice con otra sonrisa soñadora.-

-ok! Son un trió de maricas, les traigo chocolate y helado, y se ponen a hablar de sus amores???.- dice Emmett con ironía y estalla en carcajadas.-

-A no me digas que tu no babeas por Rose?.- le pregunta Jasper.

- nop, yo soy hombre, no ando embobado por ahí, como ustedes.- dice Emmett con suficiencia.

-ok! Se lo diré a Rose, a ver qué opina de tus comentarios.- digo y Emmett me mira con verdadero terror, se me tira a las piernas y se pone a rogar.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! EDDY POR FAVOR MI ANGELITO ES UNA SANTA, LA DULCURA HECHA MUJER, PERO SI SE ENTERA QUE YO DIJE ESAS BLASFEMIAS, ME CASTRA ENTIENDES, M-E---C-A-S-T-R-A-!-!-!-!.- Me dice poniendo cara de alguien a quien le acaban de matar a su perro delante de él-

-Bueno le haría un favor al mundo, no creen chicos??.- SIP! Definitivamente.- responden ellos muertos de la risa.-

-pero acaso no quieres tener sobrinos???.- dice el con desesperación. Me encojo de hombros y digo.- aun me queda Alice.-

-Pero no serán tan guapos como los míos.- OYE!!!!! MIS HIJOS SERAN UNOS ROMPECORAZONES.- dice un Jasper realmente ofendido, ok! Están dementes.-

-Sabes Emmy lo pensare, no te prometo nada. Bueno un gusto hablar con ustedes, pero tengo que cambiarme si es que no quiero sufrir la furia de Alice.

Después de la interesante conversación subo a cambiarme, me trato de arreglar un poco y bajo, ya abajo se encuentra nessie con Jacob y este mirándola como tonto, puesto que llevaba un bonito bikini.

-JAKE CIERRA LA BOCA QUE NOS VAS A INUNDAR EL PATIO.- Jake me hace un gesto obsceno con el dedo y sigue mirando a nessie, mientras yo me muero de risa. En eso veo que mi casa parece un centro de entretenciones, ya que pusieron dos camas elásticas gigantes cerca de la piscina, el equipo de sonido ya está instalado, la comida y la bebida también. En eso comenzaron a llegar nuestros compañeros. Así que se inicio la fiesta solo faltaba que bajaran Alice, Rose y mi angel.

En eso escucho un jadea masivo y veo a las 3 chicas faltantes ingresando a la fiesta, se veían preciosas las 3, pero bella realmente me robo hasta el último de mis suspiros.

Es que Alice le puso un bikine en el cual se veía simplemente fabulosa, mi traje de baño se me achico y tuve que tirarme rápidamente a la piscina para calmarme. Salí y la volví a analizar ya más relajado, por el momento, iba con esa tentación de bikini solamente, llevaba un collar onda hippie, una pulsera en el tobillo y mis mismos lentes, que la hacen ver simplemente HOT, esta mujer es el pecado hecha mujer. Ella me ve y se me acerca, llega a mi lado sonrojada y me dice.

-hola Eddy.- yo simplemente me la quedo viendo embobado y estoy seguro que estoy babeando. Ella se sonroja por mi mirada y me sonríe. En eso la voz de Jacob me hace salir de mi ensoñación.

-EDDY SACALE UNA FOTO DURARA MAS.- y rompe en carcajadas, ganándose un golpe de parte de nessie. No es mala idea pienso. _Tienes razón Cullen, no es para nada una mala idea. _Por primera la voz de mi cabeza me encuentra la razón._ Pues soy hombre que querías, además la amamos._ SIP! La amamos.

Logro salir del estado catatónico en el cual me tiene esta mujer y digo.

-Bella estas preciosa, no eso es poco comparado a lo hermosa que te vez.-ella se sonroja y me toma de la mano.- vamos por algo de beber, se da la vuelta para guiarme y… OH! MADRE SANTA, POR TODO LOS SAGRADO BELLA TIENE UN TATUAJE EN LA COLA, SON 3 ESTRELLAS, DOS PEQUEÑAS Y UNA MAS GRANDE AL MEDIO, y si bajo mas la mirada, DIOS ELLA ES PERFECTA SU TRASERO ES PERFECTO, como se sentirá contra de mi… _evacua esos pensamientos Cullen, no queremos que la gente note tu problemita, luego la asustas por lo pervertido que eres_.

Jadeo y me doy cuenta que no soy el único, puesto que todos, y digo TODOS se la están comiendo con la mirada.

_Mía._ Dice la voz en mi cabeza y tiene razón, ella es mía. La pego más a mí tanto que nos podemos tocar.

Ella me mira asombrada, seguimos a la mesa de las cervezas ella y yo nos inclinamos al mismo tiempo y Bella logra sentir mi problemita, jadea. _Dios si serás bruto ahora te dirá que eres un cerdo pervertido._ Lo que hace después me deja en jaque, me pasa una cerveza, luego saca una para sí, y en un movimiento rápido de parte de Bella nos gira en la mesa quedando ambos mirando hacia la piscina donde se encuentra la fiesta. Yo apoyado en la mesa y ella con su espalda apoyada en mí. En una jugada de ataque de parte de Bella, roza "accidentalmente" su trasero en muy hinchado miembro, consiguiendo que se agrande aun mas si es posible, tantos años de castidad me están pasando la cuenta. Yo aprovechando esto, la tomo por la cintura para apretarla completamente a mí para que sienta como me tiene, ella jadea audiblemente. Yo me acerco a su oído, le tiro suavemente mi respiración y le digo con voz ronca cargada por el deseo.

-fuiste sacada de mi infierno personal Bella Swan, solo para volver mi mundo patas arriba.- y ella inconcentemente se restriega contra mí. MOMIRE!! Es un hecho, esta mujer acabara conmigo, más temprano que tarde. Estoy a punto de morderle delicadamente su cuello, cuando siento unos muchos litros y litros de agua caes sobre nosotros, miro y veo que son los imbéciles de mis amigos que me han matado el momento. "familia por eso te quiero".-

-OYE JAKE TENIAS RAZON A EDDY LE SALE HUMITO, LO SIENTO HERMANITOS PERO HABIA QUE BAJARLES LA TEMPERATUNA.- dice un Emmett muerto de la risa.- QUÉ LE ESTABAS HACIENDO BELLY LELY A EDDY TEDDY PARA QUE TENGA UNA CARA DE FRUSTACION QUE NO SE LA PUEDE??? Bella se puso roja a más no poder y se dio la vuelta, escondiendo la cara en mi pecho yo ni tonto ni perezoso la abrace, alzo la mirada y veo como todos los babosos de mis compañeros miran a mí diosa con ojos lujuriosos. Mirándole el perfecto trasero a mi ángel._ Claro como si tu no fueras uno de ellos Cullen_. No importa ella es MIA.

_MIA._ Dice la voz en mi cabeza. Esta será una larga fiesta.

continuara...

* * *

ropa de Bella:

.com/member/girlsbg/articles/1215280/menton+bikini+hot+girls+pictures

.

Ropa de alice y Rose (Alice en de estrellitas y el cafe de rose)

.cl/imgres?imgurl=.com/blogs4/true-friends-rockin/files/zsfij_asos_&imgrefurl=.com/post/2009/06/03/cap-6&usg=__bPhe_ZbZDOKoiUEJBsJ2FsTNdB4=&h=375&w=500&sz=99&hl=es&start=105&um=1&tbnid=rc8XBt_O_2ubbM:&tbnh=98&tbnw=130&prev=/images%3Fq%3Damigas%2By%2Bbikinis%26ndsp%3D18%26hl%3Des%26sa%3DN%26start%3D90%26um%3D1

lentes rose

.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/01/k-fe028380_

lentes alice

.cl/imgres?imgurl=./images/advertisements/2009/05/31/lentes-de-sol-tom-ford-modelo-jaquelin_b367cbf15_&imgrefurl=./fotos-del-anuncio/203298&usg=__tEE9U3BeBisZvHqG65ltg9-jvIQ=&h=345&w=500&sz=50&hl=es&start=28&um=1&tbnid=6tPHCHGlQksfNM:&tbnh=90&tbnw=130&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dlentes%2Bde%2Bsol%26ndsp%3D18%26hl%3Des%26sa%3DN%26start%3D18%26um%3D1

traje nessie y lentes

.

ropas jasper, Emmett y jacob respectivamente

.

traje de baño edward

.com/images/D/BILL_M129GRUS_

.cl/imgres?imgurl=.info/imagenes-productos/RAY-BAN_&imgrefurl=.&usg=__B_JjbjKIewKRZEpUzh-Nk-KFICI=&h=192&w=330&sz=9&hl=es&start=6&tbnid=c58XyqOP-Mo-EM:&tbnh=69&tbnw=119&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dlentes%2Bray%2Bban%26gbv%3D2%26ndsp%3D18%26hl%3Des%26sa%3DX


	7. Chapter 7

La fiesta estaba tranquila, todos estaban alrededor de la piscina tomando en distintos grupos, algunos en la piscina, la música estaba bien, aun que no había nadie bailando. Nosotros estábamos sentados en círculo, cerca de la piscina y cerca de las camas elásticas, estaba mi Bella, al lado Emmett, Rose, Jacob, Nessie, Jazz, Alice y yo. En eso Alice dice.

-esto está muerto, hay que bailar.- mira a Rose, Nessie y Bella, y ellas en su lenguaje "si somos amigas me puedes descifrar la mirada" les dice no se qué cosa, y las tres asienten sonriendo. En eso Bella se para y dice.

- Ok! Hay que hacerlo.- Emmett la mira alerta y dice.

- Bella en serio, tú?? Queremos animar la fiesta, no terminar en el hospital.- Bella lo mira como si quisiera saltarle a la yugular, yo me rio entre dientes, es que es tan tierna tratando de ser amenazadora. En eso ella dice.

-si Emmett yo, y para que sepas he mejorado mi equilibrio, las clases de baile si funcionaron.- Emmett le alza una ceja como dudándolo. Ella suspira y dice.

- bueno en lo referente a que cuando bailo, la vida de nadie corre peligro, lo de caminar y todo eso es un caso perdido, naci torpe y moriré torpe, contento???.- todos soltamos sonoras carcajadas.

-Bueno chicas vamos que tenemos que ir a buscar lo necesario.-dice Rose y ayuda a parar a Nessie, se gira y dice a Emmett.-

-busca lo necesario.- este solo asiente de manera solemne, en eso escucho como Alice chilla, para que se apuren. En eso Emmett se para y nosotros lo seguimos, yo miro a jazz y a Jake y ellos están tan perdidos como yo, así que le pregunto a Emmett.

-Oye Emm sabes lo que van a ser las chicas?.- el dice.

-Por supuesto, acaso no viste la "mirada"??.- los tres alzamos una ceja interrogante.

- eh! No, ósea, sí, te refieres a la mirada "si somos amigas me puedes descifrar la mirada"?.- yo pregunto a lo que él dice.

-SIP! Así que pongámonos manos a la obra.- dice él. Jazz le pregunta.-

- y como sabes lo que significa "la mirada".- Jake y yo asentimos queriendo conocer la respuesta, y Emmett dice como con verdadera indignación.

-Por dios!! Chicos tienen que sacar su lado femenino, como no van a saber lo que significa "la mirada de las amigas", que feo!!!.- ante eso nosotros quedamos en shock, Emmett pasa demasiado tiempo con las chicas.

-ok! Chicos estamos en un punto crítico.- digo con humor.

- necesitamos recuperar a Emmett, necesita algo de testosterona, pasar tanto tiempo con las chicas le ha atrofiado el cerebro.- Alzo un puño y ellos lo chocan conmigo.

- Mañana empezamos con la misión "recuperando los cojones del Oso".- dice Jacob como si se tratara de una misión imposible. A lo que los demás nos reímos.

-bueno Emm, que necesitamos??.- él se gira y dice.

-necesitamos mesas, que hay que distribuir por el patio, las mangueras para regar el jardín y los parlantes.- ok! No entiendo nada, pero si él lo dice, ya que solo él entiende "la mirada", que diablos no??.

-ok! Chicos vamos, que quiero ver que harán las chicas.- dice un Jacob impaciente.

En eso preparamos todo, distribuimos las mesas, Emm arreglo lo de la música, así que el patio se lleno de música prendida, ideal para bailar. En eso empieza a sonar reggeton, la canción "mata mata" de tito el bambino. Y las chicas salen gritando y bailando, se habían puesto, Alice y Nessie unos short de jeans cortísimos, y mí bella y Rose unas faldas cortísimas y sueltas. Se suben a una mesa grande y se ponen a cantar, bailar y saltar.

En eso Emm también se pone a bailar junto a los chicos y yo estoy idiotizado mirando a Bella, esta mujer me tiene estúpido.

En eso Bella toma un micrófono que Emm le pasa y grita.

-wooo!!! Chicas vamos arriba hay mesas para todas, a prender esto se ha dicho.- aja!! Para eso eran las mesas, ok! Que lento me he puesto. En eso miro y veo a todas las chicas bailando en las mesas y sillas, y a los chicos bailando con ellas. En eso cambia la canción a i know you want me de pitbull.- Bella grita y salta hacia mí y dice.-

-WOOO!!! AMO ESTA CANCIÓN!! Vamos Eddy a Bailar, esta la bailamos juntos.- ella me baila y yo la sigo, Dios es tan sensual, ella pega su espalda a mi pecho, yo la tomo de las caderas, ella alza los brazos y los pone en mi cuello, JAMÁS, PERO JAMÁS!! HABIA AMADO TANTO BAILAR. ELLA ES TAN HOT!! _Claro, jamás, será acaso porque ella tiene su trasero en el pequeño Cullen, Cullen?_ Maldita voz. En eso ella se da vuelta y vuelve a poner las manos en mi cuello, yo le pongo una en la espalda y la acerco más a mí. _O al pequeño Eddy??.- _Ambos??. Ella sonríe con diversión y travesura en sus ojos. Y empieza a bajar su cuerpo. Refregando su cuerpo al mío, al subir tiene una sonrisa triunfal a sentir mi notoria erección.

Como esto no se puede quedar así, la giro al más puro estilo cavernícola, y la pego a mi erección, ella jadea, sonrió triunfal al saber las reacciones que tengo en ella, le tomo un brazo y lo alzo para que me tome el cuello. La otra mano le tomo la de ella y entrelazo los dedos y las dejo en su liso y suave vientre. Y la otra en su cadera y me empiezo a mover lentamente al ritmo de la música, Bella es un títere en mis brazos. Le muerdo el lóbulo de la oreja y le susurro.-

-Me tienes loco Bella.- ella tirita en mis brazos, en eso se da la vuelta triunfal y me dice cerca de mis labios.-

-Lo sé.- y con eso se lanza a la piscina. Yo quede marcando ocupado. En eso sale de la piscina, yo por otro lado me tengo que lanzar también, ya que mi erección es vergonzosa de lo notoria que es. Al salir veo que ella está en una de las camas elásticas saltando y tirando agua con la manguera. Insisto, esta mujer me va a matar, ósea, como reaccionarias si ves a la dueña de todos tus delirios saltando tan solo con un bikini y una falda que se le sube y baja dejando ver su hermoso trasero? Y sus senos dios!!! Arriba y abajo, mejor miro a otra parte antes de que tenga que volver a tirarme a la piscina.

En eso veo a mis amigos y están todos medios prendidos o cariñosos por decirlo de aluna forma, ok! Esto es suficiente para bajarme todos los aires lujuriosos, _Por ahora!!_.

La hermana de Bella se refregaba salvajemente en Jake, el cual no puede estar más feliz, aparte ahora se la está devorando. Rayos, quiero que bella me devore. _Cuando las vacas vuelen._

Miro hacia Emm, Dios!! Rose se lo está comiendo, literalmente y está llevando las manos a… Dios!! Evacuando imagen no quiero que se me quede grabado como la novia de mi hermano le mete la mano al traje de baño en público, Dios!! Consíganse una habitación.

Miro a Alice y… he quedado con un trauma de por vida, LA ENANA ESTA SENTADA A HORCAJADAS EN JAZZ Y SE ESTA REFREGANDO SALVAJEMENTE EN ÉL!!, jamás de los jamases los volveré a ver con los mismos ojos, nunca los había visto tan cachondo a todos.

Escucho la risa culpable de todos mis males, veo a bella carcajeándose, saltando y tirándole agua a todos los cachondos para bajarles los humitos. Le tira a un Emmett con un problema bastante visible y a una Rose bastante dispuesta.-

- jajajajajaj!! Para que se te solucione el problema Oso!!.- dice en medio de una carcajada. Él la fulmina con la mirada y le grita.

- Estas celosa, porque quieres que mi Eddy querubín te tenga acorralada en la pared.- y le mueve las cejas, Bella se le suben los colores a la cara. Yo por mi parte no tengo ningún problema en acorralarla contra la pared. En eso le saca la lengua.

-UUUUUUUUUUUUYY!!! BELLY LELY SE QUEDO CALLADITA.- Dice Emmett bastante divertido por dejar a Bella sin saber que responder, luego me mira y grita.- EDDY PARECE QUE TIENES TRABAJO.

Yo por mi parte no se qué decir, feliz me la comería enterita si ella quisiera. En eso bella me tira agua y se tira a ella también, la cual le cae en forma de lluvia, haciendo que cientos de gotas caigan por su cuerpo y se deslicen desde su cuello a sus se… evacuando, terminare explotando solo si sigo pendiente de las exquisitas curvas de mi ángel.

Miro a mi ángel que sigue molestando a mis amigos, de repente ella se queda mirando un punto fijo y alza una ceja con curiosidad, yo la miro y no tengo la menor idea que mira, me iba a dar la vuelta para ver que mira, cuando escucho la peor de todas mis pesadillas.-

-!!!!.- exacto, la zorra number 1, Tanya Denali. Miro a bella y la mira como si la quisiera matar, de repente siento unos brazos en mi cuello, y veo a la garrapata colgada a mí, Tanya llevaba un bikini que no dejaba nada a la imaginación color plateado, parece de aluminio, se ve tan vulgar, si lo usara bella, ufff!!!!

Volviendo al tema es que esta mujer no entiende, si no le he hecho caso desde el primer año de universidad por que tendría que hacerle caso ahora?? La aparto no tan suavemente de mí y le digo.

-Dios! Denali, me llamo Edward, y en tu caso Cullen, deja de acosarme por favor.- y la miro con enfado. Ella por otro lado trata de darme una sonrisa sensual, que en realidad me da asco.

A ver recapitulemos. Denali no es fea, es más, es una de las más guapas de la universidad, no en realidad no es para tanto, el asunto es que es superficial, tonta como puerta, vulgar, no entiendo un "no" por respuesta y tiene la palabra zorra escrita por todos lados, además le dio un encaprichamiento conmigo. Dios la odio.

-hay pero Eddy, acaso no me has echado de menos?.- me pregunta ella con la que debería ser una voz sensual??

-La verdad, no Denali, no te he echado de menos.- Le digo ya con los últimos gramos de paciencia que me están quedando.

-Hay pero Eddy, para que nos engañamos, yo sé que me deseas, tanto como cualquiera de los perdedores de esta fiesta, acéptalo.- ok! Hasta aquí duró mi paciencia. Le voy a responder, y miro en dirección a donde estaba Bella, y ya no está en la cama elástica, la busco y la veo hablando animadamente con un muchacho de tez morena, que se me hace sumamente familiar. Donde lo he visto antes. De repente él le dice algo en el oído y ella se sonroja. _Al parecer Cullen no eres el único dueño de sus sonrojos. _Maldición!!! Ya sé quién es, es el tipo con él cual bailaba para año nuevo. Demonios, en eso ella me mira con curiosidad, creo que es porque mi seño esta fruncido. Siento unos brazos en mi cintura y veo como Bella me frunce el seño a mí, A MI!!! Y se gira completamente a hablar con el chico roba ángeles. Ok! Este fue demasiado.

-Pero que mierda!!!.- exclamo al ver como Tania me tiene aprisionado bajo su abrazo, la aparto para nada suave. Lo siento madre, pero tú me enseñaste a tratar damas, no mujerzuelas.

- Tania déjame.- Le digo ya irritado. Y ella iba a empezar a decir algo.- Pero Eddy….

-Pero Eddy nada, y por millonésima vez, soy Edward.- me la quito de encima y veo que Bella le dice algo al oído al roba futura señora Cullen. Se levanta, mira a Nessie y se encamina a la casa, a lo que nessie la sigue.

Yo me debato y finalmente también la sigo, al entrar a la cocina, la empiezo a buscar, subo a las piezas y las escucho en la pieza de mi hermana.

-Vamos Bella suéltamelo todo, habla!!.- le exige una nessie bastante curiosa. En eso siento como bella suspira. Yo por mi parte no debería estar escuchando. _Vamos Cullen no arrugues ahora, quizás diga algo que nos sirva, y así eliminar al "roba amor de tu vida"._ Eres una cotilla. _A poco tú no quieres saber._ Ok! Tienes un punto.

- si nessie lo amo, Dios! jamás pensé sentir esto, jamás en mi vida lo he sentido ,estoy asustada, y si no siente lo mismo, y si solo me encuentra simpática y algo agraciada.- Dice Bella, y a mí se me cae el mundo, el roba ángeles, se ha robado al mío. En eso nessie bufa y dice.

- por dios Bella yo creo que esta muerto por ti, es solo ver cómo te mira, desde que lo conocí, me di cuenta que te mira como quien ve el sol por primera vez. Y por favor no empecemos con eso de lo poco agraciadas. Mujer eres una de las mujeres más lindas que conozco y me atrevo a decir que un poquito, solo un poquito más que yo, jajajajaja!.- Ahora es Bella la que bufa. Yo le encuentro toda la razón a nessie, es mas no es una de las mas lindas, ES la más linda, mi ángel que ya no es mío, pienso con melancolía.

-pero Nessie no crees que es muy pronto, lo vi por primera vez en persona para año nuevo, me da miedo sentir esto, cuando lo veo creo que mi corazón va a explotar, no pienso con claridad y mi cuerpo me traiciona.- ok! Mi gozo en un pozo, con esas palabras Bella a cavado mi tumba, está hablando del infeliz que la está esperando afuera. Me duele el pecho, siento como pedazos de mi corazón roto me lastiman por dentro, mejor dejo de escuchar no quiero que Bella me vea aquí.

Fui al baño para mojarme la cara y así despejarme un poco, no quiero que ella me vea así, porque aun que ella no me quiera como la quiero, no me alejare de ella, la quiero en mi vida. Como dije antes, aun que sea de amigo, _aun que eso te mate por dentro_.

Al llegar al patio, veo como ya esta bella y Nessie, llego al grupo y bella me mira con preocupación, yo le sonrió para que lo deje pasar, ella solo suspira y se ubica a mi lado. En eso Alice dice.

-Juguemos a algo.- a lo que un Jake muy "prendido" dice.- seeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Pero a qué??.-

-ya seeeee!!! Juguemos a 7 minutos en el paraíso, el paraíso va a ser la casita de las cosas de la piscina.- en cual era como un cuartito del porte de un armario, y sin luz, así que al cerrar la puerta quedaba a oscuras.

-ok! Ubiquémonos en circulo.- dice un Emmett mas que entusiasmado, así que nos ubicamos, Bella a mi lado, al lado de ella él roba ángeles, al lado nessie, Jake, Ángela, una chica súper simpática que si no me equivoco es la novia o va a ser la novia de ben, Ben, rose, Emm, James, Alice, Jazz, y la zorra, perdón Tania, a mi otro lado.

-ok! Las reglas son las siguientes, se gira la botella de tequila, si salen personas del mismo sexo se vuelve a tirar, bueno a menos que quieran entrar.- dice Alice moviendo las cejas al puro estilo Emmett.- bueno si uno de los 2 se opone a entrar tendrá que tomas 5 chupitos de tequila al seco, eso es par que no se nieguen, así que entienden?.- ok! Mi hermana está loca o quiere provocar más de un coma etílico.- y por ultimo e importante, lo que hagan adentro es a libre elección.- dice con voz picara y moviendo las cejas y mirando a Bella, la cual ya esta sonrojada.-

-oK! Empecemos.- dice una rose bastante "animada", Dios! están todos borrachos! Yo he tomado pero aun no estoy tan borracho, prendido sí, pero borracho no, con esos 5 chupitos literalmente muero. Ojala la suerte este de mi lado.

Gira la botella y sale Emm.-

-Ok! Chicos no nos esperen.- dice un Emmett tomando a Rosalie a lo cavernícola y encerrándola en la casita.- Emmett 7 minutos, ni uno más ni uno menos.- dice Alice.-

Ok! Mientras ellos salen nosotros empezamos a jugar un juego trabalenguas.

Ya pasados los 7 minutos, sale una Rose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y bastante sonrojada y con los labios hinchados, y un Emm chascón y llenos de chupones.

-jajajajajajaj!!! Ok! La casita de la piscina esta pasada a sexo, jajajajajaj!!.- dice un Jacob ya bastante entonado. Gira la botella y le sale nessie, y se repite más o menos lo mismo que con la pareja anterior, luego sale ben y Ángela, luego le toca a james. Y le sale Bella. Demonios!!!-

-vamos nena??.- le pregunta el muy idiota, moviendo las cejas. A lo que ella dice.-

-Alice dame mis 5 chupitos por favor.- el maldito roba chica suelta una carcajada.

-choca esos 5 Bells.- a lo que mi ángel se los choca.

James se sienta gruñendo, es el turno del roba chicas, y dios!!! le sale mi ángel, mi gozo en un pozo, dolor!! Mucho dolor!!.-

-vamos Bells.- a lo que ella se para y van de la mano, empiezo a gruñir bajito. Maldita sea, lo único que quiero es sacar a mi ángel de ahí. Estos fueron los 7 minutos más largos de mi vida. Al salir salen riendo, él le dice algo y ella le pega un puño en el hombro. Malditos celos!!! En eso él me mira y me sonríe, yo le gruño, que me viene a sonreír el maldito.

Ahora es mi turno, la botella gira, gira y está a punto de detenerse y ya veo que se detiene en Tania, dios nooo!!!!!!! Te juro que seré bueno!!, por favor!!!! La botella sigue un poco más y se detiene en mi ángel. Gracias dios!!! Empezare a ir todos los domingos a misa. No te arrepentirás.

Yo me paro indeciso, quizás no quiere entrar conmigo… le ofrezco la mano y ella la toma.

- vamos Eddy.- me dice con la más hermosa de las sonrisas que he visto nunca.

-BELLY LELYY!! DEMUESTRA QUE ERES MI HERMANITA, NO ME DESONRES.- Dice un Emmett muerto de la risa, a lo que bella le hace un gesto obsceno con el dedo, jajajajajajaja.

-hey!!! GRACIAS EMMETT POR EL VOTO DE CONFIANZA, PENSABA QUE YO ERA TU HERMANO.-Le digo en broma, a lo que él dice asombrado.-

-Oh! POR DIOS!!! QUE LE HAN HECHO AL CABALLERO DE MI HERMANITO, LO SIENTO EDDY, PERO CONFIO MAS EN BELLY, TU TIENES EL PODER DISCIPULA!!! SEEEEEE!!!!.- dice Emmett Levantando un puño, a lo que ella hace le mismo gesto riendo alegremente.

Nos dirigimos hacia la casita y yo me estoy muriendo de los nervios. Entramos y cerramos la puerta, no veo nada, pero como se que bella está ahí le digo.

-Bella no te preocupes, no te pongas nerviosas, podemos no hacer na…- nada termine de decir en mi mente, ya que siento la mano de Bella en mi estomago bajo, que empieza a subir lentamente, pasa por mi pecho como memorizándolo lentamente con sus manos, yo ante semejantes caricias gimo bajito, siento como me acorrala contra la pared, y sigue subiendo sus manos hasta mi cuello donde se pone a jugar con mis cabellos, yo por mi parte pongo mis manos en sus caderas y la acerco a mí. Ella empieza a pasar su nariz por mi cuello, poniéndome la piel de gallina, sigue subiendo hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja y lo jala suavemente haciendo que mis pantalones se achiquen de golpe, luego me susurra con la voz más sensual que es escuchado en la vida.-

-Si es eso lo que quieres, detenme.- luego continuo rozando con su nariz mi piel, quemando todo a su paso, fue bajando, rozando su nariz con mi piel, llego a mi mandíbula. Fue rozando su nariz por mis labios y luego sentí el cielo, su lengua dio un pequeño toque en mi labio inferior.

Ahí todo se desconecto en mi cerebro, nunca estuve preparado para mi reacción. La di vuelta y la apoye en la pared, pegue mi cuerpo lo más posible al suyo, sentí cada curva de su cuerpo, junte nuestras caderas, tome su carita entre mis manos y la bese, la bese como soñé que haría, la bese con amor, con ternura, con cariño, con admiración, adoración, con millones de sentimientos que estaba sintiendo en eso momento. Si alguien alguna vez dijo que el primer beso es importante, pero no el mejor, que equivocado estaba. Yo me encontraba aquí besando al amor de mi vida, mi primer beso con la mujer que amo y que después de ahora no descansare para que sea totalmente mía. _MIA_.

Bella me tenia abrazado del cuello, y me acariciaba el cabello de la misma forma como yo le acariciaba a ella la cara.

Pedí permiso para profundizar en beso, y ella me lo concedió, Bella no sabía muy bien qué hacer, así que también era su primer beso, yo no era un experto, pero Emmett siempre me dijo que llegado el momento me dejara llevar y eso es lo que hice.

Si antes pensé que estaba en el cielo, Dios! que equivocado estaba, su sabor es un manjar de Dioses, y al tener ese toque de tequila, me hacia besarla frenéticamente. Empezó a faltarnos el aire así que me aleje, le di pequeños besos en los labios y cara, y después puse mi frente con la suya. Iba a hablar cuando nos golpean la puerta, en eso escucho la voz de Emmett decir.

-VAMOS SALGAN YA! SI YA TODOS SABEMOS QUE NO PASO NADA INTERESANTE ADRENTO, ASI QUE DEJEN DE HACER SHOW, A EDDY LE FALTAN COJONES Y BELLY ES DEMASIADO TIMIDA PARA IR AL ATAQUE!! JAJJAAJJAJA!!.- si tan solo supieras Emmett, si tan solo supieras. _Ahora te das aires de grandeza Cullen. _Al salir, preste atención a Bella. Ella iba cabeza gacha y muy sonrojada, estaba despeinada, y los labios hinchados y formaban una hermosísima sonrisa. Dios es afrodita encarnada, una diosa helena.

Quizás no está todo perdido pienso, _esperemos que así sea Cullen, después de probar a esta mujer no hay poder ni humano ni divino para que logres olvidarla, es ella o nadie, entraste al punto sin retorno. _

Me fijo alrededor y me di cuenta que estaban la mayor parte de los asistentes a la fiesta están pendientes de que saliéramos, ósea, que les pasa nunca me habían visto jugar a 7 minutos en el paraíso y salir todo sonrojado, despeinado más de lo habitual, con los labios hinchados y sonriendo como idiota?? _La pregunta la contestas tu o la contesto yo?_ OK! La verdad es que no soy la persona más sociable y comunicativa que existe. ¿¿¿S_olo eso??? Dios si el solo hecho que sonrías ya es un acontecimiento inexplicable, escaso y único._

En eso miro y veo a Emmett en shock y grita jadeando.-

-OH! POR DIOS!!!! OH! POR DIOS!!! NUESTROS QUERUBINES ESTAN CRECIENDO!!!! EDDY ACABA DE DAR SU PRIMER BESOOOO, QUE TIERNO!! Y ES EL PRIMERO DE BELLY LELY TAMBIEN!! A QUE NO ES TIERNO. JAJAJAJAJAJAAJ!! AUCH!!! Rose por qué me maltratas??- dice Emmett después de destruir mi momento de gozo, cuando rose lo golpea por "discreto", viva el sarcasmo!! Miro a Bella y esta roja a más no poder y no me sostiene la vista, se sentirá culpable??

-Bella tenemos una conversación pendiente con la pixie, así que no pienses en escabullirte.- Le dice Rose a mi ángel y Alice asiente con una enorme sonrisa mirándome a mí y luego a bella y así durante un rato, no se mareara??? Luego se detiene en mi y su sonrisa se enancha si es posible y la mía se hace igual o más ancha, contestando así su pregunta no formulada.

Bella ante eso solo gime y pone cara de mortificación, dios! es tan expresiva, tan linda, tan …, tan… UNICA!!!

-ok! Ok! Continuemos, ya es bastante tarde y solo queda para un turno y le toca a la zoo… perdón a Tanya.- dice Alice inocentemente.

Tanya gira la botella y yo encomiendo a todos mis santos o más bien a todos los que recuerdo para que no me toque con ella, puesto que el salir no me puedo tomar los tequilas, literalmente paso al patio de los borrachos y no quiero que bella me vea así.

Escucho un jadeo colectivo y me pregunto qué paso, miro a Bella que me mira asustada, luego miro a mis amigos y todos tienen expresiones parecidas a las bella, bueno menos Emmett que me mira burlón, ok! No entiendo nada!! Llego a Tania y tiene una enorme sonrisa, me da un escalofrió, esa sonrisa da miedo!! Ok! Tengo una baja idea porque esta tan feliz, miro despacio hacia la botella y sé que mi cara demostraba puro terror, LA PROSTITUTA BOTELLA ME ESTABA APUNTANDO A MÍ!!!! POR QUEEE DIOS!!! SI YO HE SIDO BUENO!! UN BUEN AMIGO, UN BUEN HERMANO, UN BUEN HIJO. POR !!!

Lo único que sale de mi es un gemido ahogado y Emmett estalla en carcajadas. Insisto! Siempre tendré a Emmett para meterme el dedo en la yaga.

Ok! No me queda más opciones, entro y me expongo a una violación o me quedo y tomo esos 5 chupitos, quedo borracho y de igual manera me expongo a una violación.

Creo que lucido podre afrontarlo mejor.

-vamos Denali.- le gruñí, a lo que Tania soltó un gritito ahogado y aplaudió, me pare, no le ofrecí la mano ni nada me dirigí directamente a la casita, ella llego corriendo alcanzándome. Estaba de un humor horrible, aparte no ayudaba mucho los gritos de Emmett y del resto de nuestros amigos. Lo último que veo antes de cerrar la puerta es la cara de angustia de Bella.

- muy bien Denali seré claro y directo mantente en tu esquina, no me hables, ojala ni respires, no te quiero cerca de mí, así que mantén tu espacio.- le digo con voz severa.

-Pero Eddy!! Por qué niegas lo que sientes, yo sé muy bien que tú querías esto tanto como yo, deja que te demuestre lo que es una mujer de verdad.- dice ella con voz melosa, que ni un pelo me mueve.

-ni se te ocurra tocarme, acércate solo un centímetro y veras de lo que soy capaz.- digo en tono amenazante, luego añado.

-además sé lo que es una mujer de verdad, no necesito una guía para reconocerla.- la escucho bufar exasperada y dice con su voz chillona.

-es por esa cierto??, por esa con cara de nada, la tal Isabel.- dice ella con furia.

-su nombre es Isabella, y sí es por ella.- digo enojado, como se le ocurre nombrar a mi ángel con su boca sucia y más confundir su nombre, bueno que más se le puede pedir a una persona que utiliza el 0,0000001% de su cerebro?

-ni siquiera es bonita, no tiene gracia, es desabrida, común y corriente, ella no es mujer para ti Eddy, ni para nadie, es una simplona, tú necesitas una verdadera mujer, ella es una zorra con cara santa.- dice ella, ok!! Como se atreve. Le iba a decir sus cuantas verdades, pero ella sigue con su monologo.

-no entiendo es tan aburrida, es una cualquiera, una más del montón, no entiendo como tiene a toda la universidad pendiente de ella.- ok! Eso no me gusto.- Isabel para arriba e Isabel para abajo, llego a la universidad y lo único que escucho es su nombre escapar de los labios de los hombres, que es un primor, que es un ángel, y bla, bla, bla. Si no es más que una zorra en piel de oveja.- dice ella exasperada.

-ok! Tanya cállate, no permito que hables de ella, ella es mil veces más mujer que tu, que no es bonita y que es simplona? Por dios! que equivocada estas, ella es la mujer más linda que he visto en mi vida, además no soy el único en pensarlo como ya has dicho, así que no creo que la población masculina este tan perdida. Además es una dama en todo el sentido de la palabra, algo que no se puede decir de ti. Así que no permito que hables así de ella. Vuelve a decir su nombre acompañado de tus venenosas palabras y me olvidare que eres mujer, me entendiste.- le dije entre dientes conteniendo mi enojo.

-pero Eddy yo te puedo enseñar muchas cosas que esa niñata no.- dice ella lanzándose a mi cuello, la aparto bruscamente y ella me araña el cuello y el pecho cuando me quito de encima, que ni crea que me voy a dejar. Maldita zorra eso me va a dejar marcas.

-en tu vida me vuelvas a poner tus garras encima, que no respondo.- la amenazo directamente y salgo.

Al salir me sobo donde Tania me rasguño, veo que todos están mirando. Miro a Bella y ella me devuelve la mirada con alivio, pero luego veo que mira donde me estoy sobando y arruga el seño, después mira hacia mi espalda y su mirada cambia a entendimiento y finalmente a desilusión con dolor. En eso ella le dice algo al roba ángeles. Y se paran.

Yo bajo la mirada donde ella miro y veo que vio mis marcas, luego miro atrás y veo a Tania sonreír con suficiencia, venia con la cara roja, por la discusión, y el pelo revuelto, pero que mierda!!!. Maldita zorra desde afuera pareciese que nos hubiese sacudido la pasión. Dado que yo también estoy rojo y con el maldito arañazo que la zorra me hizo.

Bella debe pensar que me involucre con Tania, Dios! como paso esto en menos de 7 minutos??.

Me apresuro a llegar a donde están y todos me fulminan con la mirada. Y alcanzo a llegar al ver que bella se está despidiendo.

-Bueno chicos yo mejor me voy, nos vemos mañana en la universidad. Seth vamos nos.- el roba novias, mejor conocido como Seth asiente.

-pero Bells.- empieza a decir Emmett, pero Bella lo corta dirigiéndose a Nessie.

- Nessie si quieres quédate, yo me voy con Seth, te dejo mi camioneta.- dice Bella con voz monótona, sin vida. Se despide de mis hermanos con fuertes abrazos. Se gira hacia mí y me mira a los ojos, esos ojos que siempre están tan expresivos, estaban vacios, sin vida, me produce un fuerte dolor verla así, le voy a explicar, pero ella dice con la voz más fría que le escuchado nunca.-

-Adiós Edward.- con eso se gira, y a mí es como si me clavaran una daga en el corazón. Le toma la mano a Seth y se van caminando, yo veo como todos los babosos se la quedan mirando. La llamo, pero ya no me contesta.

Miro a mis hermanos y todos me miran con reproche. Miro a nessie y es como si me quisiera saltar a la yugular. Miro a Tania y le digo a la muy zorra que esta sonriendo.-

-MALDITA ZORRA! ESTA ME LA PAGAS.- todos los que me escucharon se quedaron en shock, ya que yo no soy propenso a mostrar mi temperamento en público y nunca me he referido así a una mujer.

No tenía tiempo para explicaciones o decirles algo, Salí a buscar a Bella, al salir, la vi poniéndose un casco y salir con el chico en su moto. Llegue tarde.

Entro a la casa y me voy directo a mi habitación, no estoy para fiestas ahora.

Tengo que arreglar todo este enredo que provoco la Zorra de Tanya. Pero cómo??. En eso escucho la puerta de mi pieza miro y veo a mis hermanos junto a Nessie y Jacob, ya no tenían la mirada fulminante, sino más bien de preocupación.

-necesito su ayuda.- fue lo que dije antes de contarles todo lo que paso con Tanya.

Hola!!!

Primero agradecer a todas que se dan el tiempo de dejarme comentarios!! Eso me dice que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal! Muchas gracias, espero que la historia les siga gustando.

Disculpen la demora, pero he estado super ocupada!! Estoy en mi casa de empleada domestica en las mañanas, por que mi mama esta estudiando para sacar otro titulo. Y en las tardes me dedico a la piscina con mis hermanos.

Asi que disculpen! Pero ahora subo este capi que son como 2, lo subo entero como disculpa a la demora!!!

Espero que les guste!!! Espero artos comentarios!!!

Ah! Y si no entienden lo de la "mirada" es algo que se me ocurrió debido a que con mis amigas siempre nos comunicamos de esa forma, onda no hace falta hablar para saber lo que la otra planea. Y me pareció divertido comentarlo ya que siempre mis amigos quedan perdidos y ellos le pusieron la mirada de las amigas o mas conocida como "si somos amigas me puedes descifrar la mirada".

Lo otro maldita zorra embustera de Tanya!!!! Pero ya recibirá su merecido.

Bueno eso, espero que les guste.

AH!! Y los link de la ropa de la fiesta ya están en mi perfil!!

Chaito!! Que estén bien!!

Saludos!

:D


	8. Chapter 8

Ahora heme aquí llegando al instituto junto a Alice y Emmett. Ojala lo de hoy sirva para algo, aun que sea logre que me vuelva a ver que como la persona que soy.

Lo bueno es que tengo a mis amigos y familia de mi parte, no sé qué haría sin ellos. Aun recuerdo la conversación de ayer.

Flash back

En eso escucho la puerta de mi pieza miro y veo a mis hermanos junto a Nessie y Jacob, ya no tenían la mirada fulminante, sino más bien de preocupación.

-necesito su ayuda.- fue lo que dije antes de contarles todo lo que paso con Tanya.

Al terminar el relato todos tenían diversas expresiones. Alice, nessie y Rose tenían la cara de que en cualquier momento partirían a buscar a Tanya para sacarle cada uno de sus cabellos teñidos con pinzas de cejas.

Jacob y Jasper tenían cara de incredulidad e ira, pero el que llamo mi atención fue la de Emmett, estaba entre la consternación y una expresión parecida a la de las chicas.

-ok!! Quien lleva las pinzas?- pregunta un Emmett decidido a las chicas. Si, es definitivo, Emmett pasa mucho tiempo con ellas. Si fuera otra la situación, me hubiese reído.

-yo, la haremos pagar.- dice Alice. Luego alza el puño y las chicas y Emmett lo chocan. Insisto, si fuera otra la situación, esto hubiera sido gracioso.-

-PINZAS???.- preguntan Jake y Jazz. Yo los miro y digo.- mejor no pregunten.

-oigan después piensan en eso.- les digo iba a continuar pero Rose me paro.-

-DESPUÉS!!!!.- Exclama indignada.- NOOO!! YO LA MATO, AHORA, MALDITA PERRA, ZORRA, RAMERA, PROSTITUTA, IGUALADA.- Ok! De ahí saco las palabras Emmett.- GOLFA, SUCIA, FACIL, TREPADORA, BATACLANA, VULGAR, MACABRA, QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES PARA HACERLE ESO A MI BELLY, MALDITA ARPIA!!! YA VERA QUIEN ES ROSALIE HALE DE CULLEN, ESTO ASI NO SE QUEDA, QUIEN SE METE CON MI HERMANITA BELLY SE METE CONMIGO, A NOOO, UGRRR QUE RABIA!!!!

OK! Estoy totalmente sorprendido, ahora sí que lo he visto y escuchado todo, nunca pensé que Rose quisiera tanto a Bella para tener ese sentimiento tan maternal con ella, eso sigue demostrando que bella es una persona especial, si fue capaz de penetrar el duro corazón de Rosalie, no es que ella sea mala o fría, simplemente que ella, con pocas personas tiene esa pasión, y es solo con nosotros, bueno mas bien, con Emmett, Jazz y Alice.

-QUE SE CREE ESA ZORRA, NO ESTA ME LAS PAGA COMO QUE SOY RENNEESME CARLIE SWAN DE BLACK, BELLA ES LA PERSONA MAS ESPECIAL QUE CONOSCO Y NO ES PORQUE SEA MI HERMANITA, PERO ELLA ES TAN DULCE, SIMPATICA, DESINTERESADA, HONESTA, AMOROSA, CARIÑOSA, TIMIDA, SIEMPRE PONE A LOS DEMÁS ANTES QUE A ELLA, ES JUZTA, ELLA NO ES CAPAZ DE LASTIMAR A NADIE, A MENOS QUE SEA POR DEFENDER A OTROS. QUE RABIA ESA ARPIA SE ACABA DE IR DIRECTAMENTE A ENCABEZAR MI LISTA NEGRA.-dice una nessie bastante furiosa, Jake la abraza para calmarla. Eso logra tranquilizarla. En eso miro a Alice que parece un tomate de lo roja que esta, parece que va a explotar, Jazz la mira con cautela.-

-AAAAAAAAAAAARG!!! PUTAAAA DEL DEMONIO!!!! NO LA MATO PORQUE ESO ES DEJARLE UNA SALIDA RAPIDA, ELLA SUFRIRA Y SERA LENTO Y DOLOROSO. LA VENGANZA NO SERA HOY, QUIZAS MAÑANA TAMPOCO, PERO SERA Y SERA PEOR, PORQUE NO SE LO ESPERA, OH! SIII!! SUFRIRA! Y DESEARA NUNCA HABER NACIDO. MALDECIRA EL DÍA EN QUE SE METIO CON MI HERMANITO Y EL AMOR DE SU VIDA.- dice Alice de forma macabra y hace que yo me ponga rojo, no es muy cómodo que tu hermana diga enfrente de la hermana de Bella que ella es el amor de mi vida.

Con eso confirmo lo que siempre he sabido, SIEMPRE ESTAR DEL LADO DE ALICE Y QUE JAMÁS HACER ALGO PARA GANARTE SU ODIO. Es que la enana realmente da miedo y jamás en mi vida me había asustado tanto, ni siquiera esa vez que con Emmett le manchamos con pintura todos los vestidos y accesorios de su muñeca favorita Rosita Bonita. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda al recordar las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

Todos la miramos asustados. Jazz es el primero en recomponerse, se aclara la garganta y dice.-

-oK! Tenemos un punto, el cual es que lo que hizo Tanya no se quedara así. Ahora lo importante, qué hacer para arreglar todo el enredo que hizo la cabeza de aire esa.- lo ultimo lo dice entre dientes, ya que aun que no es el más expresivo, es mi mejor amigo y me he dado cuenta que quiere a Bella tanto como Emmett o Rosalie.

- chicos para eso les quiero pedir ayuda, tengo una idea de lo que hare, pero necesito su ayuda.- les digo, y a continuación les cuento mi plan.

Al terminar todos parecían conformes. Bueno Emmett tenía que estropear el momento.-

-UYYY!!! QUE LINDOOO!!!! JAZZ!!! REFRESCAME LA MEMORIA QUIERES!! QUIEN DIJO QUE JAMÁS DE LOS JAMASES, SE DEJARIA ATRAPAR POR UNA MUJER?? NI MENOS, QUE ESTARIA EN SUS MANOS Y HARIA CURSILERIAS POR ELLA??.- Dice Emmett en todo de burla.

-QUIEN PODRA SER?? NO SE, ALGUNA IDEA?? QUIEN PROCLAMABA A LOS 4 VIENTOS QUE JAMAS SE EXPONDRIA POR UNA MUJER???.- dice Emmett entre burlón y sarcástico.

-MMMM!!! NO SE EMM, A LO MEJOR EL MISMO, QUE DIJO QUE REBAJARSE ANTE UNA MUJER ES PONERSE EN SUS MANOS, ONDA ENTREGAR LA CABEZA EN BANDEJA DE PLATA, DARLES EL CONTROL DE TU VIDA?? EL QUE DIJO QUE JAMAS UNA MUJER LO DOMINARIA QUIZAS???.- Dice jazz sarcásticamente, siguiendo el juego de Emm. A este punto todos están rojos de la risa.

-ok! Ok! Lo reconozco, me lo merezco, pero todo eso lo dije antes de conocer a Bella, y SÉ que gracias a conocerla, me tendré que tragar muchas de las cosas que les he dicho por ser unos dominados, pero no me importa, que por ella haría eso y mucho mas, y si por ganarme su perdón y lograr que aunque sea ser su amigo, tenga que salir en cadena nacional disfrazado de un oso gigante de los cariñositos, no lo duden que lo haría sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.- digo bastante serio y viendo como todos me miran sonriendo.-

- eso es todo lo que queríamos escuchar.- dice Alice bastante contenta y mirándome con mucha alegría.

-Entonces están conmigo??.- les pregunto, a lo que Jacob dice.-

-Mañana pondremos el plan "hacer que Bella Lely no crea que Eddy Teddy es un calenturiento perseguidor de imitaciones baratas de barbies".- dice Jacob y yo ruedo los ojos, mi amigo jamás madurara.

-UNO PARA TODOS!!!.- grita Emm poniendo su mano al centro.- Y UNO PARA TODOS.- gritamos todos al poner nuestras manos junto a la de él.

Fin del flash back

Así que aquí estamos esperando a los chicos. Miro y veo que Bella aun no llega. En eso llegan los Hale y Jacob.

-Cómo estamos para hoy?.- nos dice Alice desde el cuello de Jazz, después de los respectivos saludos.

-hoy! Mi hermanita sabrá de lo que es capaz un Cullen por la mujer que ama.- dice un Emmett mirando con Amor a Rosalie, la cual le sonríe tontamente.

En eso veo que viene monstruosidad de auto que tiene Bella. Se estaciona lejos de nosotros. Veo a Nessie despedirse de ella, bajar rápidamente y viene hacia acá.

Bella se baja lentamente, Dios! es tan hermosa, aunque se ponga un saco de harina encima se seguiría viendo como un ángel!! Anda con unos jeans pitillos blancos, converse, una polera de pabilos blanca, un pañuelo en el cuello y un chaleco delgado del color del pañuelo.

Se apoya en su camión sola. La quedo mirando y ella me devuelve la mirada, otra vez este dolor en el pecho, pues su mirada esta vacía, me mira fríamente y me propongo a mi mismo hacer que sus ojos vuelvan a brillar con esa luz propia, solo de ella.

Me voy acercar a hablar con ella, pero en eso veo como llega la moto del roba ángeles. Se baja y se dirige hacia ella, se saludan con un beso en la mejilla y se encaminan hacia nosotros, yo a todo esto no le quito los ojos de encima. Pero Bella ya, no me mira.

-Hola chicos.- dice Bella con una sonrisa tan forzada como cuando a Emmett mamá lo obliga a comerse sus vegetales, y si! Él aun tiene problemas con eso. Los abraza a todos. En eso me mira fríamente y dice.

-Cullen.- y hace un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo, el roba novias hace lo mismo.

-bueno chicos nos vemos que tengo que acompañar a Seth a buscar su horario, ya que es su primer día, nos vemos.- y con eso se va del brazo de él. Celos, dolor, angustia, pena. Todo eso y más estoy sintiendo, todo por la zorra de Tanya.

-no te eches a morir Edward todo se solucionara hoy, ya verás.- dice Alice abrazándome. Todos me dan su apoyo. Luego nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases.

El día transcurrió de forma lenta, no como ayer. No, ya que hoy ya no tenía a Bella a mi lado, ella se sentó con Seth más atrás. La mire durante todas las clases, no me pude acercar a hablar con ella. Ya que tenia a la lapa pegada a ella, Dios!!! Ni para ir al Baño! Ese es peor que Alice con Jasper, estuvo pegado como una garrapata.

Bueno, ahora me encuentro preparando todo para sorprender a Bella. Estamos en la última hora antes del almuerzo. En clase de canto, el profesor siempre la primera clase, hacia cantar a alguien al final de esta. Ya que, la clase se desarrollaba en una especie de mini teatro. Yo nunca he cantado, puesto que el profesor conoce mi potencial. Pero hoy, le pedí de favor que me dejara cerrar la clase. Así que aquí estamos Alice, Rose y yo preparándonos para cantar, ellas van a ser mi coro.

Las miro con pánico en mis ojos y les digo.-

-y si no le gusta, y si cree que es una farsa??.- ellas me miran con ternura y rose me dice.-

-Edward no vas a dudar ahora, canta con el corazón y veras que todo saldrá bien.- yo le sonrió, en eso escucho al profesor que nos va a presentar.

-Bueno como todos saben, todos los años, uno de ustedes es escogido al azar para que cierra la clase con una canción, pero este año tenemos un voluntario. Así que sin más preámbulos, dejo con ustedes a Edward Cullen.-

Es la hora. En eso los chicos se encargan de las luces, dejan en teatro con una tenue luz y me ponen una para enfocarme bien, entro con mi guitarra negra y me siento en el banquillo que hay en el centro del escenario, las chicas se ubican más atrás y a mis costados. _Ok! Cullen es ahora o nunca, no te hagas el cobarde ahora! Se hombre, haznos machos, estamos juntos en esto!!!!._ En eso miro a Bella, la cual me mira con curiosidad. Verla es todo lo que necesitaba, luego de mirarla a los ojos digo.

-Esta canción que es de mi autoría, va dedicada a una chica que desde el primer momento que escuche su risa me paralizo, hizo que sintiera por primera vez a mi corazón, al perderme en sus ojos me lo robo sin siquiera darme cuenta y al estar en sus brazos llegue finalmente a mi hogar, al lugar donde debo estar para estar completo.

En eso toco los primeros acordes y empiezo a cantar, sin apartarle los ojos de encima.

DEJAME DECIR QUE TE AMO

NO COMO LO DICEN TANTOS

NO POR PRESUMIR DEL POETA

CONSIENTE ESTOY QUE NO SOY TU META

SOLO QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE TE AMO.

La miro y ella está con los ojos como platos, ahora sus ojos son expresivos, como me gustan, en ellos veo sorpresa, incredulidad, ternura y algo de esperanza?? _Reza Cullen para que sea eso._

DEJAME DECIR QUE TE AMO

ES MI CORAZON QUIEN TE HABLA

NO ESTOY INVENTANDO UN CUENTO

NI TÉ OFRESCO TODO EL FIRMAMENTO

SOLO QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE TE AMO.

Ella sonríe levemente y se le empezaron aguar los ojos. Yo le sonrió levemente también y trato de que mis ojos reflejen todo el amor que siento por mi ángel.

DEJAME CRER POR UN INSTANTE QUE YO SOY TU DUEÑO

AUNQUE SUFRIRE CUANDO DESPIERTE Y TODO SEA UN SUEÑO.

UOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

DEJAME (Yo y luego bis las chicas)… ACORTAR LAS DISTANCIAS, DESAHOGAR MIS ANSIAS

DEJAME(Yo y luego bis las chicas) … SER ALGO VALIENTE Y BESARTE DE REPENTE

DEJAME(Yo y luego bis las chicas) … CRITAR LO QUE SIENTO TE LO JURO NO MIENTO

DEJAME(Yo y luego bis las chicas) … DARLE VIDA A MI SUEÑO AUNQUE NO SEA TU DUEÑO

DEJAME…

Bella me mira con admiración y tiene una sonrisa en sus labios, una llena de promesas, por sus mejillas caen silenciosas lágrimas.

DEJAME DECIR QUE TE AMO

AHORA QUE YA ESTAMOS SOLOS

Y QUITA ESA CARA DE MIEDO

SOY CAPAS DE CONTROLAR MI FUEGO

SOLO QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE TE AMO.

DEJAME DECIR QUE TE AMO

DESPUÉS YO PODRE MARCHARME

NO QUIERO COMPROMETERTE

SÉ BIEN QUE NO PUEDO TENERTE

SOLO QUIERO QUE ENTIENDAS QUE TE AMO.

Esta parte la escribí para que no se sienta presionada, solo Dios sabe todo lo que siento por ella, pero si no corresponde mi amor, no importa, solo quiero que lo sepa.

La miro y ella está con el seño fruncido, me la puedo imaginar pensando el porqué de esta parte.

DEJAME CRER POR UN INSTANTE QUE YO SOY TU DUEÑO

AUNQUE SUFRIRE CUANDO DESPIERTE Y TODO SEA UN SUEÑO.

Cantando estiro una mano como queriendo tocarla, aun que sea en la distancia, veo que ella empieza a levantar el brazo, pero algo la detiene.

UOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

DEJAME (Yo y luego bis las chicas)… ACORTAR LAS DISTANCIAS, DESAHOGAR MIS ANSIAS

DEJAME(Yo y luego bis las chicas) … SER ALGO VALIENTE Y BESARTE DE REPENTE

DEJAME(Yo y luego bis las chicas) … CRITAR LO QUE SIENTO TE LO JURO NO MIENTO

DEJAME(Yo y luego bis las chicas) … DARLE VIDA A MI SUEÑO AUNQUE NO SEA TU DUEÑO

DEJAME…

Al terminar la canción bajo la vista y las luces se prenden, esta es mi oportunidad.-

-bueno esta canción como ya dije es para la dueña de mi corazón, es para mi hermosa.- pero quedo con las palabras en la boca ya que Tanya grita.-

-OH!! EDDY, CORAZON ESTO HA SIDO HERMOSO, NO ERA NECESARIO ESTO PARA DECLARARTE, YO TAMBIEN TE AMO BOMBON.- whats!!!! Que se fumo esta?? En eso miro a Bella y sale corriendo, detrás de ella sale Seth. Yo sigo en shock en medio del escenario, mis compañeros no se han dado cuenta de nada aplauden y vitorean eufóricamente. Rosalie me saca del shock.-

-AH!!! NO!! AHORA SI QUE ESTA SE MUEREEEE!!! PREPARATE PARA HACERLE UNA VISITA A TUS ANTEPASADOS ZORRA!!! .- Y se lanza a dar caza a Tanya la cual sonríe con malicia, luego la cara es de puro pánico. Rosalie está a punto de atraparla cuando es detenida por un Emmett, que se ve que feliz apoyaría a su novia, si no fuera porque hay profesores presentes.

Alice me saca de mi estado catatónico.-

-Edward ve por Bella, esta sí que la zorra la pagara con sangre, pero no ahora.- dice ella con odio en la voz, yo la miro como si me estuviera hablando en chino, ya que aun estoy en shock. Ella me mira exaspera y me grita.

- QUEEE!!! HABLO CHINO ACAZO!! VE POR TU MUJER!!! MUEVE EL CULO CULLEN!!!.

En eso salgo corriendo donde Bella y me imagino que está en un lugar tranquilo donde nadie la busque. La biblioteca. Corro hacia ya entro y… la perdí!!

Bella estaba abrazada a Seth, dándome la espalda, el al verme me fulmina con la mirada y la aprieta mas contra él. Yo me siento a morir, así que empiezo a retroceder. Al salir de la biblioteca me voy corriendo al estacionamiento, no quiero seguir aquí.

Al llegar me topo con Emmett el cual al ver mi cara de profundo dolor se me acerca.

-que paso, hablaste con ella???.- yo lo miro y siento que en cualquier momento me pondré a llorar, a llorar como no hacía desde que era niño. Él me mira realmente afligido y yo le contesto.

-La perdí hermano, ahora sí que si.- iba a decir algo, pero yo me voy y le grito ya desde mi auto.-

-Me voy a la casa, quiero estar solo.- en eso me subo y me pierdo de su vista.

Al llegar subo a mi pieza y me encierro en ella, pongo música clásica para tratar de tranquilizarme, pero es peor, abro la ventana, ya que hacer calor, me lanzo a mi cama, ya que el dolor no me deja estar en pie, y finalmente lloro, lloro como no lo hacía de hace tiempo, lloro como nunca en realidad he llorado, lloro por el dolor, lloro por la rabia, lloro por mí, pero principalmente lloro por ella, por haberla encontrado, pero por no ser capaz de retenerla a mi lado. Por haber encontrado a mi mejor mitad y no poder llamarla mía. _MÍA._

Al final la inconsciencia se apodera de mí ser y caigo a un mundo más feliz, en un mundo donde Bella me ama y en el cual estamos juntos por siempre, caigo al mundo de los sueños.

Estaba soñando que con mi dulce ángel nos besamos en la nieve, está nevando levemente y ella está feliz en mis brazos, esta levemente sonrojada por el frio y se me maravillosa, yo estoy feliz de tenerla en mis brazos. De la nada la le nevazón se transforma en granizos, uno de los cuales me pega fuerte en la frete. Eso me trae de vuelta a la realidad.

Despierto desorientado, miro por la ventana abierta y me fijo que es la hora del crepúsculo, me siento en la cama mirando en cielo por la ventana abierta y cierro los ojos al sentir la suave brisa de la tarde. Pero en eso siento que algo me golpea el hombro. Me fijo y es una piedra. UNA PIEDRA??? Se esta cayendo el techo??? Miro el techo y nop, nada! Qué raro!! En eso vuelvo a sentir otra, miro a mi cama y curiosamente… ESTA LLENA DE PIEDRECITAS!!!! HAY COMO UNAS CIEN. Qué onda??? Me vuelve a pegar otra en la cabeza y me fijo que viene de la ventana, me asomo curioso a ver qué pasa. Al llegar quedo con la boca abierta.

En el jardín, en medio de él, esta bella con un vestido blanco que la hace ver celestial, fuera de este mundo, tiene un micrófono en sus manos, esta puesto el equipo de sonidos, más atrás están Rose, Nessie, Alice y Seth. En una esquina veo a jazz con una guitarra y a Jacob con un bajo. Y Emmett manejando la música.

Me fijo bien en el jardín y tiene antorchas y velas que hacen ver a mi ángel imposiblemente sobrenatural. Yo aun no salgo de mi asombro, cuando ella me mira con amor, si!! Dios!! Es AMOR!! No me puedo equivocar con esos ojos. Y dice a través del micrófono.

-bueno este esta canción también es de mi autoría, y bueno saca tus propias conclusiones CULLEN.- dice ella con humor al decir mi apellido. Yo la miro embobado. Me va a cantar??? Una serenata para mí?????? _No al rey de francia!! Obvio que a ti, pon atención Cullen._

En eso empieza a sonar los primeros acordes de la canción, de eso se encargan Jazz y Jacob, luego Emmett con acompaña con el equipo.

De repente escucho la voz de un ángel. Esta cantando, y canta como una diosa.

TODO CAMBIO CUANDO TE VI

OHHH!!

En eso ella me mira, y en sus ojos solo veo amor, yo me tengo que afirmar en el balcón, ya que mis piernas no me responden.

DE BLANCO Y NEGRO A COLOR, ME CONVERTI

Y FUE TAN FÁCIL, QUERERTE TANTO

ALGO QUE NO IMAGINABA

FUE ENTREGARTE MI AMOR

CON UNA MIRADA

OH NO, NO, NO, NO

En eso ella empieza a bailar al compas de la música, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos.

TODO TEMBLO DENTRO DE MÍ

EL UNIVERSO ESCRIBIO QUE FUERAS PARA MI

Y FUE TAN FACIL QUERERTE TANTO

ALGO QUE NO IMAGINABA

FUE PERDERME EN TU AMOR SIMPLEMENTE

PASO Y TODO TUYA YA SOY

En eso ella sonríe seximente en la parte que dice que yo soy para ella, luego en la parte que dice toda tuya ya soy, se pone una mano en el corazón y luego la alza como queriendo tocarme, igual como yo hice con ella, pero yo si estire la mano. Yo también quiero tocarla, la quiero en mis brazos.

ANTES QUE PASE MÁS TIEMPO CONTIGO AMOR

TENGO QUE DECIR QUE ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA

ANTES QUE TE AME MAS ESCUCHA POR FAVOR

DEJAME DECIR QUE TODO TE DI

Y NO HAY, COMO EXPLICAR,

PARA MENOS SI TU NO ESTAS,

SIMPLEMENTE ASI LO SENTI,

CUANDO TE VI.

No!!!! Dios!! SOY EL AMOR DE SU VIDA??? POR FAVOR QUE NO SEA UN SUEÑO, POR FAVOR.

Los chicos que tienen los micrófonos, son las voces que acompañan a Bella. Qué raro, Seth está cantando también. Bueno después me preocupare de eso, ahora toda mi atención está en mi pequeño milagro.

ME SORPRENDIO TODO DE TI

DE BLANCO Y NEGRO A COLOR ME CONVERTI

SE QUE NO ES FACIL

DECIR TE AMO

YO TAMPOCO LO ESPERABA

PERO ASI ES EL AMOR

SIMPLEMENTE PASO TODO TUYA YA SOY

Me ama!! DIOS!! ME AMA!!!!! Se me forma una sonrisa gigante en el rostro y siento algo tibio por mis mejillas, dios! estoy llorando de felicidad!!! Mi ángel es un espejo de mi cara. Tiene una hermosísima sonrisa y también llora.

ANTES QUE PASE MÁS TIEMPO CONTIGO AMOR

TENGO QUE DECIR QUE ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA

ANTES QUE TE AME MAS

ESCUCHA POR FAVOR

DEJAME DECIR QUE TODO TE DI

Y NO HAY COMO EXPLICAR

PERO MENOS NO ESTAS SIMPLEMENTE

ASI LO SENTI

CUANDO TE VI

TODO CAMBIO

CUANDO TE VI

Antes de terminar la canción mi ángel le hace una seña Emmett, el cual junto a Seth estiran una pancarta, la cual dice con letras azules y grandes:

"EDDY TEDDY CULLEN

TE AMO COMO JAMAS HE AMADO A NADIE,

Y COMO JAMAS AMARE A NADIE…

¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIO???

TU BELLY LELY"

Yo no aguanto más, y me tiro por el balcón, no tengo tiempo para bajar por las escaleras, uuff!! Menos mal que estoy en buen estado físico.

Bella, bueno todos gritan de la impresión, al llegar al suelo corro a su lado. Me paro enfrente de ella, la miro a los ojos y la beso, la beso para que jamás se olvide de este beso, para que sienta mi respuesta, para que así vea que ella es solo para mí, para que sienta mi amor y porque realmente me moría por hacerlo de nuevo. Ella pone sus brazos por mi cuello y empieza a jugar con mi cabello, lo retuerce bajo sus dedos. Placer! Infinito placer. Ella es mi nirvana, mi pedacito de cielo. Yo por mi parte la abrazo por la cintura y la levanto del suelo. Ella pega un gritito de la impresión, el cual fue callado por mis labios. Nos empezamos a quedar sin aire. Dios por qué tengo que respirar??_ Será para poder vivir Cullen?? J_unto mi frente con la de ella y aun abrazada, si porque no saldrá tan fácil de mis brazos, le digo.-

-si SWAN, si acepto ser tu novio, es lo que más quiero en esta vida, estar contigo para siempre.-le doy castos besos en los labios, ella ríe contra mis labios y escucho a mis amigos gritar de júbilo y vitorear.

Me vuelvo a separar y ella me mira a los ojos y me ahogo en ese mar de chocolate fundido que desde la primera vez que vi me cambiaron la vida, desde la primera vez que vi supe que ya no viviría por mí, lo haría por ella.

Bella me mira con tanto amor que estoy seguro que si pudiera me derretiría literalmente aquí mismo, en eso ella me dice.-

-No sé que me hiciste Edward Cullen, pero desde la primera vez que te vi me cautivaste, estoy total e irrevocablemente enamorada de ti.- me dice ella con tanta intensidad, que me siento volar, ella me corresponde, me ama tanto como yo la amo a ella.

- TE AMO EDDY, SOY TUYA PARA SIEMPRE.- me dice Bella toda sonrojada, yo la miro también con infinito amor y acaricio sus mejillas, la miro con la misma intensidad y le respondo.

-Isabella Marie Swan desde que te vi, vivo para ti, vivo para tu sonrisa, vivo para tus suspiros, vivo para tus males y tus penas, tus alegrías y gozos, para tus miedos y temores, solo para ti amor. NO SABES CUANTO TE AMO, ERES MI VIDA AHORA Y SI, SOY SOLAMENTE TUYO, Trae los grilletes que soy tu esclavo.-

No alcance a terminar de decir eso y mi ángel me ataco en un beso voraz. Dios!! Yo nací para besar estos labios, fui creado para ella. Ese pensamiento me hizo inmensamente feliz, y es así de simple.

YO EDWARD ANTONY CULLEN MASEN FUI CREADO PARA ELLA, PARA ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, ESA ERA MI MISION EN LA VIDA, MI EXISTENCIA TIENE COMO UNICO PROPOSITO EL DE HACERLA FELIZ.

* * *

Hola!! Bueno aquí les dejo otro capi!!! Ojala les guste!!! :D

Aps!! Y las ropas y canciones estan en mi perfil!!!

Espero que les guste!!!! Se viene muchas cosas mas!!!

Que decir, mientras escribia queria puro ahorcar a Tanya, pero no importa, ya se llevara su merecido. Muajajajajajaj!!!!! (risa malevola) xD

Bueno espero sus comentarios para ver si les gusto el capi o si quieren darme alguna idea, gustosa se las acepto!!!

Nos leemos!!!

x)

se cuidan y saludos!

Ioxita!!


	9. Chapter 9

Estaba feliz besando a MI NOVIA, aja!! Seee!!! Mi novia. _Al fin haces algo bien Cullen._

De repente ya no la siento entre mis brazos. OK! Que pasa aquí?? Miro y Emmett la tiene atrapada en los suyos y le da vueltas como si la vida se le fuera en eso.

-Bellyyyyy!!! Ahora si somos hermanos!! Ya que atrapaste al escurridizo de Eddy!!! JAJAJAJAJAJ!!! Seré el mejor hermano mayor que puedas tener. Ya sabía yo que Eddy caería en las garras de Cupido solo contigo.- Dijo Emmett a una velocidad, que si no fuera porque estoy acostumbrado a Alice no hubiese entendido.

-jajajajajaj!!! Emmett respira! Pero si ya somos hermanos, TONTO!!! Tú eres mi hermano OSO!!.- dijo mi linda NOVIA, JA!! Chúpate esa. Ya fuera de los brazos de mi hermano.

En eso todos se acercan a felicitarnos. Hasta el "ex" roba ángeles. Se me acerca y me dice con humor.

-bueno ahora que Bella es tu novia, puedes saludarme como es debido? Jajajajajajaja.- yo me pongo tan rojo como Bella. Le estiro la mano y digo.-

-Edward Cullen, un gusto.- él me da la mano amigablemente y luego dice.-

-Seth Swan, el primo de Bella y Nessie por si acaso, jajajajaj!!! Así que ya no me tienes porque sacar los ojos cuando me veas, ok!.- yo lo único que quiero es hacer un hoyito y enterrarme.

-bueno, pero no me puedes culpar.- le digo, a lo que el ríe y dice.-

-me caes bien, y eso es importante, yo soy el representante de Charlie aquí, así que tienes mi bendición.- yo le sonrío, pero después arrugo en seño, quien es Charlie?

-bueno veo la confusión que tienes, Charlie es el papá de las chicas.- dice Seth divertido. ahhhhH!!!

- ah! Entonces gracias, y no te preocupes amo a Bella con todo mi corazón.- le digo sinceramente y mirándolo a los ojos, para que así vea la sinceridad en ellos.

-cuento con eso, Bella es la persona más especial que conozco, ella irradia amor, te juro, si ella no fuera mi prima y no la viera como a una hermana, yo sería tu competencia.- me dice él con una sonrisa, yo se la devuelvo.

En eso miro a las chicas, están las cuatro saltando y chillando abrazadas, bajo la mirada divertida de jazz, Jake y Emm. Los chicos me miran y se me tiran encima.-

-felicidades Edward, me alegro mucho por ti.- me dice un Jazz muy alegre.-

-Al fin hombre, yo ya pensaba que eras del otro equipo.- dice Jake y después estalla a carcajadas.

En eso siento como los tres somos levantados, me fijo que es Emmett, quien nos tiene abrazados a los todos.-

-Al fin Eddy!!!! Estás tan grande, tu primer beso y tu primera y única novia en tan solo 2 días, estoy tan emocionado, mi bebe esta tan grande.- dice Emm y después estalla en carcajadas.-

-bájame Emm, y ja! Que gracioso.- le digo sin nada de humor. En eso nos baja y me mira serio y dice.-

-como la cagues, nos olvidaremos que somos hermanos, y la paliza que te daré la sentirá hasta tu descendencia, estamos claros?.-

Yo solo asiento, ni con el pensamiento lastimaría a mi ángel.

En eso mi Bella me mira y me sonríe y viene saltando hacia mí, es tan linda.

-Hola novio mío.- me dice Bella dándome un corto beso y abrazándome por la cintura.-

-hola amor.- le respondo yo, y la abrazo. La iba a besar, pero en eso aparece el duende maldito arruinar momentos.

-ok! Tortolos vamos a dentro, y no gruñas Eddy, ahora que son novios no puedes acaparar a Bella.- dice ella sonriendo ampliamente y robándome a mi ángel de los brazos.

En eso nos dirigimos a la sala y nos sentamos todos en los sillones con sus respectivas parejas. Yo me senté con Bella y me acorde de algo que quería preguntarle desde hace rato ya.-

-oye amor, sé que suena un poco atrasado, pero donde conociste a mis hermanos?.- Bella me mira, sonríe y dice.-

-chicos Eddy me pregunto del día que nos conocimos, que tal si les contamos la historia?.- les dice a lo que Jazz y Rose asienten sonrientes y Emm estalla en carcajadas, seguramente acordándose de ese día.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! !!! YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO SABER!!!! LO HE ESCUCHADO POR LOS CHICOS, PERO NO ES LO MISMO SI BELLA LO CUENTA.- dice Alice rebotando en las piernas de Jazz.

-Sí, nosotros también queremos saber.- dice Nessie por Jake y Seth.

-A ver cómo empezó todo.- dice Bella pensando en cómo empezar la historia.-

-bueno todo comenzó, en Paris, yo me encontraba cantando en un Bar de un amigo, pues para los que no sepan, yo en Europa soy un poco conocida.- dice Bella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, yo la miro asombrado. En eso escucho un bufido, miro y es Nessie quien pone los ojos en blanco y dice.

-Bella un poco?? ósea, no seas modesta mujer, eres la cantante sensación del momento.- a mi ya se me salen los ojos. Bella suspira y dice.-

-bueno, soy más que un poco conocida, pero eso lo contare en otro momento.- dice apresuradamente, ya que ve que todos le van a preguntar.-

-pero Bella eso no lo sabíamos.- dice Rose realmente sorprendida.-

- es que no pensé que fuera importante, además no me gusta mucho que la gente lo sepa, porque se interesan más en "Is S" la artista, que Bella Swan la persona.- dice ella y todos exclamamos.-

-IS S!!!!!!! NO ME DIGAS QUE ERES TU!!! PERO COMO NO ME DI CUENTA, SI ERES TU MISMA, SOLO QUE CON PELUCA NEGRA Y OJOS AZULES.- exclama Alice realmente sorprendida.- BELLA YO SOY TU MAS GRANDE FAAAAAANN!!!!! OH! POR DIOS JAZZ!!!!! ESTOY EN SHOCK! IS S ES MI MEJOR AMIGA, JUNTO ROSE Y NESSIE, HAY NO RESPIRO, NO RESPIRO!!!!!.- y Alice se desmaya en las piernas de Jazz.

-viste por eso no lo cuento mucho.- dice Bella con vergüenza.

-Pero Bella como paso eso??.- pregunta Rose intrigada.- y por qué no nos habías contado, mala amiga.- dice Rose fingiendo enojo.-

-eso se los contare si me dejan continuar con la historia y no lo había dicho porque no creí que fuera importante, además me da algo de pena.- dice Bella roja.

En eso Alice se despierta.

-Edward.- me llama mi ángel temerosa y yo la miro.- no estás enojado conmigo por no decírtelo antes? Si ya no quisieras seguir conmigo yo lo entendería.- dice ella con miedo y dolor en sus ojos. Yo me derrito, mi bella puede ser tan ilusa a veces.

-Amor, claro que no estoy enojado, asombrado si, deslumbrado totalmente, pero molesto nunca. Ósea, eso me hace saber lo que hace un rato comprobé, eres realmente talentosa. Bueno además que sube mi ego, mi novia es la cantante sensación del viejo continente, no es menor- le digo lo último en broma, ella ríe y me da un golpe en el hombro. Luego le doy una sonrisa y un beso corto en los labios. Ella sonríe y dice.-

-bueno continuemos, donde me quede antes de que nessie me interrumpiera??.- dice mi ángel poniéndose un dedo en los labios.

- ah sí! Ya! Yo estaba cantando en el Bar, al terminar mi show, fue a la barra para tomar algo, cuando iba caminando, me encontré con un celular rosa en el suelo, me agacho a recogerlo, pero al pararme, me pego en la cabeza con la bandeja de una mesera y todas las bebidas fueron a parar en Rose.- dice Bella y le sonríe a rose, la cual le responde la sonrisa.

-seee!!! Yo me pare indignada y estaba que le gritaba sus cuantas verdades a la mesera cuando Bella intervino.-dice rose divertida recordando. Yo me pregunto, como termino todo, si rose es una fiera cuando se meten con su ropa y cabello, súmenle eso, a que posiblemente se le estropeo el maquillaje, uf! escalofriante.

- seee!! A todo esto nuestros valientes amigos solo estaban que se morían de la risa, querían ver sangre.- dice Bella mirándolos, a lo que ellos solo se encogen de hombros. Emm dice.-

-Bueno una pelea de chicas siempre es emocionante.- como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, a lo que Jazz le choca el puño, como estando de acuerdo a su explicación.

-bueno, continuando, el asunto es que yo me pongo delante de la chica y le digo a rose algo así como "discúlpame, realmente lo siento, no te desquites con ella, yo me agache a recoger este celular, que no sé de quién es a todo esto, y no me fije, en serio no fue mi intención causarte algún problema, mira si quieres te puedo pasar mi ropa que no es tan linda como la tuya, pero está seca y limpia, yo traigo otra muda, es que siempre me pasa algo así" , es que realmente soy conocida en todas partes por lo torpe que soy, por eso siempre andaba preparada.- dice Bella roja como un tomate.-

-jajajajaj!!! Seeee!!! A mí me dio mucha gracia, pero a la vez me di cuenta que ella era distinta a muchas chicas, ya que, cualquiera en su lugar, se hubiese hecho la tonta y dejar que la camarera sufriera de mi furia, pero en cambio ella me ofreció toda la ayuda, además, se ofreció a pagar todo y encontró mi celular.- dice Rose mirando a Bella cariñosamente.

-seee! No fue el mejor comienzo, pero no me arrepiento de nada, ya que eso me llevo a conocerlos a todos.-dice ella tiernamente, luego me mira con amor y dice.- a conocerte a ti.

Todos hacen un awwww!!!! Yo lo único que puedo hacer ante eso es sonreírle y besarla como dios manda, es que es tan linda. Escuchamos unas gargantas aclararse.

-bueno podemos continuar.- dice Jake impaciente, a lo que yo le levanto el dedo de al medio. Jake se ríe.-

-bueno, después de eso, yo le dije "me llamo Bella y siento mucho esto, dime como te puedo ayudar", a lo que rose me dice " no importa, no te quieres tomar una copa con nosotros?", yo realmente quede en shock, ósea, en el instante anterior estaba segura que se me lanzaba a la yugular y al siguiente me invita a sentarme a tomarme una copa?, bueno la cosa es que acepte, ahí conocí a Jazz y a Emm, el cual me puso yuyin por el percance, de ahí nació el nombre, ahí también me entere que estaban de intercambio y que eran de EEUU, que Jazz estaba de novio con la hadita y que la pareja de osos, eran novios.- dice Bella recordando.

- también yo les conté de mi, de mi hermana, de que cantaba en distintos bares de Europa por hobbie, que era de Londres y bueno muchas cosas más, nos hicimos más que conocidos. Ese día nos fuimos juntos a Londres, ya que ellos a ya iban, nos despedimos y les dije que era un gusto haberlos conocidos, ya que no pensaba que los fuera a encontrar de nuevo, pero el destino no pensaba lo mismo.- dijo mi Bella con humor.

-jajajajajajja!!! Claro que no!!! Bella después no cayó del cielo, literalmente.- dijo Emmett muerto de la risa, a lo Bella se sonroja furiosamente.-

-oye no es mi culpa que ese ventanal estuviera abierto ok! Tampoco que la idiota de Jessica me odiara tanto, que me quisiera matar.-dice Bella justificándose. Yo la miro y pregunto.-

-Ventanal, Jessica, matar???.- mi ángel se pone roja y dice bajito, pero igual todos la podemos escuchar.-

-sí, es que el novio de Jessica tenía un encaprichamiento conmigo, yo realmente no entiendo, Jessica realmente era muy guapa. Lo malo, es que a él le dio conmigo, no sabía que no es no, y siempre me perseguía para invitarme a salir. Entonces justo dos días después que conocí a tus hermanos, en el instituto, yo estaba cerca de un ventanal mirando el patio, perdida en mis pensamientos y ella llego a decirme que dejara a su novio tranquilo, le dije que yo no lo buscaba y que no estaba interesada en nadie, que menos me metería con alguien que esta de novio, ella obviamente no me creyó, me empujo y yo con mi regio equilibrio me caí por el ventanal, eran como dos metros del suelo.- dice bella con un escalofrió recordando.

-estaba esperando el impacto con los ojos cerrados, cuando siento unos brazos en mi espalda y una sonora carcajada.-dice ella y yo siento otra sonora carcajada y veo que es Emmett.-

- sí! Me acuerdo, yo iba caminando con Rose, íbamos a buscar a Jazzi Jazz, en eso veo como alguien viene cayendo, y con mis excelentes reflejos la tomo a lo bebe. Me fijo en la chica que tiene una expresión de terror a más no poder y veo que es yuyin, lo divertido, es que al ponerla en el suelo, ella no me dice ni gracias y me pregunta "no estoy muerta verdad, sigo sin ninguna quebradura?" a lo que vuelvo a estallar a carcajadas.-dice Emm muerto de la risa.

-después de que Bella se le pasara el shock de casi quebrarse varios huesos, nos cuenta lo que paso, a lo que decidimos vengarnos de Jessica, bueno lo decidimos nosotros, porque Bella es demasiado buena para hacerle daño a alguien. Dijo algo así como "no hagas lo que no quieres que te hagan".- dijo rose imitando pobremente la voz de Bella, a lo que ella solo le saca la lengua.

-AH! Eso fue la vez que llamaron a mama para decirle que Emmett estaba preso junto con mi jazz.- dijo Alice recordando.

-seee!!!! Bueno el asunto es que después de eso, nos empezamos a juntar los 4, y los chicos hicieron su venganza.- dice Bella como si no apoyara lo que hicieron.-

-Y que hicieron?.- pregunta Nessie.- bueno, es que yo en esas fechas estaba de viaje.- dice ella explicando porque no estaba, y mirando a Jacob con amor a lo que este le devuelve la sonrisa.-

-lo que hicimos, fue que yo, jazz el rey de la informática, le jaquee el facebook y tomamos sus fotos mas vergonzosas y otras más que photoshopeamos, jajajajaja, las imprimimos y las repartimos por toda la escuela, jajajajajaj!! Todos se rieron de ella, la pobre no sabía dónde meterse.- dice Jazz muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

-el asunto es que no todo salió como debía, ya que, ese día nos fuimos de fiesta a un club, estábamos bailando, ya que yo bailaba con jazz, hadita no te puedes quejar, te lo tenía apartado de todas esas arpías que se lo querían comer, te lo cuide bien cuidado, ninguna mujer que no fuera Rose, yo o alguna maestra se le podía acercar a menos de 3 metros de distancia.- dice bella orgullosamente levantándole el pulgar a Alice a lo que ella hace el mismo gesto y le sonríe enormemente, a lo que todos reímos. Mujeres!!.-

-bueno volviendo al tema, la cosa es que Jessica llego a la disco y me ataco diciendo que yo había sido la de las fotos falsas de ella, porque estaba envidiosa de su belleza y de su novio.- Bella bufa.- como si yo me pudiese interesar en alguien que no sea mi Edward.- yo la abrazo y le beso la cabeza.

-entonces ella llego y me increpo, yo le negué todo, obvio tampoco le iba a decir que habían sido los chicos, le dije que estaba loca, que yo no tenía su tiempo y que el hacer eso era una pérdida importante del mío, ella no me creyó y me tiro al suelo, me iba a golpear, cuando… -dice Bella y rose continua.

-cuando yo me tire y le saque casi todos los pelos de su cabeza rubia falsa, jajajajajajaja!!!, que se cree esa al botar a mi mejor amiga?.- dice Rose, pero al ver la cara de Alice rectifica.- amiga de intercambio. Mejor amiga de intercambio, ok!

Alice asiente satisfecha, a lo que todos reímos a carcajadas.

-bueno, cuento corto, es que nos echaron de la disco con viento fresco, al salir Jessica trato de golpearme nuevamente, a lo que se interpuso Emm y Jazz. Ella, loca como cabra que esta, se les tiro a golpear. Tenían el medio espectáculo, la escandalosa risa de Emm, los gritos de Rose, la risa más humana de Jazz, mis gritos para que pararan. Bueno, y en eso llego la policía, jajajajjajaja!! Se llevaron a Emm, Jazz y Jessica detenidos por una noche y Emm uso su única llamada para llamar a su mama.- dice Bella muerta de la risa. Emmett sonríe gigantemente y dice.-

-bueno, era para que mamá supiera que lo estaba pasando bien.- dice orgulloso, yo ruedo los ojos, Emmett es tan Emmett.

-después de eso Emmett junto con Jazz hablaron "amigablemente" con el novio de Jessica, y misteriosamente de ahí no me volvió a molestar, es más cuando me veía era como si viera al diablo en persona, salía corriendo con cara de pánico en dirección opuesta a la mía, y eso fue más o menos lo mismo con todos los hombres que se me acercaban con intenciones "poco honorables" como decía Emm.- dijo Bella haciendo las comillas con sus dedos y rodando los ojos.

-hey! No me pueden culpar, estaba cuidando a la futura señora Cullen.- dice Emmett a lo que yo le sonrió y le levanto el pulgar, en señal de aprobación. A lo que Emm me hace el mismo gesto, pero levantándome repetidamente las dos cejas. Miro a Bella y esta rojísima. Yo me acerco y le susurro en el oído.-

-que sucede futura señora Cullen, ni creas que te me vas a escapar.- ella me mira sorprendida, sus ojos empiezan a brillar más que nunca y me besa, como mucho amor, a lo que yo le respondo de igual manera.-

-EDDY POR FAVOR DEJA DE COMERTE A MI HERMANITA, QUE AUN NO ME ACOSTUMBRO.- dice Emm y Nessie al mismo tiempo, ellos se miran, sonríen y se levantan el puño en señal de estar de acuerdo.

-ok! Ok! Besos después.- dice Bella, a lo que yo sonrió.

-bueno después de esos altercados nos hicimos amigos de corazón como decía Emm, hacíamos todo juntos, hicimos de todo, desde salto en paracaídas, cosa que jamás volveré hacer, bailamos, fuimos a los diversos parques de entretenciones, íbamos a mis presentaciones, ja!! Hasta Emmett se hizo unas poleras con mi cara y dijo que era mi más grande fans, que cuando sea famosa valdría millones, bueno Emm tu polera vale millones ya, jejejejejej!.- dice Bella con humor, a lo que Emm sonríe gigantemente y le dice a rose.-

-te dije que tenía un propósito más grande que hacer que bella se pusiera roja.- a lo que rose solamente rueda los ojos. Y luego nos explica.

-es que Emm, cada vez que íbamos a alguna presentación de Bella, se vestía como su más grande admirador, se mando hacer poleras con su cara y Bella las tubo que autografiar, la estuvo persiguiendo todo una tarde con un plumón de tela para que se las firmara, al final, por cansancio lo consiguió, además de luces fluorescentes que se ponía y todo eso, Bella se ponía tan roja que brillaba más que todo lo que Emm traía puesto, y cada vez que Bella alcanzaba una nueva intensidad de rojo, Emm decía " He cumplido mi misión el día de hoy".-dice rose rodando los ojos por milésima vez.

-bueno siguiendo con eso, fuimos a karaokes, al cine, montamos a caballo, nos fuimos de excursión, viajamos por Europa, nos disfrazamos, fuimos al estadio, a la piscina, nos tiramos de un puente, otra cosa que no volveré hacer Emm, así que si hay puentes cerca ni se te ocurra, ya que en ese tiempo que estuvimos juntos, me fracture tanto como en toda mi vida, jajajajajaja, cuando se fueron, termine con 3 costillas rotas, el tobillo y el brazo con yeso, varios hematomas y muchas cosas más que ahorita no recuerdo.- dijo Bella mirando a Emmett fijamente, a lo que él se hacia el tonto.-

-NO!!!! BELLA NO ME DIGAS QUE EL FUE!!! POR ESO CUANDO LLEGUE ESTABAS COMO SI HUBIESES TENIDO UN ACCIDENTE. Y SOBREVIVISTE???? DIOS!! YO HUBIESE MUERTO, O QUEDADO PEOR QUE TU! BELLA QUE HUESOS MAS FUERTES! POR DIOS!! DIOS FUE CONSIDERADO CONTIGO! PUESTO QUE AL HACERTE TAN TORPE, TE DIO UN CUERPO MAS RESISTENTE, JAJAJAJAJAJAJ!!!.- dijo Nessie estallando en carcajadas, seguido por todos, menos por Bella, ella la mira haciendo un puchero, es tan adorable.-

-si Nessie, el fue el causante.- dice Bella apuntando a Emmett con el dedo, el cual inmediatamente deja de reír.-

-Hay pero Bellita fue un accidente.- dijo Emm como cuando mamá lo regaña, haciendo otro puchero, que no es para nada adorable.-

-Bella que te hizo ese bruto.- le pregunto yo curioso. A lo que ella suspira y responde.-

-es que el día, antes de que ellos volvieran para acá, Emm dijo que no era posible que se fueran sin que yo supiera jugar futbol americano.- dice ella y se estremece completamente, yo ya me estoy imaginando más o menos por dónde va la cosa y por dios que esté equivocado.-

-bueno el asunto, es que nos pusimos a jugar los cuatro, el con Rose y yo con Jazz, en ese mini partido me gane varias caídas y por ende moretones.-dijo Bella, a lo que rose continua.-

-si, pero a este bruto se le olvido que estaba jugando con bella y por ende es un peligro con patas.- dice Rose dando a Emm un pape en la cabeza, a lo que él se soba disimuladamente.-

-oye!!!.- dice mi ángel con fingida indignación.-

-qué? Niégamelo!!.- dice Rose con una sonrisa a Bella, a lo que ella le saca la lengua.

-bueno la cosa, es que cuando más o menos llevábamos una hora jugando y Bella era bastante buena, el orangután que tengo por novio, juró que Bella media y pesaba lo mismo que él, así que la tacleo sin consideración, a lo que los dos cayeron al suelo y se fueron por un mini barranco, de ahí el resultado de mano y tobillo con yeso, y costillas rotas.- termino rose.

Yo mire asombrado a mi ángel y luego miro con el seño fruncido a Emm.-

-eres una bestia, como se te ocurre.- le digo molesto a Emm. A lo que él me dice.-

-son las cosas del fútbol.- y estalla en carcajadas, yo me agarro el puente de la nariz, mi pobre ángel. Siento un dedo tratando de estirarme el seño fruncido y se inmediatamente de quien se trata, solo ella con un solo toque me da ese golpe eléctrico por todo el cuerpo. Abro los ojos y ella me mira preocupada, luego me sonríe y dice bajito.-

-no te pongas así cariño, ya paso, además ahora soy capaz de patearle el trasero a Emm donde sea en el futbol.- me dice ella cariñosamente con una sonrisa. Yo lo único que puedo hacer ante eso es besarla, es que dios! es tan adictiva.

-si Eddy no te ponga así, además yo hasta el día de hoy me siento culpable.- dijo Emm con un puchero a lo que Rose lo beso.

-volviendo al tema, después de eso fuimos al hospital, a ya me preguntaron que me había pasado y yo les dije.- dijo Bella

-UN OSO AMBRIENTO DE SANGRE ME ATACO.- dijeron Bella, Jazz, Rose y Emm al mismo tiempo, después estallaron a carcajadas.-

-DIOS! DEBERIAN A VER VISTO LA CARA DEL DOCTOR.- Dijo Jazz muerto de la risa.-

-luego cuando apuntamos a Emm, el doctor entendió a que nos referíamos con eso, ya que estaba Emm comiendo hot dog y estaba todo manchado con kétchup.-dijo Bella tomando aire.

-bueno después de eso, nos fuimos a mi casa, allí pasamos la última noche de ellos, yo quería acompañarlos al aeropuerto pero por razones Emmpeciales, no pude ir.-dijo mi Bella con humor.

-cuando se fueron a despedir, fue muy triste, ya que todos lloramos y si se preguntan, siiii!! Jazz también lloro, jajajaja!!! Y me arrepentiré toda la vida de no haberlo grabado.- dijo Bella riendo. A lo que Jazz se puso levemente rojo. Alice lo Beso cariñosamente.

-por eso, les prometí que lo antes posible me vendría a los EEUU a estudiar con ellos, así que me buscaran al empezar las clases, que sería una pick roja, Rosalie me alego que eligiera otra, pero NOOO!!!!! Mi sueño era tener ese auto.- dijo Bella con una enorme sonrisa.

-yo me iba a venir al año siguiente para acá, pero justo meses antes de arreglar todo, un productor me encontró y me lanzo a la fama.- dijo Bella explicando ahora lo de Is S.

- por eso después de eso, más o menos no me podía comunicar tanto con ustedes, andaba recorriendo Europa y Asia con conciertos y todo lo que eso conlleva. Hasta que el año pasado por ahí en noviembre me dije "Bella, te mereces un descanso, tienes unos amigos esperándote al otro lado del océano, tu no rompes las promesas", así que le dije a la compañía que me vendría a América a estudiar. Y pesque a Nessie y Seth y nos vinimos a EEUU. Llegamos el 30 de Diciembre y aprovechamos estos días para terminar de arreglar nuestra casa. De hecho somos vecinos.-dijo Bella con una enorme sonrisa.

-Vecinos??? No me digas que es la casa que está casi junta a esta, ya que, por este sector, que es mas bosque que otra cosa, hay solo 3 casas, la de mi Jazzi, la nuestra y la que estuvo desocupada hasta el 30, OH!!! POR DIOS!!! SOMOS VECINOSS!!!!.- Dijo Alice rebotando de alegría.

-si! Y bueno el resto ya lo saben.- dijo Bella mirándome a los ojos. En eso siento como Alice me mira con malicia, como una hermana pequeña miraría a su hermano mayor antes de echarlo al agua con algo, dios que no diga lo que creo que va a decir.-

-Eddy!!!.- canturrea Alice.-

-S-si?.- pregunto yo tartamudeando.

-tu conoces a Bella de antes de ayer cierto?.- me dice ella con una sonrisa malévola en la cara. Yo trago saliva y digo.-

-si.-a lo que ella grita a todo pulmón.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! LO SABIA, LO SABIA!! BELLA ES EL ANGEL, LA NINFA, LA MUSA, LA DIOSA, LA BELLEZA HECHA MUJER, EL PECADO AMBULANTE, EL SUEÑO DE TODO HOMBRE, LA PERFECCION HECHA MUJER, EL SANTO PECADO, LA MISTERIOSA CHICA QUE DIJISTE QUE APARTIR DE AHORA HARIAS UNA NUEVA RELIGION SOLO PARA ADORARLA A ELLA.- yo a esta altura estaba tan rojo como Bella.

-si Alice, Bella es esa muchacha que vi, y si, es todo lo que dijiste y mucho mas, y si la que vi para año nuevo.-digo decidido, a lo que Bella, que estaba escondida en mi pecho me mira roja como nunca y me sonríe, luego me besa y me susurra en el oído.

-tú también eres mi ángel, mi muzo inspirador, mi pecado ambulante, mi dios heleno, mi dios griego y todo lo que tú quieras, si no pregúntale a Nessie, la tenía loca con todo lo que le dije.- yo le sonrío a más no poder y la beso con pasión. Ella también estuvo pensando en mí cuando yo me desvivía pensando en ella.

-ok! Creo que es hora de acostarnos.- dice Alice, miro la hora y son, OH! POR DIOS!! SON LAS 2:30 DE LA MAÑANA!!!!. Miro a Bella y veo que no tiene muchas ganas de irse, y yo tampoco quiero que se vaya. En eso ella se levanta y le dice a Nessie y Seth.-

-bueno chicos, es mejor que nos vayamos, es tarde y los chicos tienen que descansar.- yo estoy buscando algo para que mi Bella no se vaya, es que solo hace unas pocas horas es mi novia, la quiero conmigo. _Pareces un nene Cullen._

-Y QUIÉN TE DIJO A TI QUE SE VAN A IR?? SE VAN A QUEDAR A DORMIR TODOS CON NOSOTROS, ESTAMOS SOLOS, ASI QUE NO HAY PROBLEMA!!.- dice Alice, o más bien manda. Memorándum para mi, hacerle un regalo a Alice.

-es que no queremos causarles problemas.- dice Bella con una voz que queda claro que no se quiere ir y que con solo un argumento más se queda, Alice me da una mirada significativa, yo tomo a Bella por la cintura y la siento en mi regazo.-

-Amor quédate, no quiero que te vayas.-le susurro en el oído dándole el golpe de gracia, a lo que ella se estremece, suspira y dice.-

-ok! Nos quedamos.-

-ok! Vamos, Nessie dormirá con Jacob en el cuarto de invitados que está al lado de mi pieza, yo con mi Jazzy, Emm y Rose, Seth en el cuarto de al lado de estos últimos y Belly en el cuarto al lado de Eddy.- dijo Alice con malicia lo último, maldito duende, yo no puedo decir nada, para no quedar como un pervertido, maldito duende si ella lo hubiese dispuesto distinto, nadie hubiese dicho nada. Memorándum mara mi, olvidar regalo para Alice. En eso siento como mi Bella me tira la manga de la camisa que llevo para llamar mi atención, me mira con sus grandes ojos y toda sonrojada me dice.-

-amor me puedes prestar alguna de tus poleras para dormir, no quiero ni imaginar que me pasara Alice.-

-ok! Vamos! Y aprovecho de mostrarte tu habitación.- la tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a las habitaciones que están todas en el segundo piso, menos la de mis padres, ni quiero saber por qué la de ellos esta apartada._ Nunca te contaron acerca de la flor y la abeja Cullen._ Maldita voz!!!.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi pieza, la abro y la hago pasar, ella es la primera mujer que entra en ella, bueno exceptuando a Alice y mi mamá.

Entra y empieza a mirar todo, yo me pongo nervioso y si no le gusta.

-Me encanta tu pieza, es muy tu.- me dice Bella al girarse y toparse con mi mirada, yo le sonrió y ella me da una tímida sonrisita.

-bueno veamos que te paso para dormir.- le digo y me voy al armario.

-ok! Tienes bóxer?.- me pregunta bella, yo me sonrojo, pero asiento.

-me puedes pasar también, para usarlos de short.-yo vuelvo a asentir, es que imaginar a Bella usando mi ropa interior es algo realmente erótico.

Le paso la ropa, una polera azul, porque me encanta ese color en ella, además es la más pequeña que tengo y unos bóxer negros, también los más pequeños, aun que a ella le quedaran grandes.

-vamos Bella, te llego a la pieza y no te preocupes tienes baño propio.-le digo para que no esté nerviosa, ella solo asiente.

Le mostro todo lo de la habitación y lo del baño, me voy a despedir de ella, ya que tiene que dormir y es tarde. La beso.

El beso empezó dulce y tierno, ella me lamio el labio, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, yo se lo concedo feliz, ya que estoy besando a mi ángel.

En eso, mi ángel demonio se vuelve más osada y pega su cuerpo totalmente al mío, yo otra vez sufro el frenesí al besarla, la arrincono contra la pared más cercana, eso hace que mi ángel gima, dios!! Eso hace que se me achiquen los pantalones al instante, mi ángel jadea al sentir mi erección. Yo me froto contra ella y la acaricio, las caderas, la espalda, el inicio de su hermoso trasero, ya que, no quiero que piense que me quiero aprovechar de ella, le paso la mano por los costados de su delicado cuerpo, y con mis pulgares le rozo suavemente los costados de sus firmes senos, que son mi delirio junto con todo su cuerpo. Mi ángel se estremece y baja las manos de mi cuello, yo pienso que me va alejar, pero no, mi ángel hace a continuación algo que jamás pensé, se sube el vestido para poder así subirse a mí, ella con sus piernas rodea mi cintura y yo la pego mas a la pared. La beso con más pasión, mientras una de mis manos viaja a su hermoso trasero, Dios!! Es tan perfecta. En eso ella se frota suavemente sobre mí, llevándome al éxtasis. Yo empiezo a besarle en cuello, y es que ella es tan embriagante.

En eso pongo mi frente con la de ella para calmarme y le digo.-

-esta si son buenas noches.- a lo que ella suelta unas risitas, me dice aun con los ojos cerrados y con respiración entrecortada.-

-si que lo son.- en eso abro los ojos y la veo, ella está toda sonrojada, con los labios rojos e hinchados después que casi me los devore. Luego empieza abrir suavemente los ojos y casi me vine ahí mismo, puesto que, sus ojos están negros de lujuria y esa combinación en ella es letal. Le doy otro beso apasionadamente y ella feliz me lo devuelve. Iba a profundizar, cuando la enana mata momentos nos golpea la puerta y dice.-

-ya Eddy, deja de comerte a Bella, y anda acostarte que mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano.- pongo la frente en el hombre de mi ángel y digo.

-bueno, creo que estas si son las buenas noches definitivas.-a lo que ella me responde con un suave beso y luego me dice.-

-si! Buenas noches, descansa amor.-me da otro corto beso y se mete al baño. Yo en eso me dirijo corriendo a mi pieza, ya que necesito urgente una ducha fría, me acuesto y ya son las 3 de la mañana.

No puedo dormir es un hecho, no con mi ángel en la habitación de al lado durmiendo plácidamente. Miro mi reloj despertador y me fijo que son un 4:45. Dios! todos deben estar dormidos.

En eso siento como se abre una puerta y pasos torpes se dirigen hacia acá, se abre mi puerta, quien será??, me hago el dormido. Los pasos se dirigen hacia aquí. En eso siento.-

-Eddy, amor.- me susurra Bella al oído, porque es tan dulce, tierna y delicada, en eso siento como ella me hace cariño en la cara y me vuelve a decir.- amor, amor.-

-Bella?.- le digo yo haciéndome el dormido.

-amor disculpa que te moleste, pero puedo dormir contigo, es que me da un poco de nervio dormir sola en casa que no conozco, puedo?.- me dice a lo cual niña pequeña que va al cuarto de sus papás después que tuvo una pesadilla.

-claro amor, ven metete.- le abro las tapas de la cama y mi ángel se acomoda dándome la espalda, como no queriéndome molestar. Yo por mi parte la quiero cerca de mí. Así que la agarro de la cintura, la giro y la abrazo, ella se acomoda en mi pecho y suspira feliz. Es que dios! se siente tan bien tener a mi ángel entre mis brazos.

-buenas noches Eddy, te amo.- me dice mi ángel mas cerca de la inconsciencia que de la realidad. Lo que es a mí, se me hincha el pecho de felicidad.

-buenas noches amor, también te amo.- le respondo, la siento sonreír en mi pecho y luego su respiración acompasada. Se ha dormido.

Yo aspiro su dulce aroma y sonrió, poco después me voy al mundo de los sueños, con una sonrisa en mi cara, donde el ángel que tengo en mis brazos es el único protagonista.

* * *

Hola!!

Bueno este capi es por que al ir leyendo me di cuenta que la historia tenia algunas lagunas. Asi que decidi tratar de arreglar eso, ah! Y no se preocupen, subire hoy o mañana el sguiente, lo tengo muy avanzado.

:D que esten bien!

Chaito!


	10. Chapter 10

La luz entra por la ventana y da de lleno en mi cara, por qué no cerré la cortina? En eso me voy a levantar para cerrarla, pero siento que algo me tiene amarrado a la cama, dios! las sabanas no me dejan levantarme, ahora sí que es verdad!

De repente, siento como mis sabanas, que de por si tiene un excito aroma, me abrazan más fuerte. Ok! Esto es raro, pero muy placentero. En eso empiezo a recordad los acontecimientos de ayer: su canción, Tanya, mi canción, novia, historia, dormir solo y Bella a las cuatro colándose a mi cuarto.

Abro los ojos, y me fijo que no son las sabanas las que me tienen prisionero en la cama, es mi bella la que me tiene bien agarrado a ella. La miro y sonrío, se ve tan linda durmiendo. Su cabello desparramado por mi pecho y su espalda, sus piernas desnudas entrelazadas con las mías. Me fijo en la polera y veo que se le sale de un hombro, además que se le subió hasta la cintura. DIOS! SI HASTA CUANDO DUERME ES SEXY!! En eso me fijo que estamos destapados, jajajaja! Lo más seguro, es que mi ángel a ya botado todas las tapas.

Ella me abraza más fuerte, la miro y esta sonriendo, luego suspira y dice.-

-Edward.- entre suspiros, yo me asusto, pero me doy cuenta que sigue durmiendo, ósea, MI ÁNGEL HABLA EN SUEÑOS Y ADEMÁS SUEÑA CONMIGO!!!!!.

Después de una media hora de mirar y oír decir mi nombre a mi ángel en sueños, me fijo en la hora y me doy cuenta que son las 7, rayos! Tenemos que ir a clases. Así que tendré que despertar a la diosa que yace dormida en mi pecho. Le doy unos cortos besitos en sus labios, luego paso mi dedo por su hermoso perfil, frente, nariz, labios. De repente veo como en esos labios se forma una pequeña sonrisa mañanera. DIOS! QUIERO DESPERTAR ASI TODOS LOS DIAS.

Ella me abraza mas fuerte si es posible, entierra su cara en mi pecho, me hace cosquillas con su naricita, luego siento que me da un beso en el pecho y dice con voz ronca.-

-buenos días amor.- yo sonrío, ya que me encanta que me diga amor.

-si que son buenos días pequeña.- le respondo dándole un besito en su frente.

-como dormiste, descansaste?.- le pregunto preocupado, de que no haya dormido cómodamente conmigo, ósea, lo va a tener que hacer por el resto de nuestras vida, es importante saber.

-placenteramente.- dice ella con voz ronca, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de placer.

-yo también mi ángel, pero lamento decir que tenemos que levantarnos, se nos va hacer tarde.- le digo dándole un beso en sus deliciosos cabellos.

-oki doki.- me responde mi ángel con una sonrisa.

Nos levantamos y me fijo bien en mi musa, dios!! Le diré que use mi ropa más seguido, se ve tan hot con mis poleras que apenas le cubren el trasero. Esas piernas parecen no tener fin.

En eso le doy la mano y nos dirigimos a la cocina, al llegar nos damos cuenta que solo faltan Emm y Rose.

-hola chicos.- saludamos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

-hola.- nos contestan todos. Y Alice mira a Bella con malicia.

-Bellita.-dice Alice, a lo que Bella se remueve incomoda.

-si Alicita.- dice mi ángel temerosa y dando su mejor sonrisa inocente.

-es solo una dudita, te perdiste o te confundiste de pieza? Es que hoy fui a despertarte para pasarte tu ropa y fíjate que no estabas, así que le fui a preguntar a Eddy sobre tu paradero, y no sabes lo que me encontré?.- dice Alice con una sonrisa como la de un gato que se acaba de comer un canario y con voz de fingida sorpresa.

-AH! Pero Alice, no me puedes culpar, tu sabes que no puedo dormir sola cuando no conozco la casa.- dice mi Bella muerta de vergüenza y roja como un tomate. Los demás sueltan carcajadas.

-sí, lo sé, pero Seth también estaba solo.- dice Alice con malicia. A lo que mi ángel con suficiencia y picardía, le dice.

-a ver duende, míralo desde este punto de vista, si tu no pudieras dormir sola y en una pieza esta Emmett y en la otra Jazz, dime a cuál de las dos irías?.-dice Bella moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo y con una sonrisa picara, yo quede sorprendido, mi ángel siempre me sorprende, nunca dice lo que espero. Alice ante esto solo se carcajea y responde.-

-donde mi Jazzy obvio, jajajajajajaj!! Esa es la actitud Bella.- dice Alice y levanta la mano para que la choque, Bella se la choca, luego me mira y me dice.-

-Eddy cierra la boca y come.- hay me di cuenta que estaba con la boca abierta, la cierro y empiezo a desayunar, entre charlas y risas.

Terminamos de desayunar, Alice arrastra, literalmente, a Bella a su pieza, a lo que yo también me voy a la mía a ducharme, ya que andaba en puros bóxer.

Estaba terminando de poner los pantalones cuando siento gritos y amenazas de muerte, salgo de la pieza preocupado, onda a quién están matando? y veo una visión, cuando Bella no puede sorprenderme más, llega y lo hace. Venia corriendo solo en un conjunto de encaje azul rey. Ella venia gritando.

-NO ME ATRAPARAS CON VIDA, ANTES MUERTA QUE IR EN TAPARRABO A CLASES, ME OISTE DUENDE SACADO DE MI INFIERNO PERSONAL.-en eso ella me corre de la puerta y se mete bajo la cama, se le ven los pies. Jajajajajajjajaa.

-eh! Amor que pasa, porque estas debajo de la cama?.- le pregunto yo acercándome a la cama, ella me iba a responder cuando Alice entra echa una furia y dice.-

-BELLA, SAL AHORA MISMO BAJO LA CAMA, TE PONDRAS LA ROPA, AUN QUE TENGA QUE VESTIRTE YO MISMA. AHORA SALES O TE SACO!!!.- dice Alice de brazos cruzados y golpeando el suelo con un pie.

-NO CAERE SIN LUCHAR!!!.- exclama la cama, perdón Bella. Luego agrega.- VEN POR MI!!!.

Alice no lo piensa dos veces y se tira bajo mi cama, en eso Bella sale por el otro lado y se sube a la cama. Ver a Bella saltando en mi cama en solo ropa interior consigue ponerme duro, y sin poder hacer, decir o pensar nada coherente.

-amor que tiene la ropa, por qué no te la pones y ya?.- le pregunto recuperando algo de mis facultades mentales, ya que, ya veo que Alice la taclea, debido a que está calculando cuando tirarse arriba de Bella, Bella también está pendiente de Alice. Pero me responde con tono dulce.

-Amor, a ver… SERA PORQUE ESA ROPA ME CUBRE APENAS EL TRASERO!!!!, además tu hermana me la quería poner con tanga y nada más.- yo iba a decir que no podía ser tan malo, a lo que Bella se me adelanta.-

-y bueno si tu quieres que TODOS, los hombres de la Universidad, estén pendientes del trasero y piernas de TU novia, bueno a ya tu.- me dice Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

En eso Alice se tira a la cama para atraparla, pero Bella la salta, Alice cae a la cama y Bella empieza la huida, otra vez.

-oye Alice, Bella tiene razón, déjala que se vista como quiera.-Le digo pensando en todos los babosos que estarán pendiente de mi ángel.

-TE AMO EDDY!!!.- me grita Bella desde el pasillo, yo sonrío. Miro a Alice, ya veo que me ataca a mí, dejo de sonreír automáticamente y me pongo a la defensiva, luego me dice amenazadoramente.-

-Cullen no te metas quieres, esto ya se volvió algo personal.- y salió tras Bella, yo las sigo, ya que no quiero que Alice me deje sin novia. En eso Veo como Bella esta gritando.

-EMM! OSO! HERMANITO REGALON, TE NECESITO, SOS, HELP ME, SOCORRO, AUXILIO, LLAMA AL 911!!!!!.- grita Bella llamando a la artillería pesada.

En eso Sale un Emm con la almohada marcada en la cara. Jajajajajaj!!!

-OK! OK! AQUÍ ESTOY, A QUIEN HAY QUE PEGARLE.- Dice mas dormido que despierto y poniendo las manos en puño. Bella se le acerca y dice.-

-PROTEJEME DE LA DUENDE DE LA MODA.-Emm! Suelta una sonora carcajada, y luego toma a Bella cual balón de futbol.

En eso se acerca Alice, Emm levanta a Bella, esta le saca la lengua y Alice le pega a Emm en sus partes, AUCH!!!! –antes de caer Emm lanza a Bella a Seth y dice.-

-HEMOS PERDIDO UNA BATALLA, PERO NO LA GUERRA.- y cae al suelo adolorido.

-SETH NO PODEMOS PERDER, LA PIXIE NO PODRA CONTIGO, VAMOS!!!.- Dice Bella desde la cabeza de Seth alzando un puño. Alice llega hasta donde Seth y hace el mismo procedimiento. Seth me lanza a Bella a mí. Dios! que liviana es mi ángel._ Concéntrate Cullen o no podrás tener hijos!!!._ Me dice la voz de mi cabeza histérica.

-AMOR!! NO PODEMOS CAER!!, PIENSA EN TODOS ESOS BABOSOS QUE QUERRAN VER MI PEQUEÑO TRASERITO.- dice mi ángel con un puchero, e imaginarme a la tropa de babosos, es más, que suficiente merito para no dejar que Alice se apodere de mi ángel.

-EDDY, ELIGE POR LAS BUENAS O POR LAS MALAS, PERO DE IGUAL FORMA BELLA SE PONDRA LO QUE YO LE DIGA!.- dice Alice, ya sin pisca de paciencia, veo que me va a golpear con la intención de dejarme sin descendencia y yo alcanzo a lanzarle a Bella a Jazz, el cual estaba muerto de la risa.

-JAAAAAZZ!!! EDWARD! COMO SE TE OCURRE LANZARME A JAZZ, NOOOO!!!.- dice me Bella cuando Jazz la toma como si fuera un saco de papas y Alice sonríe.

-!!!! TRAICION JAZZ! ALTA TRAICION! YO PENSE QUE ERAMOS AMIGOS, CASI HERMANOS! POR QUEEEEEEEEEÉ???.- Dice Bella dramáticamente cuando ve que Jazz la lleva a la pieza de Alice.

Alice sonríe satisfecha y se va saltando cual duende feliz detrás de ellos, lo último que escucho de Bella al cerrar la puerta es.-

-EDDYYYY!!! SIEMPRE TE AMARE Y SI MUERO, NESSIE TE HACES CARGO DE TODO, A TODOS LOS DEMAS LOS QUIERO!!!.- y después de eso se cierra la puerta.

Yo miro el pasillo y están todos en shock.-

-!!!!.DIOS! BELLA JAMAS CAMBIARA, ELLA ES LE ENEMIGA NUMERO 1 DE LA MODA Y LAS COMPRAS.-dice rose muerta de la risa. Dios! mi ángel nos alegra el día a todos.

-JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! AL FIN ALICE ENCONTRO UN RIVAL DIGNO DE ELLA.-Digo yo muerto de la risa.

-Bella vino a cambiarnos la vida a todos.- dice un Emm mirando con ternura la puerta de Alice, luego me mira y dice.-

-ya sabes! Lo arruinas y te mato.- en eso toma a Rose de la mano y se van a arreglar para las clases.

Después de eso, me fui a terminar de vestir. Al bajar me fije que estaban todos menos Alice y mi musa.

Iba a preguntar que las demora tanto, cuando veo a todos sonreír y mirar las escaleras, me doy vuelta y Dios! tendré que andar con matamoscas, mi Bella se ve exquisita. Y la ropa, realmente tapa lo justo y lo necesario. Se me hace agua la boca y atora el aire en la garganta.

Mi diosa anda con una camisa de cuadros que se me hace conocida, CLARO!!! SI ES MIA!!!! DIOS!! CON RAZON SE ME SECO LA BOCA!! La camisa tapa lo justo y lo necesario y ella dijo tanga!!!!! Oh! Dios! me va a dar algo, moriré de combustión espontánea!!! Además, anda con unas sandalias estilo romano bajas, su cabello está más salvaje de lo normal y eso la hace lucir, realmente sexy!!! La miro y esta sonroja. Miro a Alice y tiene una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que no se la puede.

-NADIE VENCE A ALICE CULLEN.- dice Alice orgullosamente, a lo que mi ángel bufa, provocando una que otra risita, pero luego una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se le forma y responde .-

-PERO BELLA SWAN MUY CERCA ESTA ¡!! JAMAS ME RENDIRE SIN PELEAR, ADEMÁS.- Alice la mira alzando una ceja curiosa.- NO CREIAS QUE NO ME PONDRIA NADA DEBAJO O SI??.- dice ella alzando una ceja. Luego mi ángel se sube la camisa y andaba con un short abajo. Ella alza un puño en señal de victoria, a lo que todos soltamos sonoras carcajadas. Alice tiene una cara que no se la puede creer.

-DIOS!!! NO ME LO CREO!! EN QUE MOMENTO!!! DIOS! JAZZ HE ENCONTRADO UN DIGNO RIVAL!!!.- dice emocionada y todos volvemos a reír.

Yo me acerco a Bella y la beso. Luego le digo al oído.-

-amor te ves preciosa, y no te preocupes, si tengo que golpear a más de alguno, lo haré.- Ella me mira y ríe bajito, luego me dice.-

-ok! Rocky! Te cobrare la palabra, ahora mejor vamos, que llegaremos tarde por culpa de Alice.- la aludida solo ríe.

Nos fuimos a los carros, Alice con Jazz en el canario de ella, Emm y Rose en su monstruosidad de jeep, Nessie y Jacob en el dinosaurio de Bella, Seth en su moto y mi Bells y yo en mi Volvo.

Llegamos al estacionamiento con 10 minutos de ventaja. Nos quedamos conversando, pero luego siento a bella reír.

-jajajajaj!! Me pueden decir de quién es ese auto Barbie!!! Parece sacado de la juguetería!! Dios! Rose te ganaron el auto.- dice Bella recuperando el aire, todos reímos ya que sabemos a qué auto se refiere. El auto rosa.

-es de Tanya!!.- contesta Rosalie con una gran sonrisa.-

-NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! JAJAJAJAJ!! EN SERIO??? OH! POR DIOS!!! EDDY ELLA QUERIA QUE FUERAS SU KEN!!.- a lo que todos vuelven a estallar en carcajadas. Yo bufo y me pongo serio. Mi ángel me mira y me da un beso, todo rastro de enfado se esfuma.

-Hablando de la imitación barata de Rosalie después de mil quinientos accidentes y cirugías mal hechas, es hora de planear la venganza.-Dice Nessie con voz perversa, a lo que todos asentimos menos bella.

-mmmm!!, no creo que sea buena idea, en serio! Jamás hagas lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti.- dice Bella preocupada.

-Bella.- dice Alice, pero no la mira, Bella la mira para que continúe y ella dice.- Calla, si no dices nada productivo mejor calla!.- a lo que todos se carcajean, mi ángel sonríe y niega con la cabeza.-

-yo no me hago ni participe, ni responsable de esto, ya Eddy vamos a clases, Seth mueve el culo, no quiero que se te pegue la maldad de estos.- dice ella con una sonrisa y apuntándolos a todos. Así que nos despedimos y nos fuimos a clases.

Las clases fueron tranquilas. Nada importante. Una que otra miradita de amenaza, uno que otro empujoncito, uno que otro golpecito a los babosos que se quedaban mirando a mi ángel, más de lo que dictan las normas de buena educación. Además, de que ya a partir del 3 bloque toda la facultad sabia que Bella era mi novia. JA!! CHUPENSE ESA.

Yo la mantuve de la mano, abrazaba y uno que otro besito toda la mañana. Mi diosa se removía inquieta ante la mirada de odio de todas las mujeres. Malditas arpías, así que también tuve que repartir miradas hostiles a las víboras esas. Las clases con Seth fueron divertidas, realmente me estaba cayendo bien el ex roba novias.

Ya a la hora de almuerzo, mi ángel me dijo que iba al baño y que nos juntáramos en la cafetería, no me agrado mucho la idea, pero después de unos besos locos bella logro convenserme.

Al llegar estaban todos, así que fui a buscar mi almuerzo junto el de mi ángel. Al llegar a la mesa, todos se quedaron callados.

-ok! Díganme que traman.- dije, ya que el silencio era sospechoso, además Emm no me miraba y eso solo lo hacía cuando no quería delatarse.

-NOSOTROS??? NADA POR QUÉ LO DICES EDDY.- Dice Emm en un tono tan falso, como la nariz de Tanya. Alice se pega con la palma de la mano en la frente y niega con la cabeza. Ella sabe que Emm los acaba de delatar.

-bien hecho Emm! Ahora Edward sabe que tramamos algo.-dice rose dándole un pape en la cabeza.-

-PERO SI YO NO HE DICHO QUE ESTABAMOS PLANEANDO LA VENGANZA PARA TANYA.- dice Emm y todos ponen los ojos en blanco. Ok! Si quieren que todo el mundo se entere de algo, cuéntenle a Emm.

- QUE?? POR QUÉ ME MIRAN ASI?.- dice Emm, Dios!! Él realmente no se ha dado cuenta que ha soltado todo. Jajajaja!!! Yo los miro divertido.

-OYE EMM EN LA ESQUINA DE A YA NO TE ESCUCHARON LO QUE PLANEAMOS.- dice Jazz apuntando la esquina más alejada de la cafetería. Yo ante eso suelto una sonora carcajada.

-DIOS! EMM ES TAN MALO PARA MENTIR COMO BELLA.- dice Nessie negando con la cabeza.

-oh! Oye y Bella?.- me pregunta Nessie, yo le respondo.

-en el baño, me dijo que me adelantara.- en eso Alice me mira con su mejor cara de borrego a medio morir y dice.-

-Eddy no le digas a Bella, ella ni en un millón de años nos dejara hacer algo contra la arpía y créeme cuando te digo que es absolutamente necesario tomar cartas en el asunto.- dice Alice decidida.

-ok! No le diré nada, pero si ella pregunta yo no mentiré.- todos asienten.

-DIOS!! POR QUÉ BELLA ES TAN BUENA!!! ESA PEQUEÑA TIENE UNA MENTE MAQUIAVELICA, JUNTOS SOMOS DINAMITA.- dice Emm pensando en voz alta.

-Es que Bella tiene una paciencia enorme, jamás ha perdido la cabeza, ella es la más centrada de todos.-Dice Nessie con una sonrisa.

-DIOS! ojala Bella nos ayudara, ella realmente es demoniaca con las maldades.-dice Rose riendo, como recordando algo, a lo que Emm hace una mueca.

- pero Bella jamás se prestaría para algo así.- dice Jake suspirando y apoyando su cabeza en la mano.

En eso sentimos que toda la cafetería se queda en silencio, y los chicos jadean asombrados, bueno menos Emm que estalla en carcajadas. Me doy vuelta y veo que viene mi ángel toda mojada, toda su ropa se le adhiere al cuerpo como una segunda piel. SEXY!. Miro y su bolso esta hecho pedazos. La miro, viene furiosa y con una determinación en sus ojos, se acerca y yo me paro para abrasarla, pero me aparta, yo la miro como todos los de la mesa. Ella mira amenazantemente a Emm y este deja de reír inmediatamente. Luego de eso dice.-

-me uno.- dice Bella entre dientes, todos la miramos, ya que no entendemos.-

- esta me las paga con sangre la muy zorra.-todos quedan en shock, ya que Bella no es una persona violenta.-

-sufrirá y deseara jamás haberse metido con Isabella Swan futura de Cullen.- yo sonrió ante lo último, ella ni hecha una fiera deja de profesar su amor por mí.

Alice, Nessie y Rose se paran y la abrazan feliz, luego Nessie dice.-

-AL FIN REACCIONAS, ESTABA EMPEZANDO A DUDAR SI ERAMOS HERMANAS.- dice ella y luego estalla en carcajadas. Bella sonríe ante eso, pero luego añade.

-una cosa, la venganza la haremos a mi manera, cuando termine con ella no sabrá que la golpeo.- dice ella y me parece tan terrorífica como Alice, pero a diferencia de Alice, en Bella es relámete erótico. Dios!! Creo que tengo un lado masoquista.

-excelente.- dice Alice moviendo los dedos como el señor Berns de los simpsons.

-JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!!!!.- se empieza a reír Emm, que onda se volvió loco, en eso apunta en una dirección y vemos entrar a Tanya con un ojo más chico, formándosele un moretón, como si le hubiesen pegado con un puño. Todos la miramos asombrados, bueno menos Emm, y luego miramos a Bella, la cual esta roja y nos mira con su mejor cara de inocencia. Luego ella muestra una enorme sonrisa como en gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y baja y sube las cejas.

-dios lo veo y no lo creo!.- exclama Rosalie realmente sorprendida.

-TUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!.-Gritamos todos. Ella se encoge de hombros y dice.

-ella se metió solita en terrenos peligrosos.- dice ella y come relajadamente, yo aun estoy en shock como todos en la mesa, ósea Bella además de no estar en favor de las venganzas, jamás golpearía a alguien.

Luego estallamos en carcajadas, dios!! Esta mujer nunca deja de sorprendernos.

-DIOS BELLA ERES MI HEROÍNA!!!.- dicen Jake y Emm al mismo tiempo y luego chocan las manos, todos volvemos a reír.

-DIOS!! Y PENSE QUE YO ERA ROCKY EN ESTA RELACION! JAJAJAJAJAJA!! TE AMO.- le digo muerto de la risa y abrazándola, me da lo mismo que este mojada, ella es mi mujer.

-PERO DINOS QUE TE HIZO PARA QUE LE DEJARAS COMO UN DALMATA.- Dice Alice logrando recobrar la compostura.

-haber! Primero gracias amor por la comida.- me dice ella con una sonrisa, yo solo le doy un beso que significa "de nada".

-Bueno la muy zorra se metió con las cosas que no debería.-dice ella entre dientes.

-PERO HABLA MUJER QUE NOS TIENES INTRIGADOS A TODOS!.- exclama Jazz. Jajajaja!!

-bueno lo que paso, es que cuando estaba a punto de salir del baño, entro Tanya con su sequito de descerebradas, empezó a decirme que yo no era nadie y como se me ocurría quitarle a su Eddy y que eso no me saldría gratis, en eso tontona 1 y tontona 2, las amigas de esa, Lauren y Jessica, DIOS!! ME SIGUEN LAS JESSICAS.-dice Bella bufando, todos ríen ante eso.

-me agarraron de los brazos y no sé de donde Tanya saco un balde con agua, me lo vacío encima y luego me dijo "para que se te bajen los humos de grandeza, niñita", yo bufe y le dije " Tanya ni aun que me tires basura MI EDDY se fijaría en ti, si no lo hizo antes de mi llegada, por qué lo haría ahora?".- dice Bella y me da un beso, yo la abrazo. Ella sigue relatando lo acontecido.

- A lo que ella se puso roja como tomate y me dijo que me haría la vida imposible, yo le respondí "para lo que me importan tus amenazas", ella no aguanto y me quito el bolso, saco todos mis cuadernos y los rompió, mientras me decía que me quitaría a Edward y cosas por el estilo, que yo no era nadie, ni linda, ni rubia.- ante eso ella puso los ojos en blanco y yo reí bajito. Pero esta Tanya me la pagaría, quien se cree a meterse con mi ángel.

- ni tenía cuerpo de infarto y que era una zorra. Yo ante eso bufe y le dije "ZORRA! YO!! JA!! TANYA NO SOY ESPEJO", ella me dio una cachetada, dios! pega como niña.- yo rio ante ese comentario como todos, pero me encargaría que Tanya pagara con su propia humillación el haber osado poner sus sucias garras arriba de mi delicado ángel, bueno lo de delicado lo ponemos en duda, después de ver ese ojo a Tanya.

-yo me reí y ella se enfureció, pero entonces saco de mi bolso mi libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio que me regalo mi abuelita Marie, meses antes de fallecer.- dice mi Bella con pena, a lo que yo la abrazo mas fuerte contra mi pecho, ella al sentirme cerca se relaja. En eso escucho como todos jadean asombrados, menos Alice y yo. Ya que lo mas seguro es que hay una historia atrás de ello y nosotros no sabemos.

-NO ME DIGAS QUE LA ZORRA LO ROMPIO, ES QUE SI ES ASI, NO HAY VENGANZA, YO LE ROMPO EL PESCUEZO AHORA MISMO.- Dice Nessie con una rabia tan grande como la de mi Bella cuando venia hacia acá.

-Sí, me lo rompió, pero no te preocupes que lo arreglare y lo guardare, pero esto no le saldrá gratis.-dice Bella ya más tranquila.

-bueno, bueno! Continuando, el asunto es que le iba sacando las hojas delante de mis ojos diciendo que Eddy seria finalmente de ella, yo estaba hecha una furia, Edward es MIO!!!.- dice mi ángel enfurruñada como una niña pequeña, es tan tierna. Yo la abrazo más y le susurro en el oído.-

-TUYO!.- ella sonríe, pero luego continúa.-

-bueno la cosa es que cuando saco un encendedor la cosa se puso fea para ella. La muy idiota creía que iba a dejar que me lo quemara?? Así que en un pequeño movimiento, que me enseño Emm en su estadía en Londres, choque las cabezas de tontona 1 y 2, Jjajajaj!! Fue un sonido como glup, glup, glup!! JAJAJ! ESAS 2 SOLO TIENEN AGUA EN LA .- se carcajea mi ángel, todos la acompañamos.

-bueno, bueno! Al caer al suelo las 2, yo me acerque a Tanya, como un depredador asechando su presa, la cual se había quedado paralizada por mi pequeño movimiento, luego le dije "me lo pasas por las buenas o por las malas?", ella se empezó a reír nerviosamente y luego me dijo de forma altanera "y que me puedes hacer tu? Pobre!!", a lo que yo me encogí de hombros y le lance mi mejor derechazo, otro pequeño movimiento enseñado por Emm, en su ojote de pescado que tiene, luego le dije tranquilamente "algo como eso quizás!!", luego ella se empezó a quejar que le dolía, yo pesque mi libro y me dirigí a la puerta del baño para venir, antes de cruzar la puerta le dije "TU SOLA TE METISTE EN ESTO" y me vine hacia acá.

-Bueno y ahora están todos mirándome con cara de pescado, pueden cerrar un poco la boca y los ojos.- dice mi Bella jugando con su comida apenada.

-DIOS!!! MI NIÑA ESTA TAN GRANDE!! NI YO LO HUBIESE HECHO MEJOR!!!.- dice Rose componiéndose y secándose falsas lágrimas. Todos reímos.

-bueno! Bueno! Ya saben que no tienen que hacerme enojar.- dice Bella con una sonrisa socarrona y alzándole una ceja a Emm, él solo le levanta los pulgares y tiene la misma sonrisa de mi ángel.

-bueno chicos volviendo al plan "aplastando a imitación barata de barbie", lo que vamos hacer primero es meternos en su pieza, que mejor para vencer al enemigo que conocer sus debilidades.- dice mi ángel estratégicamente. A lo que Jake y jazz asienten orgullosos.

-Rose, Alice, Jazz y yo nos escabulliremos ahí, Nessie, Emm y Jake vigilaran afuera.- dice mi ángel, pero y yo??? Le iba a preguntar, pero mi ángel siguió hablando.-

-necesitaremos arreglarnos apropiadamente.- a lo que Alice también asiente orgullosa.-

-esa zorra sabrá que con Bella Swan no se juega.- dice mi ángel decidida.

Ok! Primero, mi ángel ha pasado demasiado tiempo con los chicos, tiene actitudes de Emm, el ingenio de Jake para ponerle nombre a los planes, la mente maquiavélica y estratégica de Jazz, se le está pegando lo de estar adecuada según la ocasión de Alice y la frialdad hacia los enemigos de rose. Y de mi, que habrá adquirido mi diosa?

-Eddy!!.-me llama di musa con voz sensual, sacándome de todas mis cavilaciones.

Me mira a través de sus largas pestañas, acerca su cara a la mía y la deja solo rozando levemente nuestras narices. Luego ella exhala un suspiro en mi cara que me deja en jaque mate, totalmente. Estoy deslumbrado. Idiotizado por la mujer que tengo al frente. Estoy seguro, que si alguien me ve desde fuera, parecería que estoy como en trance, pero es que realmente esta diosa me tiene mal!

-Ss-si!.- pregunto yo en un hilo de voz y tartamudeando, ella trata de suprimir una sonrisa, así que continúa con voz sensual.-

-amor tu tendrás un papel fundamental en todo nuestro plan.- dice ella mirándome intensamente. Anulando casi todo mis pensamientos.

-que hare amor?.- le pregunto patéticamente, cual adolescente enamorado, bueno no seré un adolescente, pero si estoy enamorado.

Ella me da una sonrisa torcida que se me hace conocida, pero con ella, todos mis pensamientos se fueron de vacaciones, estoy en estado vegetal, esta mujer me dejo con tantos procesos mentales como una planta!!!!

-serás la carnada!.- dice ella con una sonrisa malévola. Yo aun en estado catatónico logro asentir.

Dios! mi ángel me ha deslumbrado con mi mismo truco. Con mis mismas técnicas. Ya veo lo que adquirió de mí. Yo ante eso logro decir al recuperar algunas de mis facultades mentales.

-Eres la criatura más peligrosa que he conocido en mi vida.- todos sueltan sonoras carcajadas.

En eso suena el timbre, para irnos al último periodo de clases. Mi ángel les dice a todos con voz seria.

-nos vemos en el estacionamiento a la salida, no se pueden demorar más de 5 minutos al llegar, necesitaremos ser rápidos.- todos asienten. Nos dirigimos a la sala junto con Seth. Y yo pienso, que mi ángel es una verdadera gatita la mayoría del tiempo, tierna y regalona. Pero cuando se meten con lo que realmente le importa saca las garras y se transforma en una verdadera fiera.

En eso siento como soy agarrado del cuello de mi camisa y jalan de mi, mi diosa me da unos de esos besos que logran hacer reaccionas a cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Al separarnos junto nuestras frentes y pregunto.-

-y eso?.- ella sonríe aun sonrojada, con los labios hinchados y jadeando.-

-uno porque te veías tan lindo metido en tu burbuja y dos porque me moría por hacerlo.- dice ella sonriendo tiernamente. Luego me pregunta.-

-en que pensabas?.- y yo le respondo con la verdad.-

-en ti.- ella me sonríe y dice cambiando el tema.-

-listo para la primera fase del plan.- yo la miro enarcando una ceja y digo.-

-la fase en la cual me sirvo en bandeja de plata para Tanya?.- ella frunce el seño y dice.-

-nada aquí de coquetería, solo quiero que la distraigas, aun que le hablaras del clima 5 horas, se quedaría contigo, así que ni se te ocurra sacar a relucir tu encanto Cullen, me entendiste?.- dios! es tan linda cuando se pone en plan celoso. Yo le hago un saludo militar y digo.-

-si mi capitán!.- ella ríe feliz. Luego dice.

-bueno vamos, vamos!! Que Seth debe estar esperándonos y además estamos retrasados.-dice ella apurándonos.-

En eso llegamos de la mano a clase y Seth nos tiene nuestros lugares reservados, todos se quedan en silencio al vernos. Malditos, es que acaso no tienen vida??? En eso me fijo en Tanya y ella mira a Bella con puro odio en la mirada. Luego me mira a mí y me cierra un ojo. Dios! esta mujer no entiende. Como se supone que la entretenga??

ESTA SERÁ UNA DE LA TARDES MAS LARGAS DE MI VIDA.


	11. Chapter 11

Aquí me encuentro, escuchando hablar a Tanya acerca de no se qué cosa, DIOS!! LA MUJER HABLA COMO SI EL MUNDO SE FUERA ACABAR!!! NUNCA PENSE QUE PUDIERA PARLOTEAR TANTO!!! _Estoy mareado Cullen, me iré a descansar, llámame cuando cierre esa bocota que tiene!!. _Dice la voz de mi cabeza. Yo le encuentro toda la razón.

La miro, y solo veo que mueve la boca sin parar, es que si me preguntan que dice no tengo la menor idea, para mi ella dice BLA BLA BLA BLA!!!!

Aun no se como me metí en esto, ah! Si mi dulce Bella, sonrió al recordar a mi hermosa novia en esta beta de villana.

FLASH BACK

Bella durante toda la última hora estuvo pendiente de su celular y se removía inquieta, en una ocasión le mando un papel Ángela Weber, la futura novia de Ben, al terminar la conversación Ángela le guiño un ojo a Bella y sonrió con malicia. Que se traerán estas 2.

Al fin de la clase, Bella literalmente me jalo hacia la salida, donde ya se encontraban todos. Al llegar dijo.-

-ok, estamos listos, como averigue, Tanya se va a su casa en aproximadamente.-dice viendo su reloj.- en 27 minutos. Lo que haremos será lo siguiente.- todos la miramos expectantes.

-nos iremos todos menos mi Eddy y Seth, a su casa, gracias a Alice.- yo la miro y ella sonríe orgullosa.- averiguamos que no hay nadie hasta entrada la noche. Emm, Jake y Ness estarán afuera vigilando. Los que entraremos seremos Rose, Jazz, el duende y yo.- termina de decir mi ángel con una sonrisa diabólica. Luego me mira y dice.-

-Edward, tú la interceptas, le dices que le quieres hablar de algo, no sé qué cosa tu le inventas, usa tu imaginación.- me dice ella como restándole importancia, luego frunce el ceño y dice.-

-pero nada de entregarte en bandeja de plata, ok!.- yo sonrio ante eso.-

-ok! Y como sabre cuando irme??.-pregunto. Ella sonríe y dice.

- para eso Seth se queda, a lo que terminemos, lo llamaremos y él vendrá y te dira que se tienen que ir, asi te libras de la lapa.-

-Bella, yo tambien quería ir, quería entrar en la dimensión desconocida de la mansión barbie.-dice Seth con un puchero. A diferencia de los de Emm, Seth me causa gracia.

-eso también lo tenemos visto.- dice Rose sacando una cámara para grabar del bolso. Yo la miro con cara de "pero cómo??", ella me mira y apunta a Alice. Yo ruedo los ojos, claro! Pues Alice es Alice.-

-Edward Cullen me extraña araña!!! Como creías que no iba a estar preparada, es mi primer allanamiento de morada, tengo que registrarlo.- dice Alice feliz dando saltitos y aplaudiendo.

-ok, todo listo, manos a la obra!!.- dice mi angel. Todos asientes y se dirigen a los carros, menos Bella que toma un casco.

-amor te irás en la moto??.- le pregunto preocupado. Ella me mira tiernamente y dice.-

-si amor, pero no te preocupes, soy experta.-

Luego me toma del cuello y me besa, yo no tardo en profundizarlo, ya que sus labios para mí son adictivos, dios! como me encanta MI MUJER. Luego ella se separa me da un topón y se va. Yo miro y Seth me mira con cara burlona.-

-oh! Mejor cállate!!.- le digo yo divertido. A lo que levanta las manos en señal de rendición pero sin perder la sonrisa. En eso vemos salir a Tanya, Dios! que empiece el show!!!. _Tú puedes campeón._

FIN FLASH BACK

En eso me fijo en Tanya y esta callada, que raro, ella me mira con una sonrisa, que pasa aquí???_ IMBESIL DEJA DE SONREIR PENSANDO EN BELLA, CREE QUE ES POR ELLA!!!!! TIENES CARA DE IDIOTA ENAMORADO CULLEN!!!!!._

En eso ella se me acerca y dice.-

-Eddy, bebe porque no vamos a mi casa, a un lugar más tranquilo?.- dice Tanya sugestivamente. Iuck!! Qué asco, yo hago una mueca ante eso y me retrocedo como 2 pasos.

-eh! Tanya yo creo que no va a poder ser.- digo aguantándome las arcadas y tratando de encontrar una buena razón, en eso siento que me tocan el hombro.

-Edward vamos! Bells nos espera en tu casa.- dice Seth llegando. GRACIAS A DIOS!!!!. Me giro donde Tanya, la cual está con el seño fruncido mirando a Seth. Yo sonrió y digo.

-bueno adiós! Mi novia me espera! Chao Tanya.- no espero que me responda y me voy de ahí con Seth a toda prisa.

En el auto le digo.

-dios hombre, me salvaste de una grande!!!.- el estalla en carcajadas y dice.-

-seee!!! Esa mujer estaba que se te tiraba a devorarte.-dice divertido, después me pregunta.- oye y dime qué diablos estabas pensando, ya que tenias una sonrisa de idiota que te la encargo??

Yo ante eso me sonrojo a lo Bella, Seth me mira y dice.-

-oh! Vamos! No puede ser tan malo!.- yo lo miro y pongo cara de inocencia y digo.-

-nada.- el me levanta una ceja y me doy cuenta que no lo dejara pasar. Ante eso suspiro y digo.

-estaba pensando en Bella, en todo lo que esa pequeña mente demoniaca suya es capaz de hacer.- le digo volviendo a sonreír como idiota. El ríe, pero deja el tema.

Al bajar del auto me fijo que mi diosa sale corriendo de la casa vestida de negro. Viene hacia a mí y se me lanza al cuello.

-amor te extrañe.- me dice ella con su cabeza metida en mi cuello. Yo la abrazo y le respondo.-

-yo también amor, no sabes cuánto.- le digo dándole un topón en sus deliciosos labios.

-si Bells no sabes cuánto.- dice Seth con humor, yo automáticamente me pongo rojo. Bella al verme así alza una ceja y dice.-

-qué paso Eddy?.-

-nada.- le digo. Bella no me cree nada y le dice a Seth en tono amenazante.

-suéltalo Seth, por las buenas o por las malas.- Seth ante eso levanta las manos y dice.

-Bella lo que pasa, es que Eddy paso todo el rato que hablo con Tanya pensando en ti, ya que tenía una cara soñadora de idiota que no se la podía y la misma sonrisa cuando te mira. Y lo divertido que Tanya pensó que era por ella, ya que si no es porque llegue se le lanza al cuello.- traidor, pienso en mi fuero interno. Ella ante lo último frunce el ceño y me pregunta alzando una ceja.

-hiciste uso de tu encanto Cullen??.- yo le doy mi sonrisa torcida, que se que le encanta y le digo al oído.

-nop, solo contigo amor.- ella se estremece, la miro y esta con la vista desenfocada y sus mejillas se están poniendo colorada. Luego ella agita la cabeza como si quisiera aclararse las ideas, yo sonrió más ampliamente ante eso y digo.

-amor vamos a dentro que quiero saber que paso.- ella sonríe y asiente.

Al entrar a la casa veo que están todos. También me fijo que Rose, Alice y Jazz también están vestidos de negro.

-hola chicos.- les digo a todos.-

- por qué están vestidos de negro??.- les pregunta Seth, como respuesta Alice bufa y se enfurruña mas en el asiento entre los brazos de Jazz, este sonríe con ternura. Bella me responde solo a mí al oído.

-ya lo veras bebe.- me dice en un tono tan sensual que tengo que aguantar las ganas de besarla como en mi habitación. Dios! esta mujer será mi perdición.

En eso todos nos ubicamos alrededor del salón para ver el video. Jazz pone play y en la televisión sale una sonriente Bella vestida de negro y con dos rayas en la cara, tipo camuflaje.

-sabes Alice no creo que sea necesario, y porque negro, acaso Tanya es una gótica encubierta???.- dice y se ríe de su propio broma en eso grita.

-Jazz te apuesto 50 dólares que la pieza de Tanya es rosada barbie.- en eso se enfoca a un Jazz vestido igual que Bella sonriendo y levantando los pulgares, aceptando la apuesta. En eso Bella se acerca a la cámara a tal p unto que se le ve solamente su deliciosa boca y dice.-

-Jazz prepárate para morder el polvo, eso te pasa cuando traicionas a Bella Swan futura de Cullen.- y sonríe torcidamente, luego la aleja y se le ven los ojos ahora y sube y bajas las cejas a lo picara. Miro a la Bella real y esta colorada hasta la medula y Jazz esta muerto de la risa.

-Sin comentarios hasta que termine el video.- dice Bella rápidamente, cuando ve que Emm empieza abrir la boca. Yo por mi parte le doy un beso en la cabeza. Es tan tierna.

En eso, se ve que están forcejeando con la cámara, es Bella y Emm, ya que este se la quita y la pone en alto donde Bella no la alcanza, ella se cruza de brazos y mira hacia arriba con un puchero tan tierno y en sus ojos se le empiezan a formar lágrimas. Dios!! Me parte el corazón, yo le tiro un cojín a Emm por poner a mi ángel así. Mi hermano se queja y mi Bells se ríe ajito. En eso escucho en el video.

-hermanito oso no me quites la cámara, déjame grabar por favor.- dice Bella acentuando aun mas su puchero y abriendo sus ojos aun mas si es posible, miro a todos en la sala y todos tienen pucheros ante la triste imagen de Bella, miro a Bella y está riendo bajito.

-oh! Está bien hermanita, toma.- dice Emm en el video a Bella, en el momento que Bella toma la cámara, se ríe y grita" caíste" y sale corriendo riendo.

-JAJAJAJAJ!!! Bella eres la criatura más peligrosa que he conocido en la vida.- dice Emm divertido. Luego agrega.-

-en serio, ni mi Rose de Chocolate es así de peligrosa, por lo menos de mi diosa se que esperar, conozco su grado de maldad, pero Bella!! Uf!! Es realmente una caja de pandora. Te deseo suerte Eddy Teddy!!! Jajajajajajajaja.- dice en tono de burla. Yo sonrió y le digo a Bella en el oído.

-Mi caja de pandora.- ella ante eso me besa. Nos separamos a sentir un chillido proveniente de la tele.

-es hora, es hora!! Mami!!! Si voy a la cárcel todo fue idea de Emm.- dice Alice apuntando a Emm, a lo que él contesta "oye!!". En eso la cámara se da vuelta, aparece Bella y dice.-

-Bueno aquí es donde empieza la parte de escalando al balcón de Tanya o mejor conocido como "la muerte de Bella Swan", si algo me pasa Eddy te amo.- en el video aparece Bells toda sonrojada.-

-bueno, ahora cortaremos para poder subir, miremos al equipo de invasión de hogar por última vez completo, porque lo más seguro que al llegar arriba falte uno, YO! JAJAJAJA!!!.- dice y se escucha la carcajada de Emm, después aparecen jazz, Alice y Rose vestidos iguales. Y por abajo se empiezan asomar los ojos de Bella.-

-bueno nos vemos arriba chicos.- y la imagen se corta.

De repente, aparece Bella enfocándose la cara y dice.-

-llegamos, todos, jejejej!! Ahora quieren ver quien gano la apuesta.- dice Bella moviendo las cejas, luego ella apunta a Jazz quien esta enfurruñado en una esquina rosada.-

-Jazz diles a todos quien gano la apuesta, diles, diles!.- Jazz se enfurruña más y gruñe.-

-tu Bella.-gruñe bajito, miro y están todos riéndose, es que Jazz jamás se pone en ese plan tan Alice cuando pierde.

-Jasper no te escuche bien, quien???.- vuelve a decir Bella en tono jocoso.

-TU ISABELLA SWAN FUTURA DE CULLEN!.- dice Jazz fuerte y claro, luego dice.-

-Feliz???.- Bella solo ríe.

-debimos vestirnos de rosa, como que la duende no le achunto esta vez.- dice una bella por lo bajo en el video haciendo que todos riamos y que Alice bufe.

-bueno ahora, como favor a Seth, mostraremos la dimensión desconocida de la mansión barbie.- dice Bella riendo.

La cámara muestra la pieza y es rosada, pero todo, la cama es de princesa de la edad media de color rosa, dios que feo, como puede dormir ahí, seguro a mi me daría un ataque de nervios. Todo es rosado, hasta la televisión.

-Amor acá hay algo que te encantara.- dice Bella con tono malvado, de repente enfoca un tocador rosado, el cual está lleno de fotos mías y de Tanya juntos, pero arregladas, ósea, ella me saca fotos y después pega una de ella al lado. Ugh! que miedo.

-pero que mierda??.- digo yo. Emm se ríe y dice.

-PARECE QUE EL PEQUEÑO EDDY HA ESTADO SIENDO ACOSADO, JAJAJAJAJJAAJ!!! TE TIENE POR TODAS PARTES, NI QUE FUERAS TAN BONITO!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA.- todos se ríen ante eso y Bella le dice.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA!!! SEEEE!! DIOS! YO YA VEIA QUE TENIA UN MUÑECO BUDÚ POR AHÍ PARA HACERLE BRUJERIA! JAJAJAJAJAJ, ESTA TOTALMENTE CRAZY!.- todos reímos. Luego miramos la pantalla y Bella dice.-

-Alice revisa el closet, todo los cajones. Rose al tocador y demás muebles, Jazz a la computadora, yo por mientras sacare estas fotos de aquí que me pueden servir.- Bella deja la cámara en una parte donde se ve lo que hacen todos en la pieza.

Bella está sacando mis fotos y las guarda en una bolsa. Jazz se mete al notebook, rose vacía los cajones y del armario se ve una pila de ropa volando.

Al terminar Bella se dirige a una puerta, la abre y dice.-

-OH! POR LA SANTISIMA MIERDA! POR TODO LO QUE ES SAGRADO, LO VEO Y NO LO CREO!!! ME SAQUE LA LOTERIA!!!..- se mete por la puerta y sale con una peluca negra y un micrófono. Todos corren a ver lo que pasa y Alice grita.

-PERO SI ES IS S, OH! POR DIOS!!!!.- y se vuelve a desmayar, todos ponen los ojos en blanco, hasta Jazz. Yo la miro y veo que todos hacen lo mismo y ella esta sonrosada.

-bueno!! No es lo mismo escuchar de Bella que ella es IS S, a verla en persona.- dice encogiéndose de hombros, todos reímos. Luego miramos el video y Bella dice.

-Tanya esta mas obsesionada conmigo que con Eddy, jajajajajajaj, miren!!!!.- luego toma la cámara y llega a una pieza que está llena de fotos de Bella, pero como IS S, DIOS! mi diosa es sexy, pero la prefiero como Bella. Onda posters, fotos, CD, pelucas, ropa, artículos de los conciertos, muñecas, tazas, hasta vinilos de colección. Había de todo lo que te pudieras imaginar.

-jajajajajajajajajjaja! Dios!! Y pensar que la persona que mas odia Tanya, es al mismo tiempo la persona que más admira, dios esto es enfermizo.- comenta rose en el video con diversión.

- qué pasaría si Tanya se enterara que mojo y le rompió sus cosas a su "diosa de la música".- dice Jazz citando, ya que Tanya en la pieza tenia escrito con letras rosadas en grande "DIOSA DE LA MUSICA". Todos reímos.

-bueno, bueno!!! Compostura tenemos poco tiempo, en las bolsas echen las cosas que nos pueden servir y desordenemos la pieza, la quiero convertida en un basurero. Rompan todo, saquen los aerosoles de colores.- dice mi ángel.

En eso se ve como Alice desarma todo en closet y rompe la ropa con tijeras, Rosalie saca todo de los cajones, Bella desarma la cama y salta arriba de ella, Jazz por su parte saca un Cd del computador y luego lo bota y dice.-

-ups! Jajajajajaj!!!.- todos rien en el video, luego sacan los aerosoles y rayan toda la pieza. Al terminar, la pieza es un verdadero basurero. Yo quedo realmente sorprendido. Osea no me importa, pero no me gustaría ser Tanya.

-no creen que se les paso un poco la mano.- comento a los chicos, todos me miran como si estuviera loco, pero Alice me responde.

-EDWARD! Tanya se metió entre tú y Bella, la humillo a ella, de diversas maneras, la mojo, la golpeo, le rompió un regalo invaluable de su abuelita antes de morir, la pieza de Tanya solo es un recordatorio de lo que le puede pasar si se vuelve a meter con ella y contigo.- dice ella como si le explicara a un niño de preescolar.

-bueno yo solo decía, pero como sabrá que fueron ustedes y no las delatara??.- Bella me mira y sonríe traviesamente y me dice.-

-Eddy, termina de ver el video.-

Me fijo y en el video Bella saca un aerosol negro y dice.

-bueno y esto es para que sepa que conmigo nadie se mete.- y empieza a escribir la pared que está desocupada.

"TU SOLA TE METISTE EN ESTO" Is C.

-bueno hemos terminado, vamos rápido, que no quiero que esa zorra siga respirando el mismo aire de mi Eddy.- dice bella pagada de sí misma.

-ok!! Pero antes una foto con la prueba.- dice Jazz poniendo una cámara y sacando una foto de los 4 en la pieza, luego pone algo en una esquina y dice.

-listo vamos.-

Esta vez no apagan la cámara para bajar, primero baja jazz con la cámara, luego Alice, después Rosalie. Luego Jazz le pasa la cámara a Alice, y ésta enfoca a bella.

-Bella por el amor de Dios, salta!!! Yo te atajare!.- dice Jazz divertido, Bella mira hacia abajo y se ven que son como unos 2 metros y medio de alto. Bella mueve la cabeza fuertemente negativa y dice.

-estás loco!!!! No, no, no!!! Quieres dejar viudo a Edward!!!.- yo me rio ante eso.

-eres una pequeña cobarde.- dice Jazz muerto de la risa.

-no soy cobarde, pero no me llama la atención morir justamente el día de hoy, gracias!!!.- dice Bella haciendo una mueca que a todos nos causa risa.

-vamos pequeña gallina, pisa esa rama y salta donde mi Jazz.- dice Alice indicándole una rama de un árbol, para que así sea más fácil, para ella bajar.

-jooo!!! Claro!!! No si con esa rama ya no me mato, solo quedo paralitica.- dice Bella llena de sarcasmo.

-no es mi culpa tener tanto equilibrio como un elefante en la cuerda floja, ok!.- dice Bella roja como tomate. Haciendo que todos continuemos riendo.

-Isabella Swan, mueve tu pequeño, pero bien formado culo a la rama, si no quieres que la zorra de Tanya te robe a tu Eddy, en todo el tiempo que te estás demorando, Edward tendrá que entretener a Tanya de otra forma, si es que no quiere que nos descubran.- dice Rosalie con voz de amenaza.

Bella la mira con cara de horror, luego en su cara hay determinación, inhala, exhala y dice.-

-Jazz apártate.- en eso se lanza a un rama, luego a otra como si fuera una gimnasta, en la última hace una pirueta y luego cae al suelo con los pies juntos, con una elegancia que nos deja a todos en shock, tanto los del video, como los del salón. En eso Bella se estira y hace el saludo de los gimnastas cuando terminan de hacer sus piruetas. Provocando que todos riamos de nuevo. En eso el video se pone negro.

-Dios!!! Amenácenle a su Eddy y Bella logra hasta lo imposible!!.- dice Nessie con burla, todos reímos y Bella saca la lengua.

-bueno chicos, eso es todo por ahora.- dice Bella en un suspiro y acurrucándose a mi lado. Yo la abraso más fuerte. Luego también me acurruco.

-ya!! Ya!! Dejen los mimos.- dice Nessie con voz de asco.

-y dime que vamos hacer ahora??.- Bella se incorpora y mira a Jazz, este asiente con la cabeza.

-bueno ahora veremos la reacción de Tanya, al ver su pieza y que le faltan una que otra cosita.- dice mi ángel con una gran sonrisa.

-pero cómo??.- pregunto yo, y todos asienten ya que quieren hacer la misma pregunta.

-bueno, aquí esa pequeña mente del mal, se le ha ocurrido dejar una cámara escondida en la pieza de Tanya y otra cosita de regalo.- dice Jazz apuntando a Bella.

-Bella insisto eres más mala que el pecado!!.-dice Jake y todos nos carcajeamos.

En eso jazz, aprieta unos botones del control y se ve a Tanya ingresando a su pieza.-

-oh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!.- pega un chillido.

-DIOS MIO!!!! QUE LE PASO A MI PIEZA!!!!.- chilla de nuevo. Acá estamos todos morados de la risa, es que su cara es un poema.

-Jazz te apuesto 30 dólares que Tanya revisa primero mi pieza que las fotos de Eddy.- dice Bella a Jazz. Este le responde.-

-Besaras mi trasero Swan.- todos reímos, ya que Bella es la única capaz de sacar el lado infantil de Jazz.

-OH! OH! MI PIEZA!!! IS S!!!!.- grita Tanya y corre a la pieza de Bella. Bella sonríe con suficiencia y dice.

-paga Jazz.- este se vuelve a enfurruñar y ahora es Alice quien lo consuela con una mirada tierna. Jazz saca el dinero y se lo lanza a Bells. Ella ríe por la madurez del rubio.

-jajajajajjajaja!! Por dios gasparin! Aun no aprendes que no puedes apostar contra Bella, ella siempre gana!.- dice Rose riendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-algún día ganare y se tragaran todas sus palabras.- dice Jazz realmente enfurruñado. Parece un crio.

-ok! Ok! Gasper!! Total, soñar es gratis!!.- dice Bella socarronamente y choca la mano con Emm, que está muerto de la risa. En eso unos chillidos nos distraen.

-EDDYYYYYYYYYY!!! DONDE ESTAN MIS EDDYYYYYS!!!.- en eso sale Tanya mirando por todas partes, luego se fija en la pared y grita.-

-SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! NOOOO!! MALDITA ZORRA!! NO LE BASTA CON QUITARME A MI FUTURO MARIDO!! ELLA NO TIENE DERECHO AL HACERME ESTO!!!! NO ES MAS QUE UNA APARECIDA, UNA MUERTA DE HAMBRE, QUE NO ME LLEGA NI A LOS TALONES, APUESTO MI CABELLO RUBIO NATURAL QUE ES UNA POBRETONA ARRIMADA.- Dice histérica, en eso abre la puerta del closet y le cae encima una pintura de color verde, todos estallamos en carcajadas y ella chilla como un animal.

-Ella no debió apostar su cabello, que yo era una muerta de hambre, viste lo que pasa cuando apuestas contra mí??.- dice mi Bella una voz de inocencia que es mas falsa que el rubio de Tanya.

Yo estoy realmente sorprendido, y le digo al oído.

-eres mala Swan! Realmente mala!.- ella se estremece, se da vuelta me da un beso y me dice.-

-quien me busca me encuentra Cullen!.- dice ella regalándome una sonrisa traviesa que hace que me la quiera raptar a mi pieza, hacerle cosas que son ilegales en varios estados. En eso Nessie apaga la televisión y dice.-

-bueno, mucha emoción por un día, Bella, Seth, ya es tarde mejor nos vamos.- Bella y yo hacemos un puchero al mismo tiempo.

-bueno.- dice mi Bella con resignación.

-hermanitas no se vayan!! Quédense con nosotros.- dice Emm haciendo otro puchero.

-no! Mi hermano oso, hoy no podemos, tenemos que estar en casa antes de las 11, ya que papá llamara para saber de nosotros. Y conociéndolo es capaz de venir si no le contestamos.- dice mi ángel cabizbaja, aun desde mis brazos.

-pucha! Yo no quiero que se vayan!!!.- dice Alice haciendo puchero.

-yo tampoco me quiero ir, pero tenemos que hacerlo.- dice mi ángel, ya fuera de mis brazos y yo ya extrañándola.

Todos se despiden, ya que los únicos que se quedan son los Hale, mi ángel abraza a todos y después yo la recibo en mis brazos, los acompaño a la puerta.

-ya te estoy extrañando.- le digo al oído.

-yo también.- me dice ella, luego me mira a los ojos y me dice.-

-me es tan extraño, te conozco hace menos de 3 días y me duele separarme de ti, necesito de ti para poder respirar tranquila.- me dice ella. Yo la abrazo y le digo.

-a mi me pasa lo mismo, es como si fueras mi otra mitad, sin ti no estoy completo, no me siento yo mismo, me siento vacio.- luego la beso con devoción, como un devoto a su diosa.

-te amo más que a mi vida Bella.- ella me mira y es sus ojos veo un amor tan grande, y ella me responde con una sonrisa.-

-como yo a ti bebe.- y me abraza.

-ya!! Ya!! Si se van a ver mañana, Eddy suelta por favor a la pequeña Bella, que la estas gastando.- dice Emm en tono de burla. Dios!! Por qué siempre me tiene que arruinar el momento??? Yo empiezo a gruñir y Emm dice.-

-Eddy mama te dijo que no gruñeras!!! Que aprecias un león!!!.- en eso Bella me mira con los ojos grandes y sonriendo y grita.-

-SIMBA!!! EMM!! YA LE ENCONTRE NOMBRE, EL SERA SIMBA!!!!.- dice Bella a Emm, el cual estalla en carcajadas y dice.-

-muy bien pensado Dolly!!!.- yo quedo como confundido.

-por qué Dolly amor??.- le pregunto a mi ángel, ella rueda los ojos y dice.-

-otras de las genialidades de Emm, no sé de donde saco que yo le recordaba una oveja y como soy la menor y me parezco a Nessie, el me dice que soy su clon, por eso me puso Dolly!!

-ah!!!.- fue toda mi brillante respuesta.

-en todo caso, si tuviera que relacionarte con un animal, se me ocurriría una oveja.- le digo después.

- mmmm! Tienes razón!.- dice Bella antes de devorarme los labios, yo no tardo en aprisionarla contra la puerta de su camioneta, Bella sube sus piernas a mi cintura y yo siento como me empiezo a poner duro, ella jadea. Bella me agarra del cabello, yo empiezo a mover las manos hacia sus caderas cuando siento un carraspeo general.

-Eddy Teddy haz el favor de no tragarte a mi hermanita pequeña!!!.- dice Emm y Nessie al mismo tiempo. Todos rien. Bella y yo nos sonrosamos a más no poder, ya que nos olvidamos que estaban todos a nuestro alrededor.

-adiós amor! Dice mi ángel rápidamente, se pone el casco de la moto de Seth y se va.

Yo suspiro, me despido de mis hermanos y subo a mi pieza, necesito una ducha fría y mi cama.

Ya en la cama, no me puedo dormir, extraño sentir el cuerpo de mi ángel junto al mío, su cara en mi pecho, sus piernas en mis piernas, sus brazos en mi cintura. Su cabello, su olor. Toda ella.

En eso agarro la polera que le preste a Bella para dormir y me la llevo a la nariz, tiene su olor.

De a poco la inconsciencia me lleva con ella, y yo lo último que recuento es a mi dulce Bella entre mi brazos. Ansioso de empezar un nuevo día, para así ver a mi ángel del mal.

* * *

Hola!!!

Siento mucho la demora, pero he tenido estas ultimas semanas demasiado ocupadas. Es que esto de las vacaciones apenas me deja tiempo de escribir.

Tambien lamento decir que el próximo capitulo me va ademorr 3 semanas mas o menos, si es que no antes, es que me voy de vacaciones a la playita! :D

Y no llevare nada para escribir, será un encuenro entre el sol ( aun que ya estoy lo suficientemente tostada), la arena, el mar y yo! Jejejeje!!

Bueno eso! Espero les guste este cap!!! Y espero algún comentario! :D

Bueno que estén bien bien!!!

Nos vemos! Y otra vez lo siento!

Chaito!!


	12. Chapter 12

Aquí estoy, enfurruñado tomando desayuno, ya que mi despertar deja mucho que desear, y todo por los trogloditas de mis hermanos. Dios!!! Casi me matan del susto.

FLASHBACK

Estaba yo durmiendo plácidamente, soñando con mi dulce ángel cosas no muy apropiadas para mi cordura, cuando de repente, siento saltos en mi cama y gritos con un megáfono. SI!!! CON UN MEGAFONO!!!!!

-A DESPERTAR!!! A DESPERTAR!!!! QUE LA MAÑANA SE VA A ACABAR!! A DESPERTAR!!! A DESPERTAR!!!! QUE LA MAÑANA SE VA A ACABAR!!. - Chillaban Alice y Emm, su puestamente estaban "cantando", pero eso estaba más cerca de un aullido de perro, que a una canción.

-VAMOS EDDY!!! QUE SE NOS HACE TARDE!!!!!!!!!!! .- grito con todos sus pulmones Alice. Haciendo que del susto y de los saltos fuera a parar a suelo de espalda.

Yo me levante lo más rápido que pude, y me puse en posición de lanzarme a la yugular del que estuviera más cerca. En eso estallan en carcajadas. Yo los miro curioso. Hasta que Emm habla.

-DIOS!!! ALICE PARECE QUE DESPERTAMOS AL PEQUEÑO EDDY TAMBIEN!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!.- en eso me miro y efectivamente, mi amigo está despierto haya abajo y saludando. En eso tomo una almohada y me cubro, ya que no es muy agradable que mis hermanos me vean tan "activo".

-DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSS!!!! MIS OJOS!! MIS POBRES OJITOS!!! MIS OJITOS DE NIÑA INOCENTE!!! COMO PODRE AHORA MIRARTE A LA CARA, YO NO QUERIA CONOCERTE TAN AFONDO EDDY!!!!.- chilla Alice tapándose la cara con las manos. Yo ruedo los ojos. Exagerada.

-EDDY!!.- me llama Emm en tono juguetón, yo lo miro alzando una ceja .

-¿Qué estabas soñando antes que te despertáramos como a un rey?.- yo bufo, si ese despertar es de un rey, no quiero ni pensar el de un mendigo, malditos. Pero al recordar mi sueño una sonrisa de idiota y un leve sonrojo me delata.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ESTABAS TENIENDO SUEÑOS HUMEDOS CON BELLA!!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!!! ESPERA A QUE SE ENTERE DE ESTO!!! JAJAJAJAJAJJA!!!.- dice Alice, yo la miro con pánico, ella me sonríe perversamente, y yo ya sé que significa esa sonrisa. Empezó el chantaje.-

-ok! Alice dime tu precio!.- le digo yo resignado.

-no te preocupes Eddy, en su debido momento lo sabrás.- dice de forma tenebrosa que hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina.

-eres hombre muerto Edward.- dice Emm de forma seria, lo miro y estalla en carcajadas. Malditos!! Insisto, a veces pienso, que viven solo para atormentarme.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Eddyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!.- canta Alice llegando a mi lado. Yo ni la miro y me termino de comer mi desayuno, me paro y voy al baño a lavarme los dientes para irme a la universidad. En eso escucho como Alice llega a mi lado y dice.-

-no me dejes con la palabra en la boca Edward Cullen, y apresúrate que hoy serás mi chofer!!!.- dice ella aplaudiendo animada.

-nos divertiremos tanto comprando!!.- dice ella poniendo la misma cara de boba, que cuando piensa en Jazz. Yo ruedo los ojos y me siento como si tuviera una nube negra en mi cabeza.

-vamos!.- le digo en tono hosco. Yo me voy a mi preciado volvo, miro como Alice se sube atrás y me pasa un gorro de chofer.

-ni de coña, Alice!!!.- le digo frunciendo el ceño. Ella me mira y dice.-

-compláceme Eddy!.- y pone una sonrisa perversa. Me lo pongo y en eso sube Emm atrás y dice.-

-Jaime a la universidad.- yo me enfurruño más y acelero a más no poner. Esos dos se lo están pasando en grande. Pero me las pagaran como que me llamo Edward Cullen.

En eso llego al estacionamiento y me fijo que hay un tumulto de gente, miro y veo que ya está la monstruosidad de "auto" de Bella. Sonrió ante eso. Nos bajamos del coche y escuchamos.

-MALDITA RATA SWAN!!!! YO SE QUE FUISTE TU!!!.- UH!oh!!! Esa es la voz de Tanya y a la única que le puede estar gritando es, miro a mis hermanos y los tres decimos al mismo tiempo.-

-BELLA!!!!!- y corrimos a ver qué pasa.

Al llegar al centro vemos como Tanya esta roja de tanto gritar, Bella se mira las uñas sin prestarle la menor atención. Yo la miro y dios!!! Por qué es tan sexy!!!! Solo lleva una polera gastada y unos jeans blancos rotos y que se ve deliciosa es poco!!! Se ve hot!!! Miro a Tanya y ruedo los ojos. Esta vestida como barbie. ROSADO POR DONDE LA MIRES!!!! Iug!!!

Luego Bella la mira y rueda los ojos.-

-A ver Tanya, en que te basas en culparme a mí de algo tan malvado.- dice ella ironizando la ultima parte.- tienes pruebas??.- Tanya iba a hablar y Bella la interrumpe divertida.

-no!! No tienes nada contra mí!! Por qué no te vas a llorar a tu pieza??? Ups!! Perdón verdad que ya no queda nada de ella.- dice ella sonriendo malvadamente.

En eso miro a mis hermanos y veo que están a punto de estallar en carcajadas. Es que dios!! Bella es de temer.

-MALDITA ENGENDRO!! ERES UNA RATA, UNA ZORRA! NO TIENES GRACIA!! ERES FEA!!!!! MIRA COMO ANDAS VESTIDA, PARECES VARON!!!.- dice Tanya con su voz destilando veneno. En eso Bella rueda los ojos. Y Alice dice.

-yo creo que tú no eres quien para decir eso de Bella, por qué no le preguntamos a nuestros compañeros!!.- Bella la mira alzando una ceja, en eso Alice se da vuelta y pregunta al público.-

-chicos ustedes creen que Bella es una rata, zorra, sin gracia, que como se viste parece varón???.- dice ella alzando una ceja. Bella se ruboriza y baja la cabeza. A mí no me gusta mucho esto. En esos e escuchan chiflidos y piropos para bella y un masivo.

-TE AMAMOS SWAN!!!!.- yo me enfurruño y rodeo a Bella con mis brazos ella me sonríe y me da un topón en mis labios. Mostrando a todos de quién es ella.

-eres mía Isabella.- le digo susurrándole en el oído. Ella se estremece bajo mis brazos y sonríe. Me encanta ver lo que produzco en ella. Bella se sale de mis brazos y me dice, espera. En eso se gira a ver a una Tanya que esta apunto de una pataleta.

-bueno, bueno Tanya! Creo que esto es todo, ahora si me haces el favor de dejarme en Paz.- dice Bella lentamente como si Tanya fuera idiota. Bella se de vuelta y Tanya hace el intento de golpearla, en eso Bella se da vuelta y le toma la mano y le dice.-

-A ver Tanya, ayer conociste a Belly.- dice Bella mostrando su puño derecho.- no creo que quieras conocer a Lely.- dice mostrando el izquierdo. Ante eso todos soltamos una fuerte carcajada.

-ESA ES MI HERMANITA!!!! LO SIENTO DENALI, PERO BELLA ES INVENSIBLE Y SI NO PUEDE SOLA, ME TIENE A MI.- Dice Emm.

-Y TAMPOCO CREO QUE QUIERAS CONOCER A RAMPO Y A ROCKY.- dice Emm flexionando sus enormes brazos que hasta a mi me dan miedo.

-noo-oo-noo!! .- dice Tanya tartamudeando.

-bueno Tanya, eso es todo.- dice Bella me toma de la mano y empezamos a caminar.

-espera Eddy se me olvido decirle algo.- me dice dándome una mirada malvada. Todos la miramos. En eso Bella se acerca al oído de Tanya y le dice algo que no alcanzamos a oír. Pero que deja a Tanya como en shock. Luego se separa y llega a mi lado. Seguimos caminando y escuchamos.

-TE OOOOOOOOOOOOOOODIOOOOOOOOOO SWAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!.- Bella estalla en carcajadas.

Yo la paro y la miro, ella me alza una ceja preguntando el porqué nos detuvimos. Yo no le doy tiempo a nada y la beso. Ella se sorprende pero después siento sus dedos jugando con mi cabello y no hay una sensación mejor que esa. Al separarnos junto nuestras frentes y digo.-

-hola.-

-hola.-

-te extrañe.-

-yo más!.-

-Bella eso no lo puedes saber.- le dije dándole otro beso cargado de amor.

-si lo sé.- dijo haciendo un puchero, el cual capture entre mis labios, dios!!! Me encanta mi ángel, la amo tanto.

-te amo.- le dije, ella me sonrió hermosamente y dijo.-

-te amo.- en eso escuchamos a Emm.

-si, si!!! Yo también los amo, ahora Eddy puedes soltar a Bella para que pueda saludar como se debe a mi pequeña rocky???.- yo gruño y Bella ríe.-

-tranquilo simba!!!.- y empezamos a saludar a todos.

-ahora si semilla de maldad, nos puedes contar que paso.- dice Jazz.

-si imitación en miniatura de Emm, nosotros llegamos cuando estabas presentándole tus puños a Tanya.- dice Rose negando con la cabeza. En eso Emm alza una mano y Bella se la choca.-

-has aprendido bien discípulo.-

-si maestro.- le responde Bella a Emm, todos rodamos los ojos ante eso.

-nunca pensé que me enamoraría de una versión en pequeña de Emm.- dije y todos soltaron sonoras carcajadas.

-DIOS!!! EDDYY!!!! SIEMPRE LO SUPE!!!!! SIEMPRE SUPE QUE LO QUE SENTIAS POR MI IBA MAS AYA DE UN AMOR FRATERNAL!!! PERO LO SIENTO TENDRAS QUE SUPERARLO, LO NUESTRO NO PUEDE SER!! NO ERES DE MI GUSTO!! MI CORAZON YA TIENE DUEÑA!!!.- dice Emm dándole un beso a rose.

-LO SIENTO BELLA, SU AMOR SIEMPORE SE VERA ECLIPSADO POR MI RECUERDO.- dice Emm, yo lo iba a interrumpir, cuando Bella suelta una sonora carcajada.

-JAJAJJAJAAJAJAJAJAJ!!!! DIOS!!! EMM!! ERES TAN TONTO!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! POR ESO TE ADORO!!.- Y sigue riendo todos sonreímos al ver a una bella tan feliz. Es que ella solo con su risa nos alegra el día a todos.

-DIOS!! NO ES POSIBLE!!! BELLA TAMBIEN ME AMA!!!!! DIOS!! ROSE ME VOY A TENER QUE AFEAR, PORQUE SI SIGO A SI DE GUAPOTE TE QUERRAN QUITAR A ESTE PEDAZOTE DE BOMBOM QUE TIENES DE NOVIO.- dice Emm sonriendo y haciendo poses con sus músculos. Todos reímos.

-HAY!!! HAY!!! NO RESPIRO!!! NO RESPIRO!!!!JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! .- dice Alice en el suelo junto a Bella y a Nessie. En eso suena la campana, todos nos tratamos de recomponer para salir corriendo.-

-chicos en el almuerzo les cuento todo.- dice Bella logrando hablar, me jala de la mano, nos despedimos y nos fuimos corriendo a clases.

Las clases de la mañana pasaron normales, tratando de poner atención a clases, ya que con mi ángel al lado es sumamente complicado, lo malo es que no soy el único que le pasa eso. Así que además de ver a mi diosa, tenía que dar miradas asesinas a todos los que miraban por mucho rato a mi ángel demonio. Seth a todo esto no me ayudaba mucho, ya que se dedico a reírse de mis ataques de posesividad.

Al terminar las clases nos dirigimos a la cafetería, donde nos esperaban todos.

-hola chicos.- saludamos Bella, Seth y yo.

-hola!!.- nos saludan. Yo le digo a Bella que se siente, mientras voy con Seth a buscar nuestros almuerzos.

Al llegar veo a Bella muy interesada mirando a Emm, que al mirarme llegar me da una mirada que me hiela la sangre. No creo que haga lo que creo que va hacer.

-ugh! Qué bueno que ya llego Eddy, así estamos completos para lo que te tengo que contar Belly.- yo lo miro sin entender.

-bueno, bueno, me vas a decir que cosa soñó Edward que supuestamente me tengo que enterar.- dice Bella.-

Y yo me atraganto con el jugo que estaba tomando. Y miro a Emm con cara de pavor.

-Tan malo es????.- exclama Bella. Yo la miro y me sonrojo.

-Dios!!! Debe ser demasiado malo si es que logra hacer sonrojar a nuestro Edward- nunca me sonrojo hasta que conocí a Bella- Cullen.-dice Jacob divertido.

-entonces por conclusión debe incluir a Bella, ya que ella es la única que es capaz de hacerlo sonrojar.- concluye Jasper. Gracias amigos!!!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! EMM! NO PUEDES DECIRLO!!! PORQUE SI LO HACER PERDERE A MI ESCLAVO Y CREEME CUANDO TE DIGO, TU NO QUIERES QUE YO PIERDA A MI ESCLAVO!!!!.- lo amenaza Alice apuntándolo con el dedo.

Todos ríen menos yo, que lo único que quiero es que me parta un rayo en este momento. La voz de Bella me saca de mi estado de vergüenza máxima, para trasladarme a un estado agónico.

-ok! dímelo Emm.- dice Bella.

-lo siento mini mí, pero yo si quiero tener descendencia.- dice mirando a Alice con temor.

-hermanito Emm, por favor.- dice Bella usando su arma mortal, abre los ojos, forma un puchero, y parece que fuera a llorar. Estoy seguro que es más letal que la de Alice. Miro a Emm y está escondido detrás de sus manos.

-no caeré de nuevo, lo siento, pero soy inmune.- todos ruedan los ojos. Ya que si fuera inmune no estaría escondido, evitando mirar a Bella. La escucho bufar. En eso se gira y me mira con esos gigantes posos de chocolate que tanto me encantan.

-Amor!!.- dice ella haciendo un puchero, está jugando sucio y ella lo sabe.

-dime por favor.- dice ella acentuando el puchero, en el por favor. Estoy perdido.

-lo q…- empiezo a decir pero fui cortado por Emm.

-LO QUE PASA ES QUE EDYY TUBO SUEÑOS MOJADOS CONTIGO BELLA!!!!! YA LO DIJE!!! ASI QUE NO ME SIGAS TORTURANDO!!!.- yo estoy en shock y muerto de vergüenza. Todos están en silencio ante eso. La primera en reír es Nessie.

-jajajajajajajajajajajajjaajja!!!! No te preocupes Edward que no eres el único!! Aquí Bella es otra que tienes sueños cachondos!!!.- miro a Bella sorprendido. Y ella esta tan roja como yo. Me mira con culpabilidad y me susurra al oído.

-eres mi perdición Cullen.- yo me estremesco hasta la medula.

-y tú la mía Swan.- le digo. Ella me mira con una mirada llena de lujuria que hace que me ponga duro. Se lame los labios y me susurra el oído.

-espero que algún día me muestres de que van esos sueños.- yo sonrió torcidamente y sé que mis ojos muestran la misma lujuria que los de ella.

-no sabes cuanto ansió ese día amor.- le digo acariciándole un poco mas bajo de la cintura bajo la polera, siento como solo su tacto me quema. Ella toda sonrojada me dice.-

-yo mas bebe.- y captura mis labios en sus dientes.

-ya!!! Ya!!! Que mis castos ojos no soportan estas "discretas" insinuaciones de alto contenido para adultos.- dice Alice claramente enfurruñada.

.-esta me la pagas Emm!!.- lo vuelve a amenazar.

-ok! ok!!!.- dice Emm restándole importancia. Y cambia tema rápidamente.

-ahora Bella cuéntanos que paso en la mañana.-

-ah ok!!! Lo que paso es que cuando llegue, Tanya me estaba esperando en el estacionamiento.- explica mi ángel.

-pero como yo sabía que algo así iba a pasar, le dije a Nessie que grabara el encuentro.- todos miramos a Nessie y ella sonríe orgullosa de la menta macabra de su hermana.

-bueno al llegar Tanya empieza a insultarme y a decirme que yo le había arruinado la pieza, jajajjajajaja!!! El asunto es que yo le dije que cuidara su lengua, ya que no tenía pruebas, luego dije que en cambio, yo si tenía pruebas de la agresión de ella para conmigo, y es más, que ahora mismo estaba siendo grabada, y que una demanda no le caería bien a nadie.- dice ella. Todos estamos en shock.

-dios! mujer eres el demonio!!!! Donde quedo mi amiga la hippie??.- pregunta Jazz. Bella lo fulmina con la mirada y dice.

-ja!!! Ja!!! Ja!!! Ella se lo busco, se metió donde no debía, una cosa es que me moleste a mí, pero se metió con cosas sagradas para mí.

-Jazz calla!!! Bella eres mi heroína!!.- dice Alice aplaudiendo Feliz.

-bueno bueno!! Sigue!!!.- la apremia Rose.

-bueno, después de eso, ella se desespero y grito, en esos llegaron Emm, Ali y Edward. Bueno ella siguió insultando y Alice me hizo pasar la vergüenza de mi vida.- yo bufo al recordar a todos esos babosos mirar a mi diosa. Ella me mira y sonríe y me besa.

-te amo.

-yo también.

-me voy a volver diabética!!!.- exclama rose haciendo gestos de falso asco. Todos reímos.

-bueno lo que paso, es que Alice le pregunto a todos los hombres si me encontraban atractiva, y todos esos ciegos dijeron que si y me gritaban cosas para disgusto de la arpía.- dice todos rodamos los ojos cuando dice "ciegos".

-Bella no te ves a ti claramente cómo eres.- le digo. Todos asienten.

-ya!! Ya!! No me vayan a regañar ahora porfa!!!!.- dice ella asiendo un puchero.

-ok!!! Yo solo digo! Y creo que hablo por todos al decir, que eres preciosa!! Dios! mujer eres la mujer más codiciada de toda Europa, millones de hombres lamen el suelo por donde pisas. Eso sin contar que Edward jamás se ha interesado en nadie más que en nosotros que somos como su familia. Luego llegas tú y le revolucionas el mundo. Y a todos los que tienen el honor y placer de conocerte, le cambias la vida para bien. Sino míranos.- dice jazz y nos muestra a todos.

-primero esta Edward que es el ejemplo más claro, irradia felicidad, en estos pocos días a sonreído de verdad, más que en toda su vida, compone, irradia paz y amor.- yo quedo sorprendido por lo perceptivo que es Jazz.

-luego viene Rose, ella siempre ha sido fría y cortante, pero contigo a aprendido a hacer una mejor persona, sale su lado materno contigo, te quiere tanto como me quiere a mí que soy su hermano. Te adora y desde que te conoció ve la vida desde un punto de vista más optimista y feliz, y estoy seguro que desde que te conoció es más feliz.- Rosalie ve con un cariño infinito a bella y asiente, mi bella le toma la mano y se le ponen los ojos llorosos.

-bueno que decir de Emm, eres su compañera de travesuras su otra mitad en las bromas y planes maléficos. Pero a la vez te ve tan indefensa que se siente en la obligacion de cuidarte. Porque te adora por cómo eres, eres su hermanita pequeña y sé que te quiere tanto como quiere a Alice.

-que decir de mí, yo a pesar de tener a mi duende era un poco Emo, ok! muy emo Emmett, pero tú me enseñaste a ver el lado bello de las cosas, además que sacaste de mi ese lado infantil que creía perdido, y me enseñaste a demostrar mas mis sentimientos sin miedo al ridículo. Y sé que Alice te agradece hasta el día de hoy por eso.

Alice esta con los ojos llorosos y asiente con una gran sonrisa. Bella esta sollozando discretamente entre mis brazos.

-que decir de mi Bella, nos conocemos de hace poco y de verdad ahora eres indispensable en mi día, eres como mi hermanita, mi pequeña muñeca barbie a la cual vestir, la cual mimar, regrese al preescolar.- dice Alice sollozando, todos reímos ya que Alice no puede olvidarse de la moda ni en momentos tan emotivos como estos.

-Bella tu eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera, personas como tú ya no existen, tu nos motivas a todos a ser mejores, es por eso que te amamos, eres como nuestro sol, nos das paz.- dice Rosalie sollozando.

-HAY!!! ESTO ES TAN EMOTIVO!!!! BELLA TE QUEREMOS TANTO!!! TE JURO QUE TE ECHE TANTO DE MENOS TODOS ESTOS AÑOS.- dice Emm llorando a pata suelta. Bella se pone a reír se para y lo abraza.

-hay!!! Mi oso de azúcar tan sentimental que me saliste, oye si sigues así, que van a pensar tus compañeros del equipo de futbol americano, su capitán el gran oso Cullen llorando como una magdalena???.- dice Bella tiernamente.

- oh!! Cierto! Cierto!! Rosalie si te preguntan le dices a todos que tengo alergia.- todos reímos ante eso y Rosalie lo Besa.

-bueno bueno!!! Ya arriba los corazones me ha quedado claro que me adoran y que no pueden vivir sin mí!!!.- dice Bella de forma juguetona. Yo la miro tiene los ojos y su pequeña nariz roja por el llanto. Y muestra una gran sonrisa que hacen que todos sonrían. Es preciosa. Mi diosa, mi musa, mi ángel, el sol de mi sistema solar. Sin ella no hay vida en mi universo.

-si arriba los corazones!!!!.- dice Alice, en el mismo estado de Bella, pero Alice no me produce la misma ternura que ver a Bella así.

-chicas lamento decirles que hoy nos vamos de compras!!!!!.- chilla emocionada, todas se emocionan menos Bella que ya no está. Yo la busco y no la encuentro, luego siento algo abrazar mis piernas, miro hacia abajo y ahí esta Bella. Y me hace un gesto de silencio. A mí se me escapa una risita y bella me pellizca. Auch!!!

-Bella! Sal de donde estés.- dice Alice ya sin paciencia. Todos ríen y buscan a Bella, ella se acurruca más a mis pies. Yo bajo una mano y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Bella no vez que es importante, tienes que verte hermosa cuando hoy conozcas a tus suegros.- en eso siento a Bella saltar y se golpea la cabeza en la mesa.

-te tengo Bella, sal de debajo de la mesa.- le dice ordena Alice. Todos quedan sorprendidos, yo estoy más preocupado de revisar la cabeza de mi ángel. Bella asoma la cabeza de debajo de la mesa y pregunta.-

-como que tus papás????.- yo en tanto le revuelvo el pelo en busca de algún golpe. Ella sale de la mesa y se sienta.

-ósea los papas de él también???.- dice Bella apuntándome. Todos miran divertidos a bella.

-si poooo!!! Si somos hermanos Bella!!.- dice Emm!! Rodando los ojos.

-así que hoy nos vamos de compras señorita.- bella queda como en trance. En eso suena la campana. Nos paramos y nos vamos. Yo tomo a Bella de la mano y voy preocupado. Quizás ella no quiere conocer a mis padres. Quizás para ella esto no es tan serio.

En eso llegamos a la sala. Nos sentamos en nuestros puestos y le pregunto.

-¿Qué sucede Bella?.-

-nada amor.- me responde sin mirarme. Algo sucede. Le iba a preguntar, pero justo llega el profesor. Maldita sea. Miro a Seth y el se encoje de hombros, diciéndome que no tiene idea de que se trata.

Yo paso toda la clase pendiente de una Bella que esta mas ausente que presente. 10 minutos antes de terminar, le mando un papel a Seth que dice.-

"Entretén a Alice lo máximo que puedas, ok"

Seth asiente. Al tocar el sale rápido. Yo tomo las cosas de Bella y la llevo a la antigua sala de música, la cual es usada de bodega para los instrumentos. Y cierro la puerta con llave.

-que hacemos aquí Edward??.- pregunta Bella con curiosidad, pero con temor en los ojos. Qué extraño. Empiezo a pensar lo peor._ No seas paranoico Cullen._

-quiero que me digas la verdad! Que está pasando?.- ella me mira y después desvía la mirada. Mala señal. _Pésima señal._

-nada.-

-Bella no me mientas, no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que no me digas!.- digo cruzándome de brazos. Ella me mira y se le forma una leve sonrisa. Luego suspira y me dice.

-y si no les caigo bien?? Y si no me quieren?? Si piensan que soy lo suficiente buena???.- pregunta, yo quedo en blanco. Quien en su sano juicio no aceptaría a mi ángel? Y justo ahí me doy cuenta lo que le pasa. _Cullen no seas tan rápido por favor_. Dice con ironía la voz en mi cabeza.

-amor estas preocupada de que mis papás no te acepten????.- pregunto divertido. Ella se muerde el labio y asiente.

-oh!! Pero amor!!! Quien en su sano juicio no te aceptaría, te apuesto mi colección completa de discos, que ellos te amaran como a una hija mas.- le digo abrasándola, la siento relajarse en mis brazos. Dios! ella realmente está preocupada de no ser aceptada por mis padres. _Ella es única Cullen._

-es que Edward esto es importante para ti, y también para mí, yo quiero agradarles, quiero que aprueben nuestra relación y si no lo hacen, me da miedo que me dejes de querer por no ser lo suficientemente buena.- dice ella desde mi pecho. Y siento que mi pecho se infla del inmenso sentimiento que siento por mi musa.

-amor te apuesto que te terminaran queriendo mas a ti, que a mí, los tendrás en tu bolsillo apenas los conozcas. En tus hermosas manitos.- le digo besando sus manos.

-en serio lo crees???.-me pregunta ella con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-no lo creo, te lo aseguro.- le digo y la beso.

El beso empieza inofensivo. Luego ella me rodea el cuello con los brazos, no me pide permiso para profundizar el beso, esto prende una hoguera en mi ser, que me hace estremecer.

Yo por mi parte la toma de las caderas y la acerco a mi ya muy endurecido miembro, ambos jadeamos ante el contacto. Yo bajo las manos hasta su muy redondo trasero y se lo aprieto, ella gime en mi boca y se frota contra mí, haciendo que mi cerebro se vaya de vacaciones. _Esta mujer es nuestra perdición Cullen!!!!!_

La tomo del trasero para que envuelva las piernas en mi cintura, ella lo hace, y la pongo contra la pared.

Ella empieza a besar mi cuello, yo la empiezo a tocar por encima de la ropa. Empiezo a subir por su cintura, mientras ella se frota contra mi miembro. Llego al borde de sus senos y me detengo, no quiero que piense que me quiero aprovechar de ella. Es claro que no vamos a llegar más allá de unas caricias, pero igual quiero su permiso.

Ella deja de besarme y me mira, me da una sonrisa tierna que yo respondo. Ella baja sus manos de mi cuello hasta tomar las mías, las cuales se encontraban ahora en su cintura. Sin cambiar la sonrisa, ni la paz que me transmiten en este momento.

Al mirarla me doy cuenta que esto está bien, es correcto, ya que lo hago con la persona que amo y sé que ella está pensando exactamente lo mismo.

Las empieza a subir hasta llegar a sus senos, yo me maravillo al comprobar que se ajustan a mis manos, están hechos para mí. Sus senos que son bastante generosos, caben justo en mis manos de pianista.

Ella aprieta sus manos y por ende aprieta las mías, haciendo que yo apriete sus senos. Yo me maravillo ante el gemido de mi diosa. Y sigo masajeándola.

Ella suelta mis manos y desabrocha mi camisa, y empieza a tocarme los pectorales y los músculos de mi estomago, en este momento agradezco a Emm las horas forzadas en el gimnasio con él, yo bajo una de mis manos de sus senos a su trasero y la acerco mas a mí, ella gime en mi boca.

-me tienes vuelto loco amor.- le digo en un suspiro, con la voz entrecortada. Empiezo a morder su cuello y a lamerlo. Mientras mi mano se mete entre su ropa y sube a su seno. La acaricio por encima del sujetador.

-por favor.-

-por favor que bebe.- le digo mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-tu sabes qué.-me dice ella.- tócame.- dios!! Esta mujer me va a matar. _Estamos en el cielo!_

Yo introduzco la mano bajo su sujetador y me siento en el paraíso, es tan suave, dios!! Voy a explotar y tener una linda mancha en mis pantalones.

Agarro entre mis dedos su pezón duro y como deseo que sea mi boca en vez de mis dedos.

Ella me besa fieramente y se empieza a restregar más rápido contra mí.

Bella.- digo desabrochando el botón de su pantalón.

Edward.- dice ella en un gemido. Dios!!! Nunca ame tanto mi nombre. Luego siento como sus manos juegan con mi cinturón.

Ella empieza a deslizar una de sus manos hasta mi entrepierna, está a punto de tocarlo cuando…

-EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN MASEN TIENES 5 MINUTOS PARA SALIR DE AHÍ CON BELLA!! Y NOO ISABELLA MARIE SWAN NO SE ME HA OLVIDADO, TE VAS DE COMPRAS CONMIGO!!! QUE CREIAN QUE EL POBRE DE SETH ME IBA A ENTRETENR DE POR VIDA!!! JA!!! CON MARY ALICE CULLEN NO SE JUEGA!!!! 5 MINUTOS EDWARD!!.- termina de decir Alice y escucho los tacos alejándose.

Miro a Bella y esta roja como una fresa mirando sus manos. De repente ella me mira y me pierdo en sus ojos. Yo le sonrió y ella me sonríe hermosamente.

-te amo.-

-yo también te amo Eddy.-

-no te arrepientes?-

-no.-

-no crees que vamos muy deprisa amor.-

-mmm!! Yo creo que es normal, ósea los dos tenemos 20 años y nunca hemos tenido novios, yo creo que es normal que estemos con las hormonas tan alborotadas, pero sabes porque creo que está bien todo esto y no me importa el tiempo??.- me termina de decir ella con las mejillas rosadas y con una tierna sonrisa.

-no lo sé amor, aunque me lo puedo imaginar.- le digo en un susurro.

-es porque nos amamos, porque eres tu el único con el que yo quiero estar, he esperado por ti 20 años, no quiero esperar más, es porque tu eres mío, como yo soy tuya. Es algo superior a mí, eres mi todo, no respiro tranquila si tú no estás cerca, te amo aun antes de conocerte.- me dijo ella esto último en un susurro. Yo ante eso la beso con toda la devoción que siento por ella.

-amor sabes yo siento lo mismo, es como si antes de conocerte todo era color gris, no existían los colores en mi vida, pero daba igual porque no conocía algo mejor, pero desde que te vi apareció el color, las textura, los matices, mi vida se ilumino. Y cuando no estás cerca es como volver a esos tiempos donde todo era gris, pero que ahora es más insoportable porque después de conocer el color, volver a lo mismo es agónico.- le digo, ella sonríe y me da un tierno beso. Ahora que recuerdo tengo una duda con algo que dijo.

-amor como es eso de que me amabas aun antes de conocerme???.- ella alza la vista y en sus ojos veo vergüenza.

- es que yo ya te había visto, no en persona.- yo quedo sorprendido, ósea eso no me lo esperaba.

-¿Cómo es eso?.-

-es que una vez cuando tus hermanos estaban en Inglaterra, jazz estaba chateando en una video llamada con Alice, y yo me metí y conocí a Alice, empezamos a hablar, onda al final termine hablando Alice y yo, y Jazz peleaba conmigo por robarle a su novia. El asunto es que de repente se abrió la puerta de la pieza de Alice y entraste tu buscando creo que tu notebook, que era justamente el que Alice estaba usando, en eso la viste y te acercaste, yo me paralice y me Salí de la cámara, como viste que era Jasper te pusiste a hablar con él y yo te miraba como embobada. Bueno esa fue la primera vez que te vi y me dejaste en estado de idiotez. El idiota de Jazz estaba divertido y después lo comento con Emm y Rose, la cosa es que después Emm se quedo como en trance, todos lo miramos y de repente dice mirándome fijamente "Isabella, Eddy es tu media naranja, y no es porque sea mi hermano, pero tu naciste para estar con él", yo en ese instante quede en shock, ya que aun que yo me enamore en el mismo instante en que cruzaste esa puerta, jamás se me paso por la mente que tu me llegaras a corresponder, eras un dios griego inalcanzable para mí. Por eso cada vez que algún hombre se me acercaba, Emm los espantaba diciendo que yo ya tenía dueño y que era su hermanito Eddy.- dice Bella ya totalmente roja. Yo la miro sorprendido. Y por qué no me dijeron de su existencia, no me la presentaron o algo. Dios! como no me presentaron a mi diosa hace 2 años. _Traición!!!_

-no pienses en eso Edward si no nos presentaron fue por qué, además que yo me moría de nervios, Alice también dijo algo que no entendí, fue algo así como "es mejor que le dé el golpe del amor en persona, cuando no pueda escapar, ya que el polo opuesto de su imán no estará al otro lado del mar".- me quede pensando en esas palabras y creo que Alice tiene razón, lo más probable es que yo me hubiese puesto una caparazón, una barrera que hubiese hecho mas tardía mi relación con Bella.

Ahora que me acuerdo.

FLASHBACK

En eso llega Jacob tomado de la mano con una chica que es muy guapa, pero no le llega ni a los talones a mi Bella, son muy parecidas, pero ella tiene el pelo color cobrizo más oscuro que el mío parecido al de bella, los mismos Ojos de Bella pero en azules, sigo prefiriendo mis posas de chocolate, la nariz de la chica es un poco más grande y menos respingada, tienen casi la misma altura, pero diría que bella es unos 5 cm más baja, y tienen casi el mismo cuerpo, casi porque el de mi Bella es perfecto, el de ella es lindo, pero no como el de mi diosa.

-hola chicos, qué onda, por qué tanto movimiento??.- pregunta Jacob separándome de mi diosa, sentándose al lado mío y Nessie, porque si mal no recuerdo así se llama, al lado de mi ángel.

- Fiesta Jacob, fiesta al estilo Cullen.- contesto irritado porque me separo de mi musa.-oh! Genial! Oigan chicos quiero presentarles a mi novia, ella es Nessie, la hermana mayor de Belly

.- Es un gusto conocerlos.- Igualmente.-contestaron todos con sonrisas en sus labios.

-es un placer nessie al fin conozco a quien le robo el corazón a mi amigo.- le dije dándole la mano.- lo mismo digo.- dijo mirando a bella, ok! Eso me aturdió. Fue extraño.

FIN FLASHBACK

Ahora entiendo todo eso. Yo sabía que había algo que no cuadraba. Entonces todos…

-si Edward todos sabían de mis sentimientos por ti.-

-oh!!!

-bueno continuando, con Nessie y Seth llegamos el día antes de año nuevo, y como yo quería darle una sorpresa a los chicos no les dijimos nada. La noche cuando te vi en la fiesta casi me da un paro, porque te reconocí al tiro, pero me gano la timidez, así que me dedique a sonreírte. Luego Seth me dijo que nos teníamos que ir, así que me fui, además no tenía el coraje suficiente para acercarme, pero ese día en la noche me prometí conquistarte y hacerte mío, como yo ya era tuya.

Yo la miro con amor y digo.

-tonta Bella, no ves que yo era tuyo desde que te vi la primera vez, desde que escuche tu risa me embrujaste. Y no puedes conquistar algo que ya era tuyo.- le digo dándole una sonrisa. Ella se ruboriza y me dice.-

-te amo Eddy.-

-tanto como yo a ti amor.- nos quedamos mirando y estoy seguro que puedo ver su alma. Me gusta lo que veo. Ya que veo amor, y ese amor es hacia mí. Me inclino para besarla, pero este beso no es como el anterior, si no está cargado de ternura, amor y devoción. Estoy en el paraíso. Pero como no todo es perfecto…

-CUANDO DIGO 5 SON 5!!! ATACA EMM!!.-

En eso la puerta se abre de un golpe y por ella se ven Alice con las manos en las caderas, el seño fruncido y golpeando el suelo con un pie, a un Jazz, Rose, Nessie y Jake divertidos detrás de ella, a un Seth apenado y a un Emm adolorido, ya que la puerta estaba trancada.

Bella baja rápidamente las piernas de mi cintura y se esconde en mi pecho. Y me dice bajito.

-dime que no están todos ahí.-

-lo siento amor.-

Ella deja escapar un gritito de frustración. Yo rio ante lo tierna que es.

-MUY LINDO TODO LO QUE SE DIJERON, Y TODO ESO, PERO NOS TENEMOS QUE IR, NUESTROS PADRES DEBEN ESTAR POR LLEGAR Y NECESITO DEJAR A BELLA PRESENTABLE PARA QUE LOS CONOSCA.- siento a mi ángel tensarse antes las palabras de la duende.

-les encantaras amor.-

-si Bella les encantaras a mis papis y si no es así, yo dejare de comer hasta que les gustes, no creo que ellos quieran ver a su hijo más guapo morir de anorexia y parecerse al flacucho de Eddy.- dice Emm, yo lo fulmino con la mirada. Mi ángel se empieza a reír.

-Emm tu no durarías ni un día sin comer, que día, ni una hora.- y se vuelve a reír, todos la siguen menos Emm.

-oye!!!.- dice con un niño pequeño al cual contradicen, Rosalie rueda los ojos y lo abraza.

-si duraría, pero no vamos apostar ahora eso, mejor explícame que haces tan pegada a Eddy corazoncitos de chocolate, que ahora es Eddy corazoncitos derretidos de chocolate ya que el ambiente está que arde.- mi ángel se vuelve a refugian en mi pecho y yo miro a Emm fulminándolo con la mirada. El no me hace caso. Luego veo que me recorre con la mirada y exclama asombrado.

-Eddy por que estas con el cinturón desabrochado, OH!! POR!!! DIOS!!!! BELLA SE QUERIA APROVECHA DE LA INOCENCIA DE EDDY-CASTO-CULLEN!!!! LE QUERIAS ROBAR SU FLOR, SU PUREZA, SU CASTIDAD!!!! BELLA MALA MUJER!!! COMO TE VERE AHORA A LA CARA SIN VER A LA CORRUPTORA DE HERMANOS MENORES. NO TE PREOCUPES EDDY YO TE PROTEGERE DE ESTA ATACA CUNAS.- yo me golpeo en la cabeza contra la pared, mientras siento que bella se encoge mas en mi pecho, y todos ríen, hasta Alice.

-esto no puede estar pasando.-

Siento como Bella disimuladamente empieza abrochar mi camisa, yo bajo una mano y no sé de donde saco la destreza de abrochar el botón de su pantalón de una. Creo que es el instinto de supervivencia.

-bueno, bueno!!! Se van separando!!! Que llevamos muchos minutos perdidos!!!! Bella suelta a Edward por favor.- dice Alice. Todos ríen entre dientes ante la cara de resignación de Bella.

-Amor vas a ir???.- me pregunta Bella con un puchero.

-Cla…- pero nuevamente soy interrumpido por Alice.

-claro que no!!! Edward nos esperara en la casa como todos, tu llegaras conmigo.- dice Alice ya tomando a Bella de la mano y jalándola lejos de mí, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Las veo y empiezan a correr.

-Pero si es mi novia, se supone que debe llegar conmigo.- le grito a Alice. Ella no me da ni la hora, puesto que no se detiene, solo me grita.

-y es también mi mejor amiga, así que, no nos vamos a poner a discutir esto ahora. Así que yo gano Edward Cullen.- maldita, yo me enfurruño en mi lugar.

-chao Eddy!!!!.- me grita mi ángel antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

-ya Eddy cierra la boca y ponte serio que tenemos que hablar de algo súper importante.- yo me giro y veo que están los chicos con expresiones divertidas, menos la de Emm que esta serio. Me fijo y veo que las chicas no están. Lo más probable es que se hayan ido con la loca de mi hermana. Esta como cabra. Juro que la donare al circo más cercano como atracción principal, maldito umpa lumpa maniaca de las compras…

-dime Emm.- le digo abrochándome rápidamente el cinturón, los chicos al ver esto sueltan discretas risitas. Yo me sonrojo levemente. En eso Emm se acerca y pone una mano en mi hombro y me dice con propiedad.

-ok! yo como tu hermano mayor favorito, me siento en la responsabilidad de darte la "charla".- yo lo miro con curiosidad, ya que aun no entiendo lo de la "charla", pero miro a los chicos y estos están haciendo un gran esfuerzo en aguantar las carcajadas. Miro a Emm y ya no esta tan serio, es mas, creo que va a reír.

-bueno continuando, te acuerdas de eso que te hablo papá de las abejitas y las flores???.- dice y estalla en carcajadas junto con los demás, yo los miro y los fulmino con la mirada. Con estos amigos. Me doy vuelta y empiezo a caminar al estacionamiento.

-Adiós!!!.- les digo con la mano sin darme vuelta. Ellos gritan a coro.

-CHAITO EDYY!!!!!!!! TE AMAMOS!!!!.- malditos!!! Y estallan en carcajadas. En eso Emm dice.

-OYE EDDY ABROCHATE BIEN LA CAMISA, QUE BELLA NO LO HIZO!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!!!.- Yo me miro y justamente tenía un botón corrido. Diablos! Aun siento como se ríen esos desgraciados.

Llego rápidamente a mi auto y suspiro. Me miro al espejo y me da un ataque de risa, al recordar todo lo sucedido, también sonrió como idiota, al saber que Bella ya era mía, incluso antes de conocerla. En eso salgo del estacionamiento y me dirijo a mi casa.

Suspiro, esta va a ser una larga tarde sin ver a mi ángel. Ojala todo salga bien, aun que, no tengo duda que mis papás la van amar, más miedo me da ver como Emm y los demás harán para ridiculizarme.

Que sea lo que dios quiera.

* * *

Hola!!!

Lo primero disculpen la demora! En serio que si!!! Pero tengo una escusa que es demasiado valida.

No se si saben , pero yo soy chilena, y el 27 de febrero a las 3,39 de la mañana hubo un terremoro de grado 8,9 en la escala de Richter, vale decir que eso es mucho, lo malo que el epicentro se sintió con mayor intensidad en las regiones sexta, séptima y octava, siendo estas decretadas zonas de catástrofe. Bueno lo malo de todo esto, es que yo me encontraba en la sexta, osea juro que crei que moria.

La cosa es que mi casa quedo hecha polvo, osea inabitable, asi que estoy de allegada donde mi abuela, lo bueno que es una casa grande. Lo malo, es que estado ocupada, sacando muebles y todo esas cosas. Tambien estuve muchos días sin luz y agua!

Lo bueno es que toda mi familia esta bien! :D lo material poco importa!

Bueno esa es mi escuza. Lamento mucho la demora!!! Espero lo entiendan! Tambien espero que les guste este nuevo cap y me digan que piensan! :D

Bueno eso! Espero que estén bien! Xaito y cariños!!!


	13. Chapter 13

-EDWARD, EDWARD!!!!.- me grito mi madre cuando entre y corrió a abrasarme.

Ya sé de donde saco la energía Alice.

-hola Ma.- le dije abrasándola.- y mi padre?

-tu papa está arriba, hoy no va a ir al hospital, ya que Alice llamo diciendo que ninguno de los dos nos moviéramos de la casa.- dijo mi madre divertida.

-¿Tú sabes que se trae tu hermana entre manos?.-

Yo la mire sonriendo y negué con la cabeza. Mi madre me miro curiosa, analizándome. Luego de escrutarme con la mirada. De la nada, sus ojos centellaron y jure escuche en su cabeza un "click". Comenzó a formarse en su cara una sonrisa llena de ilusión, luego para mi total shock empezó a saltar y aplaudir. Ok! definitivamente ella es la madre de Alice.

-ok! habla Edward!!!.- me dijo.

-¿Qué?, ¿Quién?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde? Pues habla Cullen!!!!.- chillo mi madre, si!!! Literalmente chillo.

-eh? No sé de que hablas.- le dije haciéndome el desentendido.

-no me vengas con esas Cullen, yo te di la vida, yo te limpie el culo cuando bebe, también te bañe y te mime, estuve contigo en cada cambio de tu corta vida, así que, no me vengas a decir a mí! A MI!!! Que no pasa nada! Escúpelo!.-SIP, definitivamente también es la madre de Emm. –

-no te hagas el tonto, eso es traición Cullen, alta traición, yo soy TU madre y como te di la vida, también te la puedo quitar!!!.- me dijo en voz de amenaza. Yo estaba a punto de hablar, cuando llego mi padre. Vamos Dios, ayúdame un poco, que llegaron los refuerzos de mamá.

-hola Edward!.- me saludo dándome un abrazo, luego se dirigió a mi mamá.

-¿Cariño que es todo el alboroto que se escuchaba de arriba?

-Carlisle, lo que pasa es que, aquí tu hijo, el menor, mi retoño, el hijo de mamá, al cual le di los mejores años de mi vida.- yo hasta este punto rodaba los ojos y pensaba que definitivamente ella es la madre de Emm. Le planteare seriamente a papá, que quite el canal de las telenovelas de la programación del cable. Ellos huelen a teleserie cebollera por donde los miren.

- no me quiere decir nada de la jovencita que le quita el sueño y lo hace andar con ese precioso brillo en los ojos.- termino de decir apuntándome acusadoramente y entrecerrándome los ojos.

Mi padre me miro y yo como inocente que soy, pensé que me ayudaría, pero claro!!!, como esta familia el único objetivo es darme momentos vergonzosos, mi padre la apoyo.

-oh! Así que una mujer!! Esto hay que celebrarlo!! Yo ya pensaba que jugabas para el otro equipo.-dijo riendo atronadoramente, rectifico, ya sé a quien salió Emm. Yo los miraba con cara de WTF!!! QUE SE FUMARON MIS PADRES!!!!

-pero, te corresponde o es un amor platónico??.- me pregunto mi padre. Yo a este punto estaba rojo como mi Bella.

-pero Carlisle, obvio que le tiene que corresponder! Si es mi hijo, ósea mira este porte, este talle, esos ojazos verdes, esa cara de ángel Gabriel que heredo de mí, ósea, los mejores genes son los míos!!.- a este punto yo estaba inventando nuevas tonalidades de rojo, si estoy pasando mucho tiempo con mi Bella. Mi padre solo rodaba los ojos divertido.-

-aparte, además de ser guapo, es inteligente, buen hijo, buena persona, es todo un caballero, así que si la muchacha es lista, le corresponderá, y si no lo hace, es que no es para mi baby.- termino de decir mi madre convencida.

-ahora cuéntame si la invitaste a salir.- dijo mi madre emocionada. Yo la mire tratando de ver si tenía escapatoria.

-ni lo intentes hijo.- me dijo mi padre divertido.

-no tengo salida cierto??.- les pregunte resignado.

-nop! Y no mires la escalera, que te seguiría a tu pieza y al fin del mundo si es necesario.-me dijo cuando me pillo mirando la escalera con anhelo. A todo esto Carlisle estaba mirándonos con una gran sonrisa.

-ok! tengo novia.- dije lento y claro, mirándome las manos.

Me empiece a preocupar, ya que no escuche los gritos de mama. Alzo la mirada, primero me fijo en mi padre, el cual muestra varios sentimientos en su cara: sorpresa, orgullo y felicidad.

Luego miro a mi mama y… sip! Es la madre de Alice, tiene una cara de felicidad absoluta, una gran sonrisa, que rivaliza al del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, es más, creo que le va a doler la cara más rato. De la nada pega un grito y se me lanza al cuello.

-OH!!! POR!!! DIOS!!! MI BEBEEEEEEEEE!!!! CARLISLE MI BEBE!!!! ESTA TAN GRANDE!!!! OH!!! LLORARE!! TE LO JURO QUE LO HARE!!! OH! ESTOY TAN FELIZ!!!!! ESTO HAY QUE CELEBRARLO!!!! CARLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISLE!!!!.- chillaba mi mama desde mi oreja. Y si, logro el cometido que han tenido toda la vida Alice y Emm… me dejo sordo.

-¿Desde Cuándo?, ¿Quién?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Dónde? Y lo más importante ¿CUÁNDO DEMONIOS LA VAS A TRAER, PARA QUE ASI PUEDA CONOCER A MI QUERIDA NUEVA HIJA?.- termino de decir gritándome.

-tres días, pronto lo sabrás, de una forma singular, en el patio de la casa, antes de lo que crees.- UFF!! Menos mal que tengo practica con Alice.

Luego de mi respuesta, que la dejo medio confundida, me arranque por las escaleras. Pero alcance a escuchar a mis padres apostar.

-cielo te apuesto que la novia de Eddy es rubia.- yo ruedo los ojos, mi padre está perdido.

-besaras mi trasero Cullen, la novia de mi querubín es morena.- dice mi madre con suficiencia. Ya sé de donde Emm me llama así. GRACIAS MADRE!! Digo sarcásticamente.

En eso veo la hora y DIABLOS!! Deben estar por llegar, mejor me cambio ropa para que Alice no atente contra mí.

Elijo una camisa, unos jean y mis zapatillas. Me miro al espejo y trato de arreglar mi cabello, pero él es indomable. Termino de arreglarme. Listo Alice no podrá decir que no me esmere.

Bajo presuroso la escalera y me topo con Nessie, Rose, Emm, Seth y mis padres.

-hola chicos.- saludo a todos.

- ¿y mi hermana?.- le pregunto por Alice, ya que es lo mismo que preguntar por Bella sin delatarme, a Nessie acercándome a ella y saludándola con un beso en la mejilla. Nessie mira a mis padres y se sonroja. ¿Qué pasa? Los miro y están los dos con unas enormes sonrisas. IUG!! Sus sonrisas dan miedo.

En eso, mamá hace un mohín y le pasa dinero a papa. Ah!!! Así que por ahí va todo, creen que nessie es mi novia. Yo miro a Ness, quien me alza una ceja. Yo me encojo de hombros.

-¿Edward no nos vas a presentar a esta linda señorita?.- dice mi papá con una sonrisa. Jajjajaj!!! Si supieran.

-Claro! Ella es Nessie Swan una AMIGA, Nessie como ya deberás saber ellos son mis padres.- Hago las respectivas presentaciones. Mi mama sonríe más grande y mira a mi papá. Él la mira contrariado.

-¿Así que una amiga?.- pregunta mi papá alzando una ceja.

- Ajá!- le digo a mis padres. Luego me giro donde Nessie y le pregunto.

-¿Cómo decía, y mi hermana?.- le pregunto, ella ríe y dice.-

-Edward no te desesperes, si ya VA a llegar.-

-¿Eddy por qué están tan ansioso para que llegue "Alice"?.- dice Emm en tono jocoso. Yo lo fulmino con la mirada y digo.

-primero no me digas Eddy que lo odio, segundo no estoy ansioso y tercero solo preguntaba.-Emm frunce el seño y abre la boca, estoy seguro que para reclamar por qué Bella si me puede llamar Eddy y él no. Pero es interrumpido por la puerta abriéndose.

-YA LLEGO POR QUIEN LLORABAN!!!!.- grita mi hermana. Luego se siente.

-Bella tienes dos opciones, la primera entras por tus propios pies o entras por los pies de Emm, así que tu elijes y no mires a mi Jazz que esta de mi lado.- en eso se esculla un bufido. Yo sonrío como idiota, ya que mi Bella es tan testaruda y tierna.

-jazz! Eres un traidor! Y como te lo he dicho anteriormente duende maléfico, me gusta caminar por mí misma, gracias!.- le responde mi ángel la ultima parte soltando todo su sarcasmo.

Yo miro a mis padres, los cuales, ya no me están prestando atención a mí, si no, están esperando que Alice termine de entrar. En eso, ella aparece con Jazz y mi ángel atrás.

El mundo deja de girar para mí, simplemente sublime, mi ángel se ve exquisita. Trae un vestido corto azul que realza sus hermosas piernas, unas sandalias romanas café moro y un fino chaleco de hilo blanco del mismo largo del vestido y arrugado hasta los codos, un collar rojo y un morral del color de sus sandalias. Su pelo lo lleva suelto, le cae en una suave cascada por los hombros y espalda. No lleva maquillaje solo un leve brillo en los labios y un adorable rubor natural en sus mejillas.

-PAPI!!!!!!!!!! MAMIIIIII!!!!!.- dice Alice lanzándose al cuello de mis padres.

-hola hija!!.- mi madre se fija en Bella y le sonríe, ella también, pero tímidamente.

-¿ y Quién es esta encantadora señorita?.-pregunta mama a Bella. Ella se sonroja y dice.

-Soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella, un gusto señora Cullen.- mi madre sonríe enormemente.

-hay hija!! No me digas señora Cullen, dime Esme. ¿Y dime eres amiga de ms hijos?.-Bella se sonroja. Yo la iba a ir a tomar de la mano, cuando veo a Emm abrazar a mi ángel y decir.-

-hay Mami!! Bella es la hermanita que siempre quise!!!.- dijo emocionado.

-OYE!!! OSO DECEREBRADO, QUE TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO!!!!.-

-Bueno, rectifico, Bella es la hermana que siempre quise que fuera Alice, mami podemos cambiar a Bella por Alice.- dijo cual niño chico. Mis padres a todo esto, estaban haciendo serios esfuerzos por contener la risa. En eso Alice le quita a Bella de los brazos a Emm y dice.

-Mamita, papito, les presento a mi hermanita bella, es mi mejor amiga.

-oye!!!!.- dijeron Rose y Nessie. Mis padres estaban soltando pequeñas risitas.

-bueno, mi mejor amiga junto con Nessie y Rose, si eso también lo dije, pero no lo escucharon.- dijo Alice rodando los ojos como si fuera obvio. Ok! es mi momento para entrar.

-bueno, bueno!!.-digo yo acercándome a Bella, ella me sonríe enormemente, miro a mis padres de reojo y mi madre mira ilusionada a Bella. En eso levanto mi mano y ella la toma.

-bueno, como se darán cuenta, Bella además de todo lo anterior, es mi hermosa novia.- le digo y le doy un casto beso en los labios.

-hola cariño.- le dijo despacito.

-hola Eddy.-me dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida y sonrojada.

-te extrañe!.-

-oh! Lo escucho, lo veo y no lo creo, Esme, pssss!!! Esme!!!psss!!! le dijo Eddy y Edward no gruño, es mas sonrío como bobo.- dijo mi papa en un "susurro" asombrado. Bella ríe despacito.

-cállate Carlisle que te van a oír, ah! Y se me olvidaba!... Paga Cullen.- dijo mi madre en otro "susurro". Yo ruedo los ojos y escucho la risa de todos. Ya que mi papá le paga a mi mamá haciendo un puchero.

- bueno! Bueno! Vamos a sentarnos, que yo quiero conocer a esta hermosa señorita.- dice mi madre quitándome a Bella, y tomándola del brazo, conduciéndola al salón.

-bueno querida cuéntame de ti.- dijo mi mamá tiernamente, Bella estaba roja, todos la miraban divertidos. Yo me senté a su lado tomándole la mano para darle apoyo. Bella iba a empezar a hablar, pero Emm la interrumpe.

-vamos hermanita no seas tímida, a claro!!! ahora estas de tímida, cuando le cantaste a Eddy estabas de lo mas valiente.- bella lo fulmina con la mirada ante la mirada divertida de mis padres.

-bueno como iba a decir antes de la interrupción de Emm, soy Bella, tengo 20 años, estudio música en la misma Universidad de los chicos. Tengo una hermana melliza, la cual es Nessie y el es mi primo Seth.- dijo mi ángel mostrando a su familia.

-Conocí a mis rubios amigos y al oso cariñoso durante su intercambio, dado que somos ingleses, bueno en realidad tenemos triple nacionalidad, menos Seth que destiñe siendo ingles solamente.- dice mi ángel ante la sonrisa burlona de Seth.- Me vine de intercambio este año, ya que les había prometido venir lo antes posible, pero unos percances del destino me hizo posponer el viaje 2 años.- termino de decir mi ángel. Todos rodamos los ojos cuando dijo percance.

-y dime querida, tus padres no se opusieron para que cruzaras el océano para venir a estudiar?.- pregunto papá.

-La verdad es que a mi mamá le encanto la idea, pero mi papá fue más complicado, pero que me viniera con Nessie y Seth me ayudo bastante. Además necesitaba estar un tiempo alejada de la vida en Europa.- dijo ella.

-complicado?? Bella! papa casi desata la tercera guerra mundial al enterarse que su pequeña Bellie se iba al otro lado del océano, jejejejej!!!.- dice nessie con diversión.

-jum!.- exclama Bella haciendo un mohín, yo sonrío y le doy un rápido y casto beso.

-papis acostúmbrense a ver a Eddy Teddy en versión abeja, ya que derrama miel hasta por los poros, es mas creo que me volveré diabético.- exclama Emm riendo escandalosamente. Todos ríen, hasta mi Bella, pero nerviosamente.

-¿y cómo te dejaron venir?.- pregunto mi madre con una sonrisa, cambiando de tema, para que mi ángel no se ponga nerviosa. Bella la mira y sonríe.

-bueno es que le dije que ya tenía edad suficiente y que me iba a ir si o si.- dijo ella.

-Bella además le dijiste y cito "Dios papá soy la cantante más famosa de toda Europa y Asia, me he enfrentado a actores y cantantes que tienen la cabeza a kilómetros de distancia, con arpías más peligrosas que un mono con navaja, y tú crees que no me voy a poder cuidar en otro país? Además, no voy a hacer carrera, solo voy a estudiar, y no voy a ir sola, Nessie y Seth van a ir conmigo. Aparte, a ya tengo unos maravillosos amigos esperándome y uno que parece un oso recién despertando de hibernación si se meten conmigo.".- termino de decir Nessie y bella estaba roja de vergüenza. Todos rieron de la pobre imitación de Nessie de la voz de Bella.

-sip! eso es muy de Bella.- dijo Rosalie divertida.

-rayos hermanita, no le podías dar una mejor descripción de mi a Charlie, no sé, tal vez decir que tenias un hombre guapote con unos músculos tan espectaculares que nadie se atrevería a hacerte daño, ni siquiera mirarte, no que sé yo, algo mas como YO.-dice Emm contrariado, todos reímos.

-sabes Bella, estoy algo confuso.- dijo mi papá. Yo sabía a qué se refería.

-¿Cómo es eso de cantante?.-

-ah! Es que…- mi ángel empezó a hablar nerviosamente, pero fue interrumpida por...

-AHHH!!!! ES QUE MAMI, PAPI, ES QUE NO SABEN!!! MI MEJOR AMIGA ES MI CANTANTE FAVORITA DE TODO EL MUNDO!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! ES IS S!!!!.- Si Alice, termino de decir aplaudiendo y dando brincos.

Bella sonrío apenada. Mis padres tenían diversas expresiones, mi papa estaba asombrado y mi mama… estaba que explotaba, de repente soltó un chillido.

-AH!!!!!!!!!! CARLISLE CARLISLE!!!! ES ELLA, YO TENGO TODOS TUS ALBUNES.- y después se desmayo. Sip! Alice es igualita a ella.

-Eddy mate a tu mami.- dijo mi ángel en un susurro apenado y se tapo la cara con las manos. Yo a todo esto estaba muerto de la risa. Como todos los demás.

-no te rías Cullen.- me gruño mi ángel. Yo inmediatamente deje de reír.

-jajajaj!! Eddy eres un mandado.- dice Emm también riendo, yo lo fulmino con la mirada y Rose lo golpeo.

-no te preocupes bella que Esme ya despertara, pero de advierto que te prepares para sus chillidos y una sesión de firma de autógrafos.- dice papá divertido por la reacción de mi madre y Bella. En eso mi mamá se empezó a despertar.

-cariño por favor no me digas que acabo de soñar que mi nueva hija es IS S.- dice mi madre en un susurro a papá. Todos la miramos divertidos, ya que aun esta acostada encima de papa.

-no querida, es verdad.- dice mi papa divertido. Mi mamá asiente aun encima de mi papá. Luego se sienta bien, se arregla la ropa y el cabello. Y luego sonríe dulcemente y le dice a mi ángel.

-disculpa hija, pero es la emoción del momento.-

-hay no se preocupe, ahora ya sé de donde salió Alice.- todos rompimos en carcajadas, y Alice hizo un mohín.

-bueno y como se conocieron?.- dice mi mamá tiernamente mirándonos a ambos y luego nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-bueno a Be…-empecé a decir, pero fui interrumpido por el bocarazas de Emm.

-hay mami!! yo te cuento, todo partió para año nuevo, te acuerdas cuando Eddy.- yo lo fulmino con la mirada.- bueno cuando E-D-W-A-R-D- solo dejo que la aparecida de Bella me diga Eddy, siendo que el guapo de Emm tiene derechos de antigüedad, traidor – CULLEN.- todos estallan en carcajadas. Yo sonrió, ya que Emm es tan, tan Emm.

-bueno, bueno, como decía, te acuerdas cuando Eddy llego en estado catatónico de la fiesta de año nuevo, que andaba medio ido y que paso de su estado de Eddy limón, acido, agrio, descompuesto a Eddy niño emo, que no salía de su pieza y escuchaba música deprimente todo el día.- juro que matare a Emm, como les dice esto a todos. Yo me sonrojo levemente. Y mi madre asiente dejándoles saber a todos que es verdad. GRACIAS FAMILIA!!! Digo sarcásticamente.

-bueno, aquí tu hijo menor, el señor "jamás me dejare deslumbrar por una mujer" cayo a los pies de mi hermanita Bella- aparecida- Swan.-dice Emm, Bella suelta una risita al escuchar lo de aparecida.

-bueno, Bella llego el primer día de clases a la Universidad a juntarse con nosotros, Eddy no daba crédito a lo que sus feos ojos verdes veían.- estaba diciendo Emm. Pero fue interrumpido por Bella, Alice, mi madre y yo. Bella defendiéndome a mí, y las restantes porque tienen los mismos ojos.

-OYE!!!.-dijimos.

-los ojos de Eddy no son feos.-termina de decir bella y se sonroja al ver que lo dijo en voz alta.

-Eeeee, Emm continua por favor.- yo la estreche entre mis brazos y la bese en la cabeza.

-bueno, como decía, antes que los de los ojos verdes y la chica "no tengo nada que ver, ya que mis ojos son color caca, pero defiendo a mi ojiverde".- dice Emm y Bella le tira una sandalia por la cabeza. Todos ríen.

- ouch!!!

-oye Emm, bella tiene los ojos color chocolate caliente idiota!.- le digo enojado.

-bueno, bueno, como decía después de ver a mi hermanita, Eddy se comportaba como jamás lo había hecho mami, mira te enumero todo lo que hizo, es mas hice una lista.- dijo Emm sacando un papel de su bolsillo.- la lista dice así.-

**Actitudes ANTI-EDDY-GRINCH-CULLEN**

**1) se sonroja.**

**2) tartamudea.**

**3) coquetea con una chica (Bella).**

**4) solo se sonroja, cuando se trata de Bella (volviendo al punto 1)**

**5) tiene sueños húmedos.**

**6) da su primer beso.**

**7) primera novia**

**8) se traga todas sus frases anti-amor.**

**9) se declara cantando una canción cursi delante de toda la clase.**

**10) lo invade un instinto asesino, con cualquiera que mire por más de 5 segundos a Bella.**

**11) llora como un bebe.**

**12) Se ofrece de carnada.**

**13) hace todo lo que bella le dice.**

**14) deja que le digan Eddy.**

**15) descubrió que tiene hormonas.**

**16) esta calentón.**

**17) no puede tener las manos lejos de Bella.**

Todos rieron ante lo último, ya que, justo en ese momento estaba acariciando a mi ángel en el brazo con una mano, y con la otra jugaba con sus dedos. Yo me tense, pero no deje de hacerlo. Que puedo decir, no me puedo guardas las manos para mí, si mi ángel esta cerca.

-siguiendo mi fantástico relato, lo que paso es que hubo unos malentendidos, se los resumiré: después del primero día de clases, hubo una fiesta de bienvenida, a la cual FUIMOS todos, jugamos a 7 minutos en el paraíso y bella se aprovecho de Eddy, ya que él era muy lento.

Después a Eddy le toco con Tanya- cof-cof-zorra-cof- Denali, e hizo creer a bella que se habían Besado. Bella se fue, Eddy planeo una cursi canción para declararse, pero Denali la volvió a cagar. Pero Eddy nos tiene a nosotros, se lo aclaramos a Bella. Después Bella le canto otra canción cursi y le pidió ser su novio, ya que otra vez, Eddy es muy lento. En serio las canciones iban y venían, se hicieron novios, Tanya agredió a bella, bella noqueo a Tanya, nosotros allanamos propiedad ajena y destrozamos su pieza. Edward fue la carnada, bella logra lo imposible si de Eddy se trata, Alice destrozo su armario, jazz su computadora, rose sus cajones, y Bella rayo la pieza, Ness, Jake y yo fuimos los espías, y Seth le cuido el trasero a Eddy para que la arpía no se lo comiera.

.- resumiendo hemos tenido unos días emocionantes, y concluyendo papis, mi hermanita solo tuvo que mirar a Eddy con esos ojazos achocolatados que tiene, lo engatuso, le robo hasta el alma y lo tiene comiendo en la palma de su mano. Y lo tiene tragándose cada una de sus frases anti amor. Fin.- termina de decir Emm. Todos lo miramos divertido, ya que todo lo dijo anterior lo dijo sin respirar, luego Emm mira a mi madre con horror y le dice solo a Ella en un "susurro".

-mamá, Bella tiene hechizado al querubín, es una bruja.- todos ríen despacio. Luego Emm mira a Bella con horror y le grita.

-BRUJA!!! BELLA ERES UNA BRUJA, NOS TIENES A TODOS BAJO TU PODER MENTAL.- dice él con verdadero terror. A este punto de verdad que estamos todos riendo, menos Bella que está escondida en mí pecho.

-Emm, no seas idiota, no es culpa de Bella ser encantadora.-digo abrazándola y acariciándole los cabellos. Emm mira a Bella muerta de vergüenza y dice.

-hay Belly Lely, no importa si eres una bruja, yo te quiero igual y puedes seguir hechizándome.- dice El tiernamente. Rosalie dice AWWW junto con mi mama, Nessie y Alice.

-hay Emm para ser tan idiota, a veces eres tan tierno.-dice Alice mirándolo con ternura. Todos estallamos en carcajadas. Menos Emm que la mira confundido.

En eso mi mama se levanta e invita a los chicos a cenar. De repente, se pone seria y empieza contarnos.-

-1,2,3,4,5,6,7, 8, mmmm, si mis cálculos no me fallan faltaría unos de mis polluelos.- dice ella contrariada, papá le sonríe con amor.

-querida falta el otro saco roto de la familia.-

-que feo, como hablan de uno, cuando no está presente, cómo qué saco roto, usted sabes que yo solo como de las delicias que hace mi queridísima Esme, mi boca solo come cosas hechas por sus manitas de monja.-. dice Jake entrando como si fuera su propia casa. Todos lo miran divertidos.

-disculpen la demora, pero Bella tu lata de sardinas con ruedas me dejo tirado.- dijo apuntándola acusadoramente. Ella lo mira ofendida y dice.-

-no le llames así a mi camioneta, que es un señor adulto que merece respeto.-

-que respeto, merece poder por fin descansar en paz, yo creo que tienes que llamar a un cura para que le de la extrema unción, ya que esta que estira la pata.- dice Jake y todos estallan en carcajadas. Menos mi ángel.

-mi señor camión es fuerte.- dice ella tercamente.

-bueno, haya tu si no quieres que tu vejestorio se vaya al cielo, ya que, de que se va a ir para el patio de los callados, se va a ir.- termina de decir riendo.

-me vengare Jacob.- dice mi ángel en un siseo.

-uuuuuuuy! Que miedo!.- dice Jacob rodando los ojos y haciendo una falsa cara de horror. Yo sí tendría miedo. Por muy ángel que mi Bella sea, es de armas a tomar.

-bueno dejando el tema de la lata de sardinas.- dice Jake y Bella lo fulmina con la mirada. Todos sueltan risitas.- a qué hora vamos a comer?

Todos ruedan los ojos, ya que él y Emm son los únicos que piensan en comer todo el día.

-bueno, bueno, por mientras que mi mamita linda termina de hacer la cena, porque no vamos al patio.- dice Alice empujando a Jazz hacia el jardín. Yo tomo a Bella de la mano y la hago retroceder. Ella me mira curiosa.

En eso veo como mis hermanos y amigos desaparecen por la puerta hacia el jardín y mis padres a la cocina.

Tomo a mi Bells en brazos y subo corriendo la escalera. Ella suelta un chillido de la sorpresa.

Al cerrar la puerta, bajo a mi ángel con cuidado. Ella me mira curiosa y sonriente. Yo no le doy tiempo a nada y la abrazo.

-te eche de menos amor.-le digo con un casto beso. Ella se aprieta contra mí y entierra su cara en mi pecho.

-yo también amor.-

La tomo de la mano, la guio a mi cama, me recuesto en ella y le abro los brazos para que se acueste junto a mí, ella lo hace feliz y apoya su mejilla en mi pecho. Yo la abraso con un brazo y con el otro tomo el mando del equipo y pongo música tranquila. Mi ángel suspira feliz con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Cómo estas ahora amor, se te pasaron tus nervios sin fundamentos?.- le pregunto con burla y arrogancia, ya que yo tenía razón, mis padres la adoraron. Apuesto que cuando mi ángel se vaya mis padres me dirán lo encantadora que es.

Mi diosa aun con los ojos cerrados, se nota que rueda los ojos. Luego le aparece una sonrisa traviesa y dice.

- a ver si tú cuando tengas que conocer a mis padres estarás tan tranquilo Cullen.- _hay me encanta cuando nuestro ángel te habla como yo Cullen._ Yo me tense, se me borro la sonrisa. Quizás ellos me creerían poca cosa para su hija, dado que ella era toda una diosa y además una artista famosa, que podía tener a cualquier hombre que quisiera, para ella, el cielo era el límite. ¿Qué podría ofrecerle yo que me hiciera merecedor de ella?

-te quedaste callado Cullen, ¿Qué te preocupa?.- dijo mi ángel burlonamente, con una sonrisa y aun con sus ojitos cerrados. Suspire.

-me preocupa lo mismo que a ti y mas, me preocupa que te des cuenta que puedes tener a quien tú quieras, que un día despiertes y que pienses que cualquiera es mejor que yo, que llegue alguien más interesante y que tenga mucho más que ofrecerte.- dije todo de forma pensativa y casi susurrando. Mi ángel ahora me miraba a los ojos y en ellos, no vi nada más que amor y enojo.

-si serás idiota, primero de mis padres no te preocupes, siempre y cuando me ames y me hagas feliz ellos te adoraran.- se quedo pensando y luego dijo.

-bueno mi madre te adorara, mi padre también, pero nunca te lo dirá, ya que es algo celoso posesivo con su "pequeñita" Belly Bells. Pero te querrán. Además tienes a Seth y a Nessie de tu parte.

-segundo Edward, no hay nadie mejor para mí que tu. Mira, me han tratado de pretender actores, animadores, cantantes y deportistas famosos, y podría haber estado perfectamente con cualquiera de ellos en estos dos años lejos de ti. Pero, no fue así, contigo fue mi primer beso y quiero que seas el primero y único en TODO.- termino de decir mi ángel roja por lo que implicaba lo último de su discurso.

-lo sé amor, pero es que nunca ha tenido sentido que me ames, ¿Qué podría ofrecerte yo para merecerte?.- le dije juntando mi frente con la de ella. Bella resoplo. Luego me miro y una sonrisa picara se le formo en el rostro.

-bebe?.- me dijo sensualmente, trague saliva.

-mmm.-

-¿quieres que te demuestre lo especial que eres para mí?.- y no espero respuesta, me beso con ferocidad, como cuando nos besamos hoy en la salita de música.

De la nada ella se separo de mí dejándome desconcertado. Se paró de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Bella?.- ella no me respondió, fue y puso seguro. Ah! Eso era, el seguro. _Atención Cullen!!!! No te distraigas, BELLA LE PUSO __**SEGURO**__ A LA PUERTA DE TU CUARTO!!!! Palabra importante de la oración, no quizás __**SEGURO**__??? Eso te dice algo???._ Pregunta la voz de mi cabeza, la cual ya extrañaba. _AWW!!! Estoy conmovida, yo también te extrañaba._ Es que como no te habías aparecido estos días. _No, lo que pasa es que me tome un descanso al ver que no hacías nada estúpido, pero tuve que volver, ya que ahorita mismo estamos en una situación en la cual me puedes necesitar, así que no te distraigas de Bella, Cullen._ En eso miro a mi ángel que se da la vuelta lentamente de la puerta y me mira a los ojos, los suyos están oscurecidos. Mi ángel se empieza a acercar con andar felino, cual depredador acechando a su presa. Yo trago saliva y me apoyo contra el respaldo de la cama quedando sentado. Ella saco algo de su carterita y lo conecto a mi equipo, la música cambio, dejando en el ambiente hipnotizame de fobia.

Se volvió, y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia mí, se empezó a sacar la cartera en el trayecto, luego el chalequito y las sandalias, quedando solo con su hermoso vestido.

Llego a mi lado, apoyo una rodilla en mi cama y la otra la paso por encima mío quedando a horcajadas. Me miro a los ojos y se inclino hacia mí.

-amor, solo a ti te deseo, solo contigo quiero estar, solo tú me pones a mil, solo a tu me excitas. Sabes lo que puedes ofrecerme y lo que me hará quedarme por siempre a tu lado?.- me pregunto poniendo sus manitas en mis mejillas y mirándome con esos ojazos, que como dijo Emm, me tenían hechizado. Yo solo niego con la cabeza.

-tu amor Edward, mientras tú me ames con la misma intensidad que lo hago yo, me basta y me sobra. Solo quiero que me ames.- me dijo antes de besarme. Yo solté un gemido y la tome de las caderas, ella llevo sus manos a mis cabellos. Yo me separe un poco de su adictiva boca y dije.-

-siempre.- y la volví a besar con pasión.

Baje mis manos hacia sus piernas desnudas, empecé a subirlas recorriendo sus suaves muslos. Llegue a sus caderas y la sentí jadear contra mi boca. Seguí recorriendo tocando sus pequeñas braguita, hasta que llegue a su cintura desnuda. Mi ángel a esta altura tenía la respiración errática. Se acerco a mi oído y con un susurro jadeante me canto.

**-bésame, hipnotízame,**

**ya no me importa más,**

**róbame el alma,**

**Hechízame.**

Eso hizo que algo dentro de mí detonara, la empuje suavemente y la recosté en la cama, me posicione encima de ella, entre sus piernas hechas para el pecado. Con mis manos empecé a subir el vestido hasta la cintura de mi diosa, ella por su parte me empezó a desabrochar la camisa, me tocaba el torso como queriendo memorizarlo. Todo esto sin dejar de ver sus hermosos ojos, que en este momento era un espejo de los míos, solo predominaban dos sentimientos en ellos: amor y deseo.

Me saco la camisa por los hombros, quedando semidesnudo. Yo baje mi cabeza hasta su cuello y empecé a besárselo. Mi mano empezó a bajar hasta que toque en centro de su ser. Ella se arqueo y gimió audiblemente. Su gemido fue silenciado por la canción que se escuchaba ahora, la cual era tu boca de Cabas.

Mi Diosa estaba tan húmeda y era por mí. Sonreí arrogante y le dije en un susurro ronco.

-mmm, bebe estas tan húmeda y es por mí, solamente por mi.- ella se estremeció en mis brazos. Me encantaban las reacciones que le producía. Ella me miro con una sonrisa traviesa y dijo.

-si bebe, solo por ti.- en mi pecho se formo un gruñido de placer, y me lance a besarla con todo lo que tenia. Mientras mi mano corría su braguita y le empecé a acariciar. Dios!!! mi ángel era tan cálida, que me dolía imaginarme a mi mimbro enterrado hasta el fondo en ella. Dios!!! Explotare. Malditos pantalones. Mi diosa debió pensar lo mismo porque sus manitos temblorosas bajaron por mi pecho hasta mis jeans, los desabrocho lentamente, torturándome.

Ella termino de bajar el cierre, metió una mano cuidadosamente y me empezó a acariciar por encima de la tela del bóxer. Yo lance un gemido de placer que pareció motivar a Bella, ya que empezó a masajearme un poco más rápido y con movimientos más profundos.

Yo por mi parte, empecé a besarle el cuello nuevamente, bajando hasta sus hermosos pechos, los cuales se movían de arriba y abajo rápidamente, le pase la lengua por su sensual canalillo. Subí una mano y envolví unos de sus pechos con ella. Lo masajee por encima del vestido.

Mi diosa no aguanto mucho mi tortura, ya que me empujo hacia tras, para que quedara nuevamente en la posición anterior, apoyado en el cabecero de la cama. En eso ella se para, cruza los brazos y toma la parte baja de su vestido para poder sacárselo por la cabeza. Bella lo empieza a subir lentamente, veo sus braguitas tapando su monte Venus húmedas, los huesitos de sus caderas ocasionando que me muerda el puño, es que mi ángel no puede ser más sexy, está a punto de rebelas sus pechos cuando…

-SEA, LO QUE SEA QUE ESTAN HACIENDO, TIENEN QUE PARAR YA!!!! YA QUE EN 10 MINUTOS SE SIRVE LA CENA. Y QUEREMOS QUE NOS ACOMPAÑES A COMER "A BAJO" EDDY Y COMPARTAS CON TUS LINDOS HERMANITOS, NO QUE TE CENES A BELLA EN LA PIEZA.- Termina de decir Emm con su riza atronadora, y escuchamos la risa de todos, bella se queda petrificada. En eso Emm se queda callado y se escucha.

-¿Cariño que hacen todos afuera de la habitación de Edward?¿Y Edward y Bella?.- pregunta mi madre. Yo ruego e imploro a todos mis santos que no conteste Emmett, que conteste Alice.

-lo que pasa…-empezó a decir Alice, pero como Dios no me quiere, la interrumpió… Emmett.

-no lo sabemos mama, y no es lo que estas pensando, noooooooooooooo!!! mi Eddy no está encerrado en su pieza con mi Belly lely, no mamá, es en serio, no sabemos donde están, PERO! DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ESTAN encerrados en la pieza con seguro, con música sexy ambientando la situación. NOP, DEFINITIVAMENTE ESO NO ESTA PASANDO!!.- Se escucha la risita de mi mama y luego dice.

- ya chicos a bajo, la cena estará lista en 10 minutos, qué? no me miren así, como si nunca Alice hubiese llegado con la blusa mal abrochada o al revés y qué decir de Emm y Rosalie.- dice mi madre soltando una carcajada, los únicos que se ríen son Nessie, Jake, Jacob y obvio… Emmett. Los demás deben estar muy avergonzados como para reírse.

Miro a bella y sigue en shock, me levanto y le suelto las manos de su vestido para que la cubra.

-bella, amor?

-Eddy, se puede bajar de tu ventana al patio?.- me pregunta en un susurro y mirando hacia mi ventana, pero ida aun.

-eh? Sí, creo que si, por?

-por qué ahora mismo me voy por ahí, así no se me cae la cara cuando vea a tu mamá.- dice mi ángel dirigiéndose a la ventana y veo que tiene serias intenciones de lanzarse. Yo la abrazo por la espalda para retenerla.

-amor tranquila.-

-Eddy me da vergüenza.-

-tranquila en serio, por mis padres no te preocupes, estas situaciones les dan gracia.- mi ángel me mira escéptica.- en serio!!, además han pillado a mis hermanos in fraganti, en cambio nosotros ellos "suponen que algo pasaba", pero no saben al 100%.- le digo para tranquilizarla. La ciento relajase.

-está bien bajemos lo más rápido posible, que no quiero que me molesten también porque nos demoramos.-

Con mi ángel nos arreglamos lo mejor posible, y si parecía que "nada" hubiese pasado. Al bajar nos topamos con todos en la sala, que al vernos se quedaron callados. Y empezaron a soltar risitas estúpidas, yo me sonrojo levemente, pero mi ángel invento una nueva tonalidad de rojo, casi morado. Y me mira con pánico.

-Bella pero qué colores!!! WOOOOUUU!!!! Se nota que lo que estaban haciendo arriba no fue precisamente discutir sobre la bolsa de valores!!!.- dijo Emm y los demás traidores se empezaron a reír.

-HAY!!! MI BELLS ESTA TAN GRANDE!!! ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSA.- exclama nessie secándose una lágrima imaginaria. Mi ángel empieza a gruñir y entierra la cara en mi pecho.

-oigan, oigan!!.- dice Jazz atrayendo la atención de todos. Todos lo miramos.- escuchan eso? Yuyiiiiiiin lo escuchas?.-pregunta jazz.- saben lo que es?.- nos pregunta, todos negamos.

-LAS HORMONAS DISPARADAS DE BELLA QUE DE AQUÍ SE SIENTEN!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!.- todos estallan a carcajadas y mi ángel grita.

-JAZZ!!! Oigan!!! Por qué no molestan a Edward también!!!.- dice mi traidor ángel.

-oye!!.-

-si! no me mires así, no es justo que me molesten a mi nomas, por algo que ellos suponen que estábamos haciendo los dos.- termina de decir con sus brazos cruzados, sus mejillas infladas y su seño fruncido. En una postura "súper" madura. Yo suelto una risita al verla, es que se ve tierna toda enfurruñada.

-no lo hacemos porque Edward es más aburrido, el solo gruñe y nos golpea, en cambio tu.- estaba diciendo Alice. Pero fue interrumpida por todos.

-CAMBIAS DE COLORES!!!!.- dicen poniéndose a aplaudir y dar botes como ella. Yo ya no puedo con eso, Dios!! Esta fue una imagen que jamás podre olvidar y estallo en carcajadas, al parecer no fui el único al que le pareció divertido, ya que mi ángel se estaba carcajeando de lo lindo.

-Chicos a cenar y dejen de molestar a Bella.- grita mi mamá desde la cocina. Bella se calla abruptamente y se vuelve a colorear. Todos reímos ante eso.

Después de eso, no ocurrieron mayores percances, la cena paso "casi" tranquila, mi pobre Bella estuvo toda la comida roja, por las insinuaciones de Emm, Seth, Jake y Nessie. Jazz se detuvo cuando mi ángel le dijo me vengare. Pero al parecer ya era tarde.

Mis padres estaban radiantes. Mi madre parecía niña en mañana de navidad cada vez que yo miraba a Bella, que hablaba con ella, que retaba a mis hermanos y amigos, cada vez que le hacia alguna muestra de cariño a mi madre se le iluminaba la cara.

La cena iba de maravillas, pero Emm tuvo que abrir su bocota, y lo hizo solo para picarme y molestarme, le dijo "oye Bella y esos cantantes famosos, creo que se llamaban algo as como Jonas Brothers, no sé algo así no?, esos que salieron en la revista, televisión, diario e internet que te invitaron a salir, los que proclamaron a los 4 vientos que estaban enamorados de IS S, es más si no me equivoco se pelearon solo por ti, no?" Yo me tense, Bella fulmino con la mirada a Emm, "que hay con ellos?", "bueno no sé, me preguntaba si al final saliste con alguno?", nessie y Seth soltaron una carcajada, mi ángel se puso de color rojo furioso. Yo ya me imaginaba lo peor, pero mi ángel me vuelve a sorprender, "pues no, les dije que no me interesa" dijo ella calmadamente y alzando la barbilla. Nessie rio aun más fuerte, Bella la fulmino con la mirada. Y Nessie dijo " lo que paso, es que los hermanitos atosigaba a bella cada vez que la veían, y aquí mi hermanita los rechazo a los tres, pero Joe no se daba ni por enterado, fue el más duro de eliminar, en la 10 ocasión que la invito a Salir Belly le mostro su mejor lado, le grito "QUE NOOOO, QUE ERES BRUTO O TE HACES, EN CUANTOS IDIOMAS QUIERES QUE TE DIGA QUE NO QUIERO SALIR CONTIGO, QUE NO ME INTERESA, YO YA ESTOY ENAMORAA DE ALGUIEN MAS Y NO INTERESA OLVIDARLO" dijo Bells, pero lo que nadie se espero nunca que el niñito bonito ese, no le creyera y dijera "no te creo, no me interesa tu enamorado imaginario, no me rendiré", eso fue como sacarle la madre a Bella y se dio la vuelta, y con el derechazo que le mando lo dejo tuerto, por unas semanas, jajajajjajajaj, luego se agacho y le dijo "para que te quede claro cantante de cuarta, mi enamorado se llama Edward Cullen, no es famoso, pero tu no le llegas ni a los talones y si llegas a divulgar el nombre de mi amor, me encargare personalmente que se acabe tu carrera y la de tus hermanos, no me tiembla la mano al proteger a los que amo". Termino de decir Nessie. Gracias a Nessie, Bella se gano una nueva ronda de comentarios y bromas. El respeto y cariño de mis padres. Y si aun es posible mi completa devoción.

Al terminar todos nos fuimos al salón.

-bueno, ya que todos estamos reunidos aquí.- empezó a decir Alice en tono "inocente" que hizo estremecer a Bella.

-queremos aprovechar la ocasión.- continuo rose. Mientras Alice hacia un gesto a Emm, el cual se ponía disimuladamente tras de Bella.

-para platicar de algo que nos concierte a todos.- termina de decir Nessie. Las tres miran a Bella y gritan.

-NOS VAMOS DE FIESTA!!!!!!.-

* * *

Siento mucho la demora, sé que no merezco perdón, pero he estado sin inspiración y con el tie po justo para dormir. Bueno, solo espero que les guste el capi! :D

y ya saben cualquier crítica, buena o mala ya saben, me la hacen saber!

Bueno espero que estén bien! Tratare de actualizar lo antes posible!!!

Cariños!!!

Xau xau!!

P.D.D: muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado comentarios!! Me gusta mucho que les agrade la historia.

Ah!! Y la ropa de los capis esta en mi perfil! :D


	14. Chapter 14

-QUE NOOOO! NO VOY A IR A NINGUNA FIESTA, Y NOOOOOO! NO ME PONGAS ESA CARA ALICE! Y POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! EMMETT BAJAME AHORA MISMO! ME VENGARE! AAAAAAAARG!.- dijo mi Bells realmente enojada. Emm la tenía sobre su hombro, cual saco de papas, para que no escapara.

-suéltenme.- sisee a Jake y Seth, los cuales me tenían afirmados de los hombros para que no le quitara bella a Emmett.

-VAMOS BELLY! VAMOS!.- empezó a decir Alice y puso su famosa cara de cordero a medio morir, que nos hace hacer lo que ella quiere.

-noooO! No me harás caer con eso! Nooo!.- dijo Bella tapándose los ojos con las manos. En eso se unieron Rose, nessie.

-hermanita por fiiiiii!.- decía Nessie con un puchero. Me dio gracia verlas, ya que sus caras no me conmovían, bueno no al menos las de Rose y Nessie. Bella saco una mano de sus ojos y miro solo por uno. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando jazz se les unió haciendo un puchero y diciendo.

-YAPO! Belly Bells vamos.- mi ángel estallo en carcajadas, bueno en realidad todos la seguimos, ya que NUNCA Jazz actuaba como lo hace como cuando se trata de Bella, es como si volviera a ser un crío. Bella se volvió a tapar los ojos con las manos.

-NOOOO! JAJAJAJAJA! NOOOOO! JAMAS! .- Alice frunció el seño mirando a Jazz, y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, muy estilo Rose debo decir. Ya que con su intromisión la táctica del puchero manipulador marca duende se le fue a la mierda, jajajajaj! El sorprendido dijo un mudo "¿QUÉ?" Haciendo que Alice rodara los ojos y todos soltaran pequeñas risitas.

-Isabella no sé por qué te niegas tanto, si al final tu solita me vas a decir que QUIERES ir.- le dijo mi hermana dulcemente, pero con una voz tan amenazante que deje de forcejear junto con bella. Mi ángel la miraba y levanto una ceja incrédula.

-vas a ir, porque Edward va a ir, y si tú no quieres, pues, PERFECTO, yo le consigo pareja, no me cuesta nada, es más le puedo decir a Tanya.- dijo Alice sacando su celular. Yo le iba a gritar cuando fui amordazado con un pañuelo por Jacob. Ok! ESTO HA LLEGADO DEMASIADO LEJOS, LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS!

-y no! Eddy no se puede negar, ya que si lo hace su piano, su volvo, sus discos y sus libros pagaran las consecuencias.- término de decir Alice, mirando su celular. Yo me estremecí por completo y mire a Bella con suplica en los ojos.

La desgraciada de mi hermana es capaz de eso y mucho más.

Bella me miro, suspiro y fulmino a todos con la mirada.

-ok! voy a ir.- Alice se hizo la sorda y empezó a decir en voz baja, pero todos la podíamos escuchar.

-haber como guarde a la zorra, en la "T" mmmm, no, en la "D" tampoco, quizás esta en la "Z".- mi ángel suspiro, miro a Alice y dijo.

-Alice, sabes QUIERO IR a la famosa fiesta y a la maldita salida de hoy, que va!, ME MUERO por ir, es más, NO PUEDO esperar para que ya se realice.- Dijo dejando su sarcasmo fluir. Alice la miro sonriendo y dijo.

-ya sabía yo que querías ir.- todos estallaron en carcajadas. Menos mi ángel, ya que estaba cabreada y yo porque estaba amordazado. Bella los miro a todos apuntándolos con el dedo y dijo.

-saben, me da miedo ver cómo le hacen caso al gnomo manipulador.- dijo Bella acusándolos, todos estallamos en carcajadas cuando la llamo gnomo, menos Alice que la fulmino con la mirada. Luego miró a nessie y Seth, y agrego.-

-estoy pensando seriamente que ella es una mala influencia para ustedes.-todos rieron.

En eso escuchamos una exclamación. Nos giramos y vemos a mamá sorprendida por la imagen y papá divertido. Es más, suelta una carcajada cuando me ve. Yo ruedo los ojos.

Bueno creo que la imagen que mostramos es bastante interesante y divertida, por decirlo de alguna manera, si no eres la chica en brazos o el chico amordazado.

Estamos todos en el salón, yo sentado en el sillón siento retenido ahí por Seth y Jacob. Con un pañuelo de mamá en la boca. Bella en los hombros de Emm, cual saco de papas, con el pelo revuelto y la cara roja. Mmmm! Sexy! Me recuerda cuando estábamos en mi pieza. _Concéntrate Cullen, o quieres ser el chico amordazado con problemas de levantamiento de carpa? _

Papá carraspea.

-eh! Saben me gustaría saber que está pasando aquí, pero me da miedo preguntar.- dice divertido, yo ruedo los ojos, y bella deja su cabeza colgando para que no la puedan ver. Todos sueltan risitas, menos Bella que suelta algo parecido a un _"por qué amiiii" _amortiguado por la espalda de Emm.

-hay! Papi, aquí no pasa nada solo estamos jugando a los nativo americanos, todos somos nativos y Bella y Eddy con los ingleses que atrapamos, cierto chicos?.- dice Alice poniendo cara de inocente, todos los infelices de mis amigos asiente y hacen los mismo mirando a mis papás. Yo bufo, maldita duende y sus artimañas.

-eh…. Ya!... Sabes querida realmente mejor no quiero saber.- dijo mi papá.

-mmm! Em! Sabes? ya he caído bajo las manipulaciones y amenazas de la duende sacada de mi infierno personal… mmm… crees que serias tan amable de bajarme, no es que no me guste estar en tu hombro como costal de harina, mostrando más de lo que me gustaría con este "laaaaaargo" vestido que Alice tan "amablemente me recomendó", sin amenazas, que usara. Qué va! Me encanta todo esto pero… ME PUEDES PONER EN EL MALDITO SUELO, DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!.- termino de gritar mi ángel y todos se quedaron callados.

Yo estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en no soltarme a reír, ya que mi ángel no estaba en su faceta más dulce.

Mi madre miraba a Bella con orgullo con una expresión de "esa es mi niña" y mi papa me miraba a mí con una sonrisa burlona como diciendo "te van a tener cortito". Yo le rodé los ojos. Mire a mis amigos y todos estaban tratando de no reírse menos Emm, que tenía una cara de susto que cualquiera pensaría que tiene una bomba en las manos a punto de estallar.

Dejo a bella en el suelo lentamente y la miro con inocencia, ella lo fulmino con la mirada. Se arreglo el pelo, se estiro el vestido. Alzo la barbilla rescatando la dignidad que le quedaba y se acerco a mí, venia fulminando con la mirada a Jake y a Seth. Ellos se tensaron. Todos estaban soltando risitas.

-suéltenlo.- dijo mi ángel. Deje de sentir la presión que ellos hacían en mis brazos. Bella se acerco, se sentó en mis piernas y yo la rodee con mis brazos. Ella me quito la mordaza y me dio un casto beso.

-estas bien?.- me pregunto preocupada, acariciando mi cara, donde hace poco estaba el pañuelo casi estrangulándome.

-si y gracias.- ella me miro con curiosidad.-

-¿por qué?.-

-por aceptar ir al baile para que mis cosas no pagaran las consecuencias.-

-en realidad, solo voy porque voy contigo, es más si la duende no me hubiese obligado y tú me hubieses dicho que querías que fuéramos, yo te hubiese dicho que si.- me dijo en un susurro, acariciando mi cabello con sus manos, su frente descansaba en la mía.

-en serio?.-

-sip, solo por el placer de estar contigo.- me dio otro casto beso y luego hizo un puchero y me dijo.

-solo espero que Alice se controle con la ropa de hoy y el disfraz del baile.- yo me reí entre dientes.-

-no creo que tengas suerte amor, Alice no conoce la palabra control.- ella me sonrió y se recostó sobre mi pecho.

-te amo Edward.- dijo con un suspiro satisfecho.

Dios! Si tuviera que morir en este momento, moriría feliz. Con mi ángel entre mis brazos.

-te amo mi ángel.- le dije. Mire el salón y me di cuenta que estábamos solos. Nos dieron algo de privacidad. La apreté más contra mí y suspire feliz.

Pero como lo bueno dura poco se empezó a escuchar "susurros" desde las escaleras.-

-pero Emm mueve tu gordo trasero para haya, que me estas aplastando.- dijo Alice. Se escucho un gritito ahogado, como de indignación, nada masculino debo agregar.

-mi trasero no es gordo, es musculoso, cierto rosi?-

-si bebe.-le dijo una divertida Rosalie.-

-no me importa si no quieres creer que estas obeso, pero me estas aplastando.-

-envidiosa porque yo tengo estos hermosos músculos y tu eres huesos forrados de piel, yo no sé de donde se agarra Jazzy jazz.-dijo Emm y todos estallamos en carcajadas, menos jazz y Alice.-

-oye! Alice no es solo hueso y piel, yo me puedo agarrar súper bien!.- la "defendió" Jazz. Yo hice una mueca, ya que no era necesaria tanta información.

-iugh! No quiero saber tus cochinadas jazz.-dijo Emm y luego estallo en carcajadas.

-em! Jazzy sabes mejor no me ayudes tanto.- dijo Alice claramente avergonzada. Bella a este punto estaba revolcándose en el suelo riendo.

-pero por dios, cállense que algunos estamos tratando de escuchar y ver, el culebrón cebollero y cursi "Eddy&Belly".-dijo nessie. Yo mire a Bella y ella dejo de reír para mirarme divertida y rodar sus hermosos ojos. Se levanto para volver a la posición que estábamos antes.-

-oigan, no escucho nada, se habrán ido?.- dijo Seth. De repente todo estuvo en silencio. Nosotros nos miramos divertidos y nos dedicamos a escuchar.

-parece que si, viste por tu culpa, no sentimos cuando se fueron, oso mórbido!.-dijo Alice.

-si como no! Costal de huesos, fue tu culpa.-

-ya cállense los dos, no van a empezar de nuevo. Saben, lo que me preocupa, es si Bella va a llevar a cabo su venganza.- dijo una pensativa Rosalie.

-no sé, pero yo no voy a bajar la guardia, Bella muy onda hippie, amor y paz, admiradora de Mahatma Gandhi y Martin Luther King será, pero, ella es hermana mía y si algo tenemos los Swan, es que cuando queremos ser vengativos no hay quien nos pare.-dijo Nessie, como contando una verdad irrefutable. Yo solté una risita y Bella se sonrojo. La apreté más fuerte contra mí.

-si, además ya vimos de lo que es capaz esa pequeña mente maestra, Bella es malvada cuando quiere serlo.- dijo Seth estremeciéndose, mi ángel se rio entre dientes como recordando.

-no es por ser, pero son una tropa de cobardes, como le temen a una chica que no pesa más de 50 kilos y mide 1,65 con suerte? Lo que es yo, no me preocuparía, Bella no es rencorosa.-dijo Jake seguro de sí mismo. Después de eso se escucho como un silencio incomodo.

-eh! Yaaa! Lo que es yo dormiré con un ojo abierto.- dijo Jazz rompiendo el silencio. Con Bella soltábamos sonrisas amortiguadas por la piel del otro.

-bueno, bueno! Después nos dedicamos a pensar en los planes conspiradores de Bella, ahora vamos a buscarla, ya que tenemos que arreglarla, OH! PERO POR DIOS! ROSE, NESS, VIERON LA HORA? NOS QUEDAN SOLO 2 HORAS! ANDANDO!.- termino gritando la pixie. De repente deje de sentir el peso de Bella, la empecé a buscar con la mirada. La encontré escondida dentro de la chimenea y tapándose con una planta. Me comencé reír, ganándome una mirada glaciar por parte de mi ángel.

En eso entraron Alice, nessie y Rose, como si se tratara de un allanamiento policial, Nessie se tiro de guata hasta la otra puerta y luego se ubico como si se tratara de un arco de futbol y ella fuera el portero. Rose se puso en la misma posición pero en la puerta por la donde entraron. Alice al igual que Nessie se tiro de guata, rodo y quedo con una rodilla en el suelo y mirando por toda la habitación, jajajja! Le faltaba la pura arma, y la escena estaría completa.

Yo a todo esto estaba rodando en el suelo de la risa. Jamás, jamás! Me he reído tanto en mi vida.

Alice se paro y empezó a revisar.

-chicas no se muevan de sus puestos, Bella esta aquí.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-simple… Edward esta aquí, dah!.- respondió como si fuera lo obvio.

-bien, ahora pensar como Bella, si yo fuera una loca que no sabe apreciar lo bueno de la vida, donde me escondería?.-

Alice después de 10 minutos revisando la habitación, empezó a desesperarse.

-Edward habla tú lo sabes, dímelo.-

-no sé donde esta, desapareció cuando escucho tu berrido desde la escalera.- ella entrecerró los ojos, pero después su mirada cambio.

-bueno, entonces no me queda más remedio de llamar a Tanya, ya que como escapo, no va a cumplir su parte del trato.- dijo mi hermana sacando su celular.

-Aló? Tany…- alcanzo a decir Alice cuando una veloz Bella le arrebata el celular.-

-ni se te ocurra hacer eso Cullen! Yo dije que iba, pero en ningún momento dijiste algo sobre arreglarme.- exclamo mi ángel. Alice la miraba divertida. Vi como hizo una seña con la mano.

-no lo dije, pero como estabas escondida en la chimenea, estas toda sucia, ni modo que vayamos a bailar así, por eso, es por TU culpa… tendrás que vestirte aquí!.- Bella la miraba ceñuda, iba a decir algo pero Alice la interrumpió.

-Y nop, no te puedes ir a cambiar a tu casa porque no tenemos tiempo, además ya hemos perdido mucho jugando a las escondidas… chicas.- de repente Rose y Ness que estaban detrás de mi diosa, la tomaron de los brazos y la arrastraron escaleras arriba. Quedando en la sala solo Alice y yo.

-Que feo Edward, tu sabias donde estaba y no me dijiste, eso es traición hermanito y por eso estas castigado.- yo la mire con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa. Castigo? Pfff!

-SIP! Ustedes los chicos se van a ir primero, nos vamos a encontrar todos en Eclipse.- A mí se me borro de inmediato la sonrisa.

-Pe….-

-pero nada de peros, aquí se hace lo que yo digo, si no quieres que realmente le pase el dato a Tanya de donde vamos a estar…- dijo de forma macabra mi hermana. GRR! Maldito gnomo.

Después de eso se perdió escaleras arriba, pero antes se escucho…

-CHICOS, SU ROPA ESTA EN SU PIEZA, JAZZ, SETH Y CHUCHO LA DE USTEDES ESTA EN LA PIEZA DEL MORBIDO!.- y después un portazo. 3, 2, 1…

-Y POBRE DE QUE NO SE PONGAN LO QUE LES DEJEEEEEEE… - y otro portazo. Sip, así es Alice.

Así, que con todo el tiempo del mundo me fui a mi pieza. Después de darme una relajante ducha y vestirme como Alice tan amablemente me recomendó, baje a ver a los chicos.

Al llegar a bajo los vi a todos jugando wii, bueno menos a Emm, que se mirada o mejor dicho se admiraba frente al espejo.

-rayos! Chicos no es por ser, pero estoy para comerme!.-

-lo que tú digas Emm.- le conteste. Emm se giro a mirarme y soltó un silbido.

-sabes, después de mi, el que sigue en la lista eres tú, demonios! Si esto de estar buenotes es de familia, en serio si yo fuera chica me enamoraría de mi mismo, o en el peor de los casos de ti.- término soltando una carcajada.

-Emmett me has visto? Ósea, con este cuerpo y con este talle no tengo envidia ni celo a nadie.-dijo Jake señalándose el cuerpo de una manera para nada masculina. Todos soltamos a reír.

-ya chicos dejen de comerse a sí mismos con las miradas, que tenemos que irnos al club, tenemos que llegan antes que las chicas.- dijo Seth.

Todos nos dirigimos a los autos, Seth se iría conmigo y los demás con Emm en el Jeep.

Al llegar al lugar, este ya estaba lleno, y eso que era como las 10. Nos dejaron entrar de inmediato, ya que gracias a la pixie somos conocidos, dimos el nombre y nos fuimos al VIP.

Con los chicos fuimos a comprar los tragos, pedí unos chupitos de tequila para mi diosa y para mí, ya que a mi ángel le gusta, mis amigos y hermanos me miraron con cara burla, pero hey! Que quieren que haga si me tiene totalmente a su merced?

Estábamos sentados conversando, cuando se empezó a escuchar chiflidos y silbidos, nos giramos a ver qué pasaba cuando vi a mis hermanas y a nessie, tengo que admitir que se veían preciosas, en eso Jazz, Jake y Emm se levantaron a buscarlas, JA! Y ME DICEN A MI CELOSO; MANDUNGUEADO! JA! ME RIO EN SU CARA… pero en eso detrás de ella aparece mi pecado personificado, dios! esta mujer no puede ser más hermosa y sexy, y bella, y aaaarg! Para variar no puedo pensar coherentemente…

-EDDYYYY! CIERRA LA BOCA QUE NOS VAMOS A CAER CON TU BABA.- me dice amablemente Alice.

No le prestó atención, ya que corro al lado de mi ángel. La tomo de su cintura y la beso, ella por su parte me besa de la misma forma demandante. La apretó mas a mí, por el gemido que soltó acaba de notar mi "pequeña" erección.

-estas preciosa cielo.-

.-y tu estas para comerte.- y me volvió a besar, pero como lo bueno dura poco.

-POR DIOS EDDY! DEJA RESPIRAR A LA POBRE BELLY BELLS, TODOS SABES QUE ES TU PRIMERA NOVIA, PERO NO ES NECESARIO QUE LO DEMUESTRES COMIENDOTELA DE ESA FORMA!.- dios!por qué no fui hijo único_. Por qué tus papas querían la parejita Cullen, pero les resulto la segunda vez._

Después de esa agradable interrupción, nos sentamos a tomar nuestros tragos, mi Bella se saco la chaqueta y casi me la violo ahí mismo. ¿Cómo alguien puede tener semejante poder en mí? Se sentó en mi regazo, por una parte lo agradecí, ya que así los estúpidos bastardos que estaban mirando a mi diosa se darían cuenta que ya tiene dueño. Pero por otra, me estaba torturando, mi amigo estaba en pie de guerra y Bella lo sabía, es más, se frotaba disimuladamente contra él.

-cariño no estás jugando limpio.- le susurre roncamente al oído. Ella se hizo la desentendida. Pero como el que juega con fuego se quema. Prepárate a sufrir una combustión espontanea Bella Swan.

Con mi mano que estaba en su cintura, le saque el pelo del cuello y empecé a dejarle "inocentes" besos, una que otra vez le pasaba la lengua y soplaba. Mi ángel se estremecía completamente, le puse la piel de gallina, para que decir, que mi ego estaba en la vía láctea por ser capaz de producir esto en mi ángel, mi Bella estaba totalmente entregada a mis caricias. Cerró los ojos y se apoyo abandonadamente contra mí. Pero como aún no era suficiente mi otra mano que estaba en su rodilla, la fui subiendo hasta su muslo, y se lo masajee, cada vez más cerca de su intimidad. Mi ángel suspiraba. Pero como ya es conocido en mi vida, es más, me voy a hacer un lema: "tu día no es completo si no interrumpes a Edward Cullen cuando esta con Bella Swan". Alice Aulló cerca de mi oído.

-DIOOOOS! AMO ESTA CANCION! VAMOS A BAILAR! TODOOOOOSSS! ASI QUE EDDY DEJA DE METERLE MANO A BELLA!.- todos se levantaron riendo, yo también, que puedo decir, los tequilas me estaban pasando algo de factura. Mi ángel me fulmino, así que lo más probable es que me devuelva la jugarreta.

Estaba sonando Good girls go bad, las mujeres se volvieron locas, mi inocente Bella me tomo de la mano y me arrastro a la pista de baile.

En eso dejamos a las chicas al medio y nosotros las rodeamos cantándoles, ellas reían y bailaban entre ellas. Debo añadir que muy sensualmente.

En la parte del coro todos nos pusimos saltar y dar vueltas en círculos mientras cantábamos. Parecíamos dementes.

En la parte que canta una mujer, las chicas nos rodearon y nos dejaron en el centro y empezaron a cantarnos. Yumi! Mi bells se ve tan sexy moviendo así su cuerpo. En eso nos dieron la espalda y nos movieron el trasero contra nuestras anatomías con una coordinación extraordinaria.

Luego en el coro volvimos a saltar, entre risas y alaridos.

En eso Emm nos toma a todos los hombres, nos aleja de las chicas, y empieza a cantarles. Las chicas se ponen las manos en las caderas y nos responden. Jajajajjaaj! Parecemos de esas películas donde bailan chicas contra chicos, alejare a Emm del Disney Channel. Jajajajajaj!

Después de ese desplante de película gringa adolecente, nos juntamos con nuestra respectiva pareja. Yo atraigo a Bella contra mí, en eso empieza a sonar un reggeton, mírame de Daddy Yankey, Ja! Esta es nueva! Jajajaja.

Mi hermosa novia me da la espalda y empieza a mover la cintura, las caderas y los brazos como bailarina árabe, demonios! Me tiene hechizado, mis pantalones se achicaron de golpe.

En eso se da la vuelta, y pone una pierna entra las mías, yo la abrazo por la cintura, ella empieza a refregar su pierna contra mi miembro. Dios! se está vengando por lo de hace rato. Pero como a mí me gusta jugar. Saque mis manos de su cintura, la agarre de su precioso trasero y la apreté contra mi miembro, mientras masajeaba sus deliciosas nalgas. Ella jadeo, jimio y dijo con esa exquisita voz.-

-Edward.- respectivamente.

-VAMOS EDDY MUESTRALE QUIEN MANDA!.-grito Emm, haciendo que todos los hombres estalláramos en carcajadas. Las chicas fulminaron a los chicos con la mirada. Y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, se dieron vuelta bajaron, se levantaron y restregaron sus traseros contra los respectivos "amigos" de sus novios. Iug! Eso era algo, que realmente no quería ver, pero fue divertido ver como los tres se quedaron callados y con la boca abierta.

-QUIEN MANDA EMMY?.- pregunto Rose.

-DIABLOS! TU MANDAS NENA, SI QUIERES CASTIGAME!.- le dijo moviéndoles las cejas. Iug! Realmente ellos si saben cómo bajarle los "ánimos" a cualquiera. En eso miro a Bells la cual también estaba mirando a los chicos, gira su cabeza por sobre su hombre para mirarme, se lame los labios y se muerde el de abajo, mientras sube los brazos sobre su cabeza, se toma el pelo levantándoselo y empieza a bajar contorneando sus caderas al ritmo de superhéroe de Wisin & Yandel, todo esto lentamente, llega a ras del piso y con el mismo endemoniado balanceo empieza a subir. Rayos, ella si sabe como subirle los ánimos a cualquiera. Un día de estos me va a provocar un ataque al miocardio.

En eso, nos alejamos un poco, más bien Bella me va acechando, y nos movemos a una parte donde hay poca luz, mi espalda choca con una pared, a todo esto no ha parado de bailar tan endiabladamente sensual en ningún momento. Dios! me siento como si fuera una presa y ella mi depredador.

En eso me arrincona una de sus manos suelta su cabello y me toma de la nuca y me acerca a ella, siento su respiración en mi oído.

-¿Ahora quien manda cariño?.- por todo lo sagrado, mi niña tiene su lado travieso. Yo no contesto y embestí contra su delicioso trasero. Pensé que tenía ganada esta partida, pero nadie y digo, nadie me tenía preparado para el próximo movimiento del amor de mi vida, ella en un fluido movimiento se levando la falda de la parte de atrás, y ubico mi prendido miembro entre sus glúteos. Por la santísima mierda! y no bastándole con eso tomo mis dos manos que estaban en su cintura y las ubico en su trasero.

Menos mal que estábamos en un rincón oscuro, no me aguante y empecé a masajear sus nalgas, toque su ropa interior que resulto ser un culote de encaje. Deje su trasero, una de mis manos le tomó la entrepierna por encima del vestido y la apreté más contra mí. Y con la otra le agarre el pelo y se lo tire suavemente para tener libre acceso a su cuello.

-¿Quién manda Cullen?.-

-Tu Swan, rayos, me tienes en tus manos, a tu completa disposición.-

La veo sonreír con los ojos cerrados, subió sus brazos a mi cuello y empieza a masajearlo mientras, tu trasero sigue su tortuoso balanceo en mis caderas. Yo también con mi mano le masajeé la nuca mientras le besaba el cuello. Saco la mano de su intimidad para dejarla en su cadera, ya que en cualquier momento puede llegar alguien y puede verme con las manos en la masa.

-mmmm… Eddy por qué no nos vamos?.- me dice Bella totalmente entregada a mí. Eso me hace salir de mi estado de excitación.

-amor no creo que sea buena idea.- ella se aleja y me mira a los ojos con dolor.-

-¿por qué? ¿Acaso no me deseas?.-

-no es eso cielo, te deseo no sabes cuánto, es más, te das cuenta que cada vez que me tocas se me forma casi automáticamente una erección.- le tome la mano y se la puse para que viera. Le tome su carita entre mis manos.

-es solo que quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial, quiero que sea un bello recuerdo para el futuro, que no sea después de una salida a una disco donde bebimos un poco más de la cuenta y nos estimulamos con solo vernos.- le dije sonriendo torcidamente. Sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas y yo me alarme.-

-Bella, mi amor no llores, q…- no pude seguir ya que me beso, me beso con tanto amor que me temblaron las rodillas. Cuando nos separamos la mire y ella estaba sonriendo.-

-amor qué…-

-hay! Edward por qué eres tan perfecto?.- yo me encogí de hombros, ella rio y me abrazo.

-te amo mi amor.-

-yo también te amo Isabella.- ella río.

-sabes, si tú dices mi nombre completo, no es para nada feo, es más, me gusta.- yo me reí contra su cabello.

Ella me miro y me jalo de vuelta a la mesa, donde estaba Seth y una chica de la Universidad, no sé quien es, pero su cara me suena de ahí.

-Hola soy Bella y el es Edward, mi novio.- saluda mi ángel y nos presenta.

-hola soy Elisa y un gusto Seth me ha hablado mucho de ti y tú hermana.-dijo la chica.

-bueno Eli, te puedo decir Eli?.- la chica asintió con una sonrisa.- espero que no cosas malas, ya que este muchacho de aquí es especialista en dejarme en vergüenza.- la chica rio, junto con Seth. Se veía agradable.

Después de eso seguimos conversando la chica estudia filosofía en nuestra universidad, de ahí que me sonaba la cara, al parecer tiene onda con Seth, que después de encontrarse aquí no se despegaron más, Bella no perdía oportunidad de avergonzar al pobre, yo a todo esto me reía y le sonreía burlonamente.

Los chicos llegaron un rato después, se presentaron y seguimos riéndonos, ahora ya no nos reíamos de Seth, sino de Bella, mi pobre ángel estaba roja. La noche se nos volando cuando Alice ya se dio cuenta eran las 4 de la mañana.

Al salir nos dirigimos a los autos. Jazz y Alice se iban en el canario de esta, ya que en ese llegaron las chicas. Emm y Rose se llevaron a Nessie y Jake a su casa, y conmigo, se fueron Bella, Seth y Eli.

Al llegar a casa de Eli, Seth se bajo a despedirse apropiadamente de ella, nosotros nos quedamos riéndonos tontamente en el auto. En eso Bella bajo el vidrio del auto y se puso a gritar.-

-HAY! EDDYYYY! MIRA QUE LINDO NUESTRO RETOÑO ESTA CRECIENDO, MIRA COMO LE DA UN BESITO! VOY A LLORAAAAAR! UN PAÑUELO EDDY! DIOS! SETH NO TE MUEVAS TE VOY A SACAR UNA FOTO PARA RECORDAR ESTE MOMENTO TAN IMPORTANTE EN TU VIDA, DIOS! LLAMARE A MAMA! EDWAAAARD ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSA MI POLLITO ESTA CRECIENDO! DIOS! CRECEN TAN RÁPIDO!.- yo por mi parte me retorcía de la risa. Entre jadeos logre decir.

-eres malvada Swan.- ella se sentó en mis piernas.

-eso le pasa por amordazarte, que no les gusta amarrarte y a mi tratarme como costal de papas, pues se aguantan, calló uno me quedan 3, a las chicas no les hare nada… aun.- después de eso nos seguimos riendo y dando besitos.

En eso llego un Seth enfurruñado. Miro acusadoramente a Bella.

-Qué? No me mires así, sabes que me la debías, además eso te pasa por dejarte llevar por la duendecillo, yo dije que me vengaría.- Seth la ignoro. Bella lo miro a través de sus largas pestañas y puso cara de pena, Dios! ese puchero será mi muerte.

-Seth por favor no te enojes.- dijo con los ojos llorosos. Yo mire ceñudo a Seth, es que mi ángel se veía triste, y no me gusta nada verla así.

-te lo compensare.- Seth la miro y negó divertido.

-si no me puedo enojar contigo, además solo quería ver como reaccionabas, Edward deja de mirarme feo que no tratare mal a tu Bells.- dijo ahora mirándome divertido.

-es más me dio risa, Eli se rio conmigo. Me dijo que estabas loca.-Bella lo fulmino. El levanto los hombros.

-yo le dije que era parte de tu encanto, si no que mirara a Edward como lo tienes.- yo solté una risita y Bella rodo los ojos, mientras me tomaba la mano, mientras conducía.

Al llegar a casa de Bella, Seth se despidió para darnos intimidad. Me gire a ver a Bella que se mordía el labio. Me acerque a darle un beso. Luego me separe para poder bajar Y para abrirle la puerta. Ella rodo los ojos ante eso y yo me encogí de hombros. Esme así me crio, como dijo Seth, es parte de mi encanto.

Arrincone a mi ángel contra mi auto, hace días que me andaba dado vuelta una idea en la cabeza y quería ver si a mi ángel le gustaría.

-amor hay algo que te quiero pedir.- dios! como estoy nervioso, me pase la mano por el cabellos, mientras veía a mi Bella mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirándome con curiosidad.-

-bueno mas bien, me preguntaba, emm! Si, te- tee- gusstaria ten-eer , rayos esto es difícil.- Bella me miraba con amor y una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en sus labios. Me dio un topón y me dijo.

-mi amor lo que sea que quieras decirme no te pongas nervioso, conmigo no tienes que tener vergüenza, soy tuya como tú eres mío.-yo la bese por la veracidad de sus palabras. Al separarme solté un suspiro, la mire y le pregunte.-

-bueno, me preguntaba si mañana te gustaría salir conmigo, en una cita.-

Ella me sonrió hermosamente.-

-me encantaría, como bien sabes, hasta el fin del mundo es un lugar perfecto si es contigo.- yo sonreí como el idiota enamorado que soy. Es que como podía este ángel, amarme de la misma manera que yo la amaba a ella. Tuve que haber hecho algo muy bueno en mi otra vida.

-te amo Bella.-

-Yo también Edward.-

Nos despedimos con otro beso. Le dije que se vistiera cómodamente y que pasaría por ella antes de almuerzo.

Luego espere a que entrara a su casa para poder marcharme. No me demore nada llegar a mi hogar, ya que estaba relativamente cerca, por no decir que éramos vecinos.

Al llegar pase directamente a mi habitación, me saque la ropa y me acosté feliz, de que mañana llevaría a mi ángel a nuestra primera cita, la cual estoy seguro que le encantara.

Con esos pensamientos me arroje a la inconsciencia de los brazos de mi ángel de ojos chocolates.

…

Primero, se que no tengo perdón de Dios! pero he pasado por muchas cosas en este ultimo tiempo, y lo ultimo que se me pasaba por la mente era escribir, además de que he sufrido un blokeo, pero ya se me pasara y tratare de subir lo ante posible.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulos. Se viene:

*la primera cita

*la venganza a los chicos, ya que bellita tiene un genio, uff! xD

*fiesta de disfraces de la U, donde Eddy se va a ir de espaldas! :D

Nos Leemos! Y espero que estén super bien! Cariños a todos!


End file.
